Surat Lamaran
by Miho Haruka
Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/A present For Kuroko-kun's birthday/
1. Chapter 1

Matahari bersinar terik, suhu bumi meningkat membuat semua pejalan kaki mengeluarkan banyak keringan dan membasahi pakaian mereka. Ditambah lagi asap sisa pembakaran yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya, membuat udara sekitar terkena polusi. Hampir semua pejalan kaki memegang sebotol minuman isotonik yang isinya sudah deteguk setengahnya, beberapa malah ada yang menempelkan botol minuman itu ke wajah untuk menikmati sensasi dinginnya. Cuaca panas sekali, padahal menurut perkiraan cuaca yang disiarkan pagi tadi di televisi cuaca hari ini adalah cerah berawan. Semua orang merasa kepanasan.

Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Beberapa menit yang lalu, pakaian pemuda itu masih rapi dengan semua kancing masih tersematkan kedalam lubangnya masing-masing. Tetapi sekarang, semua kancing itu sudah dilepas, dasi dilonggarkan, surai yang tadinya tersisir rapi jadi sedikit berantakan akibat gerakan tangan yang menyeka keringat.

Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou, terus berjalan sambil mempertahankan wibawanya. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuki orang yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini sekarang. Padahal jika bukan karena orang itu, dia pasti sudah berada didalam apartemennya yang mewah. Salahkan supirnya, Tanaka-_san_, yang lupa mengecek rutin keadaan mobil bosnya. Akhirnya, Akashi terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju apartemen mewahnya karena mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan. Lokasi mobil mogok itu memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks apartemennya, jadi Akashi memilih berjalan kaki meskipun dia sebenarnya bisa memanggil taksi. Hitung-hitung refreshing katanya. Lagi pula, perkiraan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan cerah berawan.

Tapi Akashi tidak menyangkan perkiraan cuaca yang disiarkan di televisi itu tak seabsolut dirinya. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari mobilnya, matahari justru tiba-tiba semangat menyinari bumi. Akashi sempat berbalik, mungkin dia memang harus memanggil taksi, tapi dia tidak mau berjalan kembali ke mobilnya yang berada dipinggir jalan, jadi dia putuskan untuk lanjut berjalan kaki.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan – jika dilihat dari sudut pandang keluarga Akashi yang elegan – berjalan menuju apartemen mewah, membelah lautan manusia sebagai sesama pejalan kaki.

Akashi sudah hampir sampai ke apartemennya, tinggal belok kiri di perempatan didepan sana. Sebelum itu dia akan melawati taman kanak-kanak. Akashi mulai menyusun rencana jika sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dimulai dari membuka sepatu lalu menyimpannya di rak, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin, lalu ke kamar berganti pakaian, trus ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air dingin. Membayangkannya saja membuat tubuh Akashi mulai sedikit merasakan sensasi dingin.

Saat sedang asyik-asyik menyusun rencananya, dia tidak senganja ditabrak – bukan, menabrak seseorang saat akan melewati tikungan. Akashi dan orang itu terpental kebelakang. Bersyukurlah karena Akashi memiliki refleks yang cepat sehingga dia tidak jatuh terduduk dengan bokong mendarat ditanah duluan seperti orang yang menabrak – bukan, yang ditabraknya.

"Hei, kau!" tegur Akashi saat melihat orang itu tengah berjongkok memunguti tumpukan kertasnya yang tercecer ke tanah akibat insiden tadi. Karena posisi Akashi yang masih berdiri, membuatnya melihat kearah orang itu dengan sorot mata merendahkan. "Kau berani menbra –"

"_Sumimasen. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita_" potong orang itu setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kertasnya dan berdiri lalu membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat kearah Akashi. "_Sumimasen_" sahut orang itu lagi.

"Kau! Beraninya memotong kalimatku!" Akashi mulai geram. Sepertinya akibat panas matahari membuatnya mudah emosi.

Orang didepannya mulai mengakkan badannya dan menatap Akashi dengan manik biru mudanya, surai sewarna langitnnya bergerak seirama dengan gerak badannya. Proses itu terjadi sangat lama dimata Akashi, seperti adegan _slow motion_ saat si pemeran utama pria bertemu dengan si pemeran utama wanita. Akashi terpesona, meski wajahnya tetap tak berubah, datar.

"_Sumimasen_," kata si surai biru lagi. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, datar lebih datar dibandingkan wajah Akashi.

Akashi tidak bergeming, tetap diam ditempatnya. Manik dwiwarnanya terus terfokus pada makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang paling manis yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Sejenak dia berpikir, tak ada salahnya juga dia berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya saat ini. Bahkan dia sempat memikirkan untuk menaikkan gaji Tanaka-_san_.

Manik biru muda didepan Akashi menatap Akashi dengan pandangan khawatir meskipun wajahnya tak menunjukkan hal itu. "_Ano_… Apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda terluka?"

Akashi terkesiap. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengembalikan semua kesadarannya setelah sejenak dibawa terbang ke alam fantasinya sendiri. "Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja" dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi menyesal berkata jujur. Padahal jika sedikit saja berbohong mungkin dia bisa lebih mengenal makhluk biru muda didepannya.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," sahut si makhluk bersurai biru lalu membungkuk sejenak dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Tanpa diketahui si makhluk paling manis, pemuda dibelakangnya berseringai lebar sambil menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

**SURAT LAMARAN**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, little bit Humor

Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan si makhluk bersurai biru. Akashi mulai bersikap aneh, awalnya dia hanya membiarkan si makhluk unyu itu terus muncul dikepalanya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Soalnya, sudah seminggu setelah pertemuan itu, Akashi tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Bahkan dia sudah beberapa kali sengaja membuat Tanaka-_san_ pulang duluan karena ingin berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Dan saat ini Akashi sadar, kalau hatinya telah dicuri sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang menabraknya. Tak bisa dipercaya memang, tapi begitulah kenyataanya. Saat pertama melihat mata orang itu, Akashi seperti tersedot kedalam kilauan berwarna biru muda yang menenangkan itu, belum lagi suaranya yang memanjakan indra pendengarannya. Mungkin, jika Kise melihatnya, dia akan berteriak histeris sambil berteriak "_Tenshi-cchi_!" berulang-ulang. Bahkan mungkin dia akan memeluknya sampai orang itu kesulitan bernafas.

Karena hal itu, Akashi jadi tidak mempermasalahkan tentang gender mereka yang sama. Sekali lagi, ya, mereka sama-sama keturunan Adam, sama-sama laki-laki. Meskipun awalnya Akashi mengira pemuda yang menbraknya itu adalah seorang gadis, tetapi saat melihat potongan rambut, postur tubuh, dan pakaiannya, Akashi yakin, orang yang didepannya memang seorang laki-laki.

Tapi dia sudah tak perduli, hatinya telah dicuri. Cupid mungkin sedang mencoba bermain-main dengannya, dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal absolut. Karena setelah itu, mereka tak dipertemukan kembali. Akashi jadi terkena penyakit galau karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan si pencuri hati. Salahnya juga mungkin, kenapa saat itu dia tidak menanyakan nama pemuda itu, dimana dia tinggal, nomor telponnya, bahkan kalau perlu alamat orang tuanya.

Akashi menghela nafas, lelah. Dia lelah memikirkan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Punggungnya dia sandarkan dengan kasar di kursi kerjanya. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengacak-ngacak surai merahnya, manik dwiwarnanya menatap kelangit melalui jendela besar dibelakang meja kerjanya. Akashi menghela nafas lagi.

Midorima yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Akashi, bosnya, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akashi yang sebenarnya membuatnya khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Dan ketika Akashi kembali mengehela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Midorima tak bisa lagi menahan pertanyaan yang dari tadi tertahan di mulutnya.

"Akashi, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil menatap kearah Akashi yang memunggunginya. Akashi tertarik ke dunia nyata. Dia lalu memutar kursinya menghadap kearah Midorima. "Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan urusanmu _nanodayo_. Aku bertanya karena kau terus saja mengeluarkan aura negatif yang bisa menganggu konsentrasiku _nanodayo_!" lanjut Midorima cepat.

Akashi terus menatap kearah Midorima, berpikir bagaimana supaya orang yang jadi tangan kanannya ini bisa dia gunakan untuk membantu masalahnya. "Bukan apa-apa" jawab Akashi kalem, kali ini pandangnnya terarah ke tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Oh iya, Momoi tadi telepon _nanodayo_. Katanya lusa dia mau kita semua berkumpul di Majiba. Ada yang ingin dia diskusikan. Apa kau mau pergi _nanodayo_?"

Akashi masih terdiam. Bicara soal Momoi mengingatkannya dengan teman berkulit tan-nya yang sekarang sudah berhasil menjadi kepala di kantor cabang kepolisian. Ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya. "Shintaro" panggil Akashi membuat Midorima segera menengadahkan kepala dan menatap Akashi. "Panggil Daiki kemari, aku ingin bicara dengannya," perintah Akashi.

Tanpa banyak tanya Midorima segera menghubungi Aomine. Mereka sempat beradu argument. Midorima juga hampir saja lepas kendali.

"Pokoknya ini perintah Akashi _nanodayo_. Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau nanti kau kena musibah _nanodayo_!" bentak Midorima lalu memutuskan sambungan.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Aomine merubuhkan tubuhnya kasar keatas sofa di ruang kerja Akashi. Dia tak perduli Midorima sedang melotot kearahnya. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini. Bermula dari panggilan Midorima ditengah-tengah kesibukannya memeriksa semua dokumen yang diberikan bawahannya. Lalu dalam panggilan itu muncul nama Akashi yang hanya didengar namanya saja sudah membuat Aomine keringat dingin. Mau tak mau dia harus meninggalkan berkas-berkas dokumen diruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Akashi?" Aomine tak mau basa basi.

Akashi berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk didepan Aomine. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kecil dengan tinggi selutut orang dewasa. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," nadanya bukan seperti meminta, tapi lebih ke menyuruh.

Aomine terbelalak sambil menatap Akashi. Midorima yang baru saja akan menyusul duduk di sofa menghentikan langkahnya. "Yang benar saja? Bukannya kau lebih banyak memiliki koneksi dibandingkan aku?" tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku takkan meminta bantuanmu," aura gelap mulai menyelimuti tubuh Akashi.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Aomine menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Dia mulai keringat dingin lagi melihat aura gelap mulai menyellimuti Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang. Aku tak punya fotonya, aku tak tahu nama dan alamatnya. Jadi aku hanya akan memberikanmu ciri-cirinya"

Aomine kembali terbelalak. Bagaiana caranya mencari orang yang fotonya saja tidak ada. Setelah mengehela nafas dan mengambil pulpen dan buku saku, Aomine menatap Akashi, "sebutkan ciri-cirinya"

Akashi menyeringai, membuat Aomine dan Midorima yang sudah bergabung dengan Akashi dan Aomine, merinding. "Rambutnya berwarna biru, matanya besar dan bermanik biru, kulitnya pucat, tingginya lebih pendek dariku beberapa senti. Ekspresiya datar"

Aomine sibuk mencatat. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kantor," setelah mengatakan itu Aomine berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Waktumu hanya dua hari," Akashi kembali menyeringai membuat Aomine tidak jadi mengeluarkan protesnya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Akashi duduk sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dadanya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi didalam hati dia mulai kesal karena orang yang paling ditunggunya justru datang terlambat.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Momoi memanggil keempat temannya untuk bertemu di Majiba. Akashi datang tepat waktu, tidak terlalu cepat juga tidak terlambat. Momoi datang lima menit sesudah Midorima. Kise datang tiga menit sebelum Momoi. sedangkan Midorma datang sepuluh menit sebelum Akashi. Momoi belum mau memulai diskusinya karena Aomine, teman sejak masa kecilnya, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Momoi. Sampai kapan kau akan membuat kami menunggu _nanodayo_? Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak _nanodayo_!" keluh Midorima, "bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan masalah yang ingin kau diskusikan _nanodayo_"

"Tidak apa kan, Midorima-_cchi_! Sekali-sekali juga kita perlu berkumpul seperti ini-_ssu_," sahut Kise kegirangan. Soalnya untuk pertama kali setelah enam bulan tidak bertemu mereka bisa kumpul lagi seperti ini. Untunglah hari ini dia sedang dalam masa libur.

Midorima hanya menatap kesal sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Satsuki," suara panggilan yang membuat sesisi meja tempat Momoi dan teman-temannya berkumpul merinding akhirnya terdengar. "Sekarang juga cepat hubungi Daiki," perintah Akashi yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Momoi.

Momoi lalu merogoh tas kecilnya berwarna yang berwarna merah muda senada dengan surainya, mengambil ponsel, lalu menekan-nekan tombolnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sahutan dari orang yang diseberang. Momoi sibuk berbicara dengan lawana bicaranya di telepon.

"Iya, iya! Aku tau!" sahut suara yang sangat dikenali Momoi diikuti sura pintu masuk dibelakang mereka terbuka. "Aku sudah sampai, jadi berhentilah berbicara!"

Momoi memutuskan sambungan ketika melihat Aomine berjalan kearah mereka. Akashi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau pasti membawa sesuatu yang berguna kan, sebagai ganti waktuku yang berharga'. Dari pada menghabiskan waktu menunggu Aomine, Akashi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan makhluk birunya tercinta.

Aomine mengambil duduk disamping Momoi, didepan Kise. Midorima berada didekat jendela, berhadapan dengan Momoi. Sedangkan Akashi duduk ditengah-tengah Kise dan Midorima.

"Apa yang mau kau diskusikan, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine _to the point_. Mengabaikan perintah Akashi yang diberikan padanya dua hari yang lalu.

Momoi senyam senyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, suarai merah mudanya mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya. Dia lalu menengadah, menatap keempat temannya dengan mata menyorotkan tekad bulat. "Aku memutuskan untuk membuka TK!"

Mahkluk selain Momoi dan Akashi yang berada di meja itu terdiam. Menatap Momoi tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah yakin Momoi memanggil mereka hanya untuk masalah sepele.

"Bukannya enam bulan yang lalu kau membuka tempat kursus, Momoi-_cchi_?" Kise akhirnya menyahut setelah keheningan berlangsung lima menit.

Momoi mengangguk. "Kali ini aku sedang terobsesi untuk membuka TK yang bergengsi!" sahut Momoi sambil mengepalkan tangannya sejajar dada. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, kok! Lagi pula, beberapa teman kuliahku dulu juga mau membantu"

"Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi hubungannya dengan kami apa?" Aomine tampak tak perduli. Dia sudah bosan karena Momoi selalu memanggil mereka berkumpul hanya untuk membicarakan tentang tempat pendidikan yang ingin dia bangun.

"Ada hubungannya! Aku ingin kalian semua membantuku. Pertama Ki-_chan_, aku ingin kau menelpon teman lamamu sewaktu kau jadi model dulu. Aku ingin mempromosikan TK-ku. Lalu Midorin, aku ingin kau jadi dokter untuk murid-muridku di TK. Lalu Daiki-_chan_, keamanan saat pembukaan kuserahkan padamu ya, solanya calon muridku anak-anak orang kaya. Sedangkan Akashi-_kun_…" Momoi sedikit ragu meminta bantuan dari teman absolutnya yang satu ini.

Akashi menatap Momoi, "jika kau ingin sponsor, Shintarou akan mengurusnya untukmu." Momoi tersenyum senang. Sementara Midorima menatap tak percaya, bertambah lagi satu pekerjaannya. "Pembahasan selesai. Daiki, apa kau membawa apa yang ku perintahkan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada absolutnya.

Aomine mengehela nafas sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Momoi dan Kise yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap kertas itu dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Midorima menaikkan lagi kacamatanya, sedangkan Akashi berseringai lebar.

"Aku hanya dapat data segini." Aomine meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas itu diatas meja setelah menggeser beberapa piring dan gelas minuman didepannya. Momoi terbelalak kaget, dia melihat foto seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Lahir tanggal 31 Januari. Zoadiaknya aquarius. Seangkatan dengan kita. Dia lulusan Universitas Tousei, jurusan manajemen. Dia baru pindah kesini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat ini dia tinggal bersama saudara jauhnya. Saudara jauhnya itu tinggal satu kompleks apartemen denganmu, Akashi. Kabarnya dia pewaris tunggal salah satu restoran siap saji yang terkenal di kota ini. Hanya saja, karena merasa kurang pengalaman, dia memilih untuk memberikan posisi itu untuk saudara jauhnya sampai dia siap," Aomine menghentikan laporannya lalu merebut paksa minuman yang sedang dipegang Kise.

Diatas kertas yang dibawa Aomine terdapat foto Kuroko sedang tersenyum tipis dengan surai birunya, membuat Kise terpaku dan tidak sadar Aomine mangambil minumannya. Seringai Akashi makin lebar mengetahui pemilik hatinya ternyata sangat dekat dengannya. Midorima menatap tak percaya, ternyata pemuda seperti ini yang berhasil membuat bosnya bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Tetsu-_kun_?" sahut Momoi masih menatap foto Kuroko.

Akashi seketika menatap Momoi. "Kau mengenalnya, Satsuki?" Momoi hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian ingat aku pernah ikut pertukaran mahasiswa, kan? Saat itu aku di transfer di Universitas Tousei. Disana aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tetsu-_kun_ yang sedang membaca diperpustakaan. Sejak saat itu dia jadi temanku, meskipun aku inginnya bukan teman sih," Momoi bercerita dengan pipi merona merah, membuat satu alis Akashi berkedut.

Suasana jadi hening. Jadi selama ini, orang yang dicarinya ternyata kenalan dari temannya. Padahal selama ini dia kebingungan mencari jejak. Untuk kedua kalinya Akashi merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Dikepalanya sempat terbesit pikiran jika saja dia yang dulu menggantikan Momoi ikut pertukaran mahasiswa, pasti dia sudah dari dulu bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ah iya!" pekik Momoi tertahan membuat seisi meja mengalihkan padangan mereka kearah Momoi. "Aku hampir lupa. Akashi-_kun_, lokasi TK yang akan aku buka dekat dengan kompleks apartemenmu"

"Aah, TK yang ada didekat perempatan itu," Akashi terlihat tak perduli, pikirannya kembali terisi oleh Kuroko.

"Trus, Tetsu-_kun_ bilang dia mau ikutan mengajar karena apartemennya dekat dengan TK-ku" sambung Momoi membuat Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine terbelalak ditempat. Kecuali Akashi, tentunya. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak kaget, tapi karena saat ini otak absolutnya sedang terhambat mengolah informasi.

"Berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko-_cchi_!" sahut Kise pertama, rupanya dia mulai kecantol dengan keimutan Kuroko.

"Aku penasaran. Ternyata ada juga cowok lain yang bisa dekat denganmu, Satsuki" sahut Aomine meremehkan, membuat Momoi memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal.

Sedangkan Midorima tetap diam. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan sosok Kuroko.

Otak Akashi akhirnya selesai memproses data. Matanya sedetik terbelalak lalu kembali seperti biasa. Dan entah sejak detik keberapa setelah sadar, di otaknya sudah tersusun skenario-skenario untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Sementara itu, tanpa Akashi dan teman – budak – nya sadari, seseorang dengan surai biru muda dan manik mata berwarna senada sedang membuka pintu masuk Majiba. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Pakaiannya juga terlihat biasa. Kulit pucatnya terlihat berpendar akibat terpaan sinar lampu ruangan.

"_Irrashai_, Tetsuya-_sama_," sapa salah seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk kearah Kuroko, si makhluk bersurai biru.

"Tolong hentikan itu. Sekarang aku adalah pelanggan," pinta Kuroko tak enak. Pelayan itu segera menegakkan badannya lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, Kuroko– tuan" balas si pelayan lalu mengantar Kuroko ke tempat kosong yang letaknya dibelakang tempat duduk Akashi. Akashi dan teman – budak – nya tidak menyadari Kuroko lewat karena tubuh Kuroko yang lumayan imut terhalang oleh tubuh pelayan yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka juga tidak menyadari Kuroko duduk disebelah mereka karena ada sekat setinggi dada orang dewasa diantara kursi Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Yang seperti biasa ya, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Apa tuan tidak ingin makan sesuatu?" Kuroko membalasnya dengan menggeleng. Baginya segelas vanilla _milkshake_ saja sudah cukup mengenyangkan. "Tunggu sebentar ya, tuan," sahut pelayan itu lalu berjalan menuju ke meja _frontier_.

Jantung Akashi tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa. Biasanya jantungnya begini saat dia melihat Kuroko. Matanya segera memeriksa seluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi dia tidak menemukan seseorang bersurai biru muda dari sudut penglihatannya. Sedangkan Aomine mulai menyadari sesuatu yang familiar duduk dibelakang Akashi. Sedikit dia bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna biru muda dari balik sekat itu.

Lalu saat masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Aomine merasa ada seseorang yang mendekati meja mereka. Karena merasa tidak kenal dia cuek saja.

"_Ano_…" sapa orang itu membuat seisi meja tertegun karena suaranya yang halus. "Apa ada salah satu dari kalian yang membawa pulpen?" tanya orang itu.

Akashi yang menengadah duluan seketika terpana melihat keindahan didepannya. Begitu pula teman – budak – nya yang lain. Aomine tersadar duluan buru-buru membereskan beberapa kertas yang bersisi tentang biodata Kuroko dari atas meja.

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap semua makhluk didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Firasat buruk mulai dirasakan Aomine. _ Jangan-jangan dia sempat melihat kertas itu_, batin Aomine sambil sedikit keringat dingin. Ia tidak mau dituduh _stalker_ oleh makhluk manis yang berdiri disampingnya ini. "Momoi-_san_?" sapa Kuroko. Meski dirinya kaget, wajahnya tak menujukkan hal itu.

"Tetsu-_kun_!" pekik Momoi sambil berdiri ingin menerjang kearah Kuroko. Tapi karena ada Aomine langkahnya terhenti. Sementara itu, Kise yang punya posisi paling ujung segera berdiri lalu memeluk Kuroko.

"Kau manis sekali-_ssu_! Beneran-_ssu_!" pekik Kise. Kuroko yang berada dipelukannya mulai susah bernafas. Meskipun otaknya tau orang yang memeluknya ini orang tak dikenal, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya terkunci.

"Ryouta. Kau bisa membunuhnya," tegur Akashi kalem meskipun dalam hati dirinya ingin sekali menghukum Kise lari keliling lapangan seperti yangs sering dia lakukan dulu. Berani sekali Kise menyentuh miliknya, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Akashi sekarang.

Kise melepakan pelukan mautnya. Dia masih ingin selamat dan masih ingin puas-puas menatap keindahan disampingnya sekarang ini.

"_Domo_, Momoi-_san_" sapa Kuroko sopan lalu membungkuk sejenak. Momoi membalasnya dengan tersenyum ramah. Akashi sedikit cemburu, soalnya Kuroko hanya menyapa Momoi dan tidak menyapanya. "Maaf, Momoi-_san_. Apa kau membawa pulpen? Sekarang aku sedang membutuhkannya, tapi aku lupa membawanya."

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar ya, Tetsu-_kun_" Momoi kembali merogoh tasnya. Saat masih kesulitan mencari pulpen, Momoi melihat Akashi yag tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menyodorkan sesuatu pada Kuroko.

"Kau bisa menggunakan punyaku," kata Akashi sambil menyodorkan pulpen membuat Momoi berhenti sejenak dari pencariannya. Kuroko menatap pulpen Akashi ragu. Menurut kakak yang merupakan saudara jauhnya, jangan mau menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Terima kasih, tapi –"

"Pakai saja punyaku" kali ini Akashi sedikit memaksa dengan suara absolutnya. Membuat teman – budak – nya terdiam dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Tapi –" Koroko masih mencoba menolak.

Akashi menatap Momoi tajam. Paham dengan maksud tatapan Akashi, Momoi hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Pakai saja pulpen itu Tetsu-_kun_. Ternyata aku juga lupa membawa pulpen," Momoi terpaksa berbohong, dalam hati dia terus merapalkan kata maaf untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko terpaksa mengambil pulpen yang sepertinya lumayan mahal itu, meskipun masih sedikit ragu. "Terima kasih, _ano_…"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Seijuurou," Akashi memperkenalkan diri. Dirinya merasa di tempat ini hanya ada Kuroko dan dirinya, dia tidak perduli dengan teman – budak – nya yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_," sahut Kuroko lalu membungkuk berniat untuk pamit. Tapi tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan seseorang.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou," rupanya Akashi keberatan dengan cara Kuroko memanggilnya. Kuroko mulai merasa risih. Momoi yang menyadarinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_. Bisa lepaskan tangan ku?" pinta Kuroko pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Akashi.

"Seijuurou" Akashi masih bersikeras. "Panggil aku Seijurou, baru aku lepaskan"

"Akashi-_kun_ atau tidak sama sekali," Kuroko mulai kesal dia lalu melepas paksa tangan Akashi dan lengannya lalu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tak suka.

Akashi terpaku. Baru kali ini ada yang menentang perintahnya. Dia masih shock meskipun hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menyadarinya. Sayangnya Kuroko tak termasuk orang-orang tertentu itu.

Suasana jadi sedikit tegang. Tiba-tiba suara gonggongan anjing terdengar. Anjing itu berlari menuju kearah Kuroko. Kuroko terkesiap saat anjing itu bermanja-manja di kaki Kuroko.

"Niigou! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kuroko kaget meski wajahnya tetap saja datar sambil mengendong anjing berwarna hitam dan putih itu kedalam pelukannya. Mata anjing itu mirip dengan mata Kuroko membuat Momoi hampir mimisan sedangkan Akashi semakin tidak percaya karena keberadaannya diabaikan karena anjing itu.

"Kau terlalu lama, Kuroko. Jadi Niigou tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Makanya aku bawa dia jalan-jalan, dan saat mencium aromamu, dia segera berlari kesini. Dia sampai mengabaikan aku," sahut seseorang yang berjalan kearah Kuroko.

"Maaf, Nijimura-_niisan_. Aku keasyikan sampai lupa waktu," jawab Kuroko pelan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya dijatuhi beban yang tidak terlalu berat. Ternyata Nijimura ingin memulai ritualnya jika bertemu Kuroko, yaitu mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. "Hentikan itu, Nijimura-_niisan_. Rambutku lumayan susah diatur!" protes Kuroko sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat beberapa manusia disekitarnya sibuk menutup hidung, mencegah mimisan.

"Manisnya" puji Nijimura. Tangannya beralih ke pipi Kuroko lalu mencubitnya. Kuroko sedikit meringgis setelah NIjimura melepaskan cubitannya. "Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanya Nijimura lalu meletakkan lengannya dipundak Kuroko, mengajak Kuroko mencari tempat duduk.

"Sudah, sebentar lagi mungkin sampai" Kuroko hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Momoi dan teman-temannya. Dia lalu melepas rangkulan Nijimura lalu membungkuk pamit kearah Momoi dan teman-temannya.

"Temanmu?" tanya Nijimura sambil kembali merangkul Kuroko.

"Hanya yang bersurai merah jambu saja. Sisanya aku tak kenal," jawab Kuroko jujur.

Kuroko tak menyadari, jawaban jujur yang baru saja diungkapnya membuat beberapa _kokoro_ retak dan hampir pecah. Sementara itu Akashi tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sosok pujaan hatinya yang kini sedang dirangkul sok akrab – menurutnya – oleh orang lain. Dia sedikit cemburu melihat adegan yang harusnya dilakukan olehnya bersama si surai biru justru dilakukan oleh orang lain yang parahnya lagi didepan matanya.

Monster dalam tubuh Akashi telah terbangun, dan parahnya Kuroko tak menyadari itu.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

Gomen, malah bikin cerita baru…./hehehe/

Tapi tenang saja, saya tidak akan melupakan Healers dan sebisa mungkin update cepat, jadi terus ikuti kelanjutan ceritanya, ya/ngiklan/

Cerita ini saya susun saat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia sedang berlangsung di kelas saya /bukannnya sibuk merhatiin pelajaran, malah sibuk bikin plot cerita/

Ditunggu reviewnya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi…. ^.^_

Oh iya, hari Kuroko ultah! /tebar vanilla _milkshake_/

_Otanjoobi Omedeto_, Kuroko-_kun_, _wish you all the best and_ semoga jadi semakin_ kawaii_… ^.^

Trus langgeng sama….. ^.^ /you know what I mean/

**TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Akashi memiliki rutinitas baru. Setiap pagi setelah terbangun dari tidur, dia akan segera ke dapur mengambil secangkir teh, lalu berdiri didepan jendela yang mengarah langsung menuju gerbang masuk kompleks apartemennya. Dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai paling atas, Akashi bisa melihat semua orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar gedung apartemennya.

Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya dari rutinitas baru itu adalah kemunculan si surai biru yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya secara sepihak. Setiap pagi, si surai biru, Kuroko, selalu mengajak anjingnya, Nigou, untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan karena Akashi adalah orang yang sibuk, dia tidak bisa berpura-pura kebetulan bertemu dengan Kuroko dan berujung jalan pagi bersama-sama. Jadi dia hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan. Sesekali, Akashi berniat untuk izin kerja sehari dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendekati Kuroko. Tapi niat itu diurungkan karena dia bukanlah orang yang suka mengabaikan pekerjaan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam, Akashi masih terus menatap keluar. Biasanya jam segini Kuroko keluar dari gedung apartemen. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dengan Nigou yang berjalan santai disampingnya. Akashi terus memperhatikan Kuroko. Saat hampir keluar pagar, Akashi melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba duduk jongkok. Nigou yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter didepan Kuroko juga berbalik lalu berlari pelan kearah Kuroko. Akashi sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa kesakitan.

Kekhawatiran Akashi menghilang setelah Kuroko berdiri tak lama setelah Nigou sampai didepannya. Ternyata ikatan tali sepatu Kuroko terlepas, dia berjongkok untuk mengikatnya kembali. Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah melewati gerbang, Kuroko melakukan perenggangan sedikit sambil menimbang-nimbang rute mana yag akan dilewatinya. Setelah lewat beberapa menit, dia lalu mengambil jalan disebelah kirinya dan mulai berlari. Disampingnya Niigou mengikuti.

Akashi terus memperhatikan Kuroko sampai tubuh Kuroko lenyap dari pandangannya. Setelah menggumamkan sesuatu, Akashi menyeringai lebar.

* * *

**SURAT LAMARAN**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya diatas meja. Ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca oleh Midorima yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Akashi. Satu hal yang bisa dipastikan Midorima, mood Akashi sedang buruk. Terbukti dari aura gelap yang selama seminggu ini tak pernah dirasakannya lagi dari tubuh Akashi justru tiba-tiba menguar lebih gelap lagi hari ini.

Midorima ingin bertanya, tapi dia urungkan karena entah kenapa hal ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan makhluk manis yang baru ditemuinya secara langsung seminggu yang lalu. Karena tak ingin kecipratan dampak negatif dari mood buruk Akashi, Midorima memilih keluar ruangan dan pergi ke rumah sakit disamping kantor Akashi.

Akashi yang masih berkelut dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk dikepalanya tidak menyadari kepergian Midorima. Otaknya masih terfokus untuk mencerna kejadian pagi tadi yang dilihatnya saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya.

Pagi tadi, seperti biasa Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko pergi jalan pagi bersama Nigou. Lalu sambil menunggu kepulangan Kuroko, Akashi bersiap-siap menuju kantor. Biasanya Kuroko akan pulang pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit, jadi Akashi memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor sebelum kepulangan Kuroko.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul enam lewat tiga puluh, Akashi kembali berdiri didepan jendela, tetapi setelah hampir berdiri selama lima menit, Akashi tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Kuroko. Dia juga sudah mengecek ujung jalan yang bisa dilihatnya, tetapi sosok Kuroko tidak ditemukan oleh manik dwiwarnanya. Akashi masih menunggu, dia bahkan rela sarapan sambil terus memandang keluar jendela.

Jam tujuh kurang lima menit, mobil Akashi yang dibawa Tanaka-_san_ terlihat memasuki halaman kompleks apartemen. Ini artinya Akashi sudah harus berangkat kerja. Akashi mulai cemas, kenapa Kuroko belum juga pulang. Otaknya dengan seenaknya memunculkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang membuat Akashi makin khawatir. 'jangan-jangan dia diculik' atau 'mungkin dia dibawa paksa oleh om-om pedo' bahkan pemikiran paling absurb pun tak terlupakan oleh otak Akashi. Sampai akhirnya pemikiran 'jangan-jangan dia jadi korban pembunuhan' pun muncul dan membuat Akashi makin tidak tenang. Seharusnya dia mengutus beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk terus mengawasi Kuroko. Dia jadi sedikit kesal karena tidak biasanya dia jadi orang yang tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Meskipun pikirannya sedang kalut, Akashi tetap berjalan keluar apartemennya, turun ke lantai satu, lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya. "Kita lewat jalan didepan TK" perintah Akashi pada Tanaka-_san_. Dia memilih jalur itu karena tadi pagi Kuroko mengambil jalur itu untuk berjalan-jalan, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan Kuroko jika lewat di jalur yang sama.

Dugaan Akashi benar. Setelah beberapa saat berbelok dari tikungan, maniknya menatap sosok manis idamannya tengah berjalan santai dengan segelas vanila milkshake ditangannya. Kuroko masih terlihat sehat, bahkan lebih sehat lagi karena sudah meneguk vanilla milkshake pagi-pagi. "Pelankan mobilnya" peritah Akashi, Tanaka-_san_ segera memperlambat laju mobilnya.

Akashi makin memfokuskan matanya pada Kuroko. Alis Akashi mengerut sedikit saat melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba dicegat seseorang yang memiliki postur tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Kuroko dan memiliki surai ungu dengan ekspresi malas. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sambil mendongak menatap pemuda tinggi didepannya. Akashi sedikit lega kerena wajah Kuroko tak memancarkan ekspresi ketakutan atau waspada, berarti pemuda didepan Kuroko ini adalah kenalan Kuroko.

Satu alis Akashi berkedut saat pemuda bersurai ungu itu mengelus pelan surai biru muda Kuroko meski dengan ekspresi malas. Kuroko juga diam saja, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko segera menepis tangan pemuda itu sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Pemuda yang berkespresi malas itu pun hanya bergumam sesuatu lalu tangannya mengambil keripik kentang dari bungkusan yang dipegang di tangan yang satunya.

Akashi melihat mereka berbincang-bincang, sementara mobil Akashi mulai menjauhi tempat Kuroko dan pemuda itu berdiri. Akahsi tetap memperhatikan, dari jauh dia melihat pemuda itu mengajak Kuroko masuk ke sebuah toko.

Akhirnya, saat sampai di kantor, mood Akashi jadi buruk. Bahkan bawahannya tak ada yang berani menegur walaupun hanya sapaan pagi. Mereka semua takut karena Akashi sudah memasang mode yang jika disentuh sedikit akan meledak.

"Siapa orang itu?! Berani-beraninya mengganggu milikku" gumam Akashi. Dikepalanya terbesit niat untuk menginterogasi pemuda itu sambil melayangkan beberapa gunting kesayangannya ke tubuh pemuda itu.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Hari Minggu, waktunya bersantai bagi semua orang yang bekerja. Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Meskipun biasanya dia tidak perduli dengan hari minggu dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya, tapi mulai beberapa minggu yang lalu dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bekerja di hari Minggu. Tentu saja itu ada alasannya. Alasannya juga mungkin simple bagi beberapa orang. Akashi hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima leat tigapuluh pagi, tidak biasanya pada jam segitu Akashi sudah berpakaian rapi. Akashi memakai baju kaos warna merahnya serta celana kain selutut warna biru muda. Sepertinya dia bersiap untuk lari pagi, buktinya tangannya sedang memegang sepasang sepatu kets sekarang. Setelah meletakkan sepatu itu didepan pintu, Akashi menuju dapur, memanggang beberapa roti lalu menyeduh secangkir teh. Setelah roti dan tehnya siap, dia membawanya ke atas meja yang sejak dua minggu lalu berpindah posisi kedepan jendela besar yang mengarah ke pintu gerbang. Akashi memakan rotinya sambil memandangi pemandangan dibawahnya.

Tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini. Mungkin karena semalam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan rencananya akan bertemu dan lari pagi bersama Kuroko hari ini. Akashi sangat menantikan hari ini. Seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Maniknya tiba-tiba terfokus pada foto dirinya yang terpampang di ruang tengah diatas televisi layar datar miliknya. Akashi tiba-tiba teringat dengan dirinya sebelum bertemu Kuroko. Dia jadi bingung sendiri menyadari perubahan anehnya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Akashi menghela nafas sambil mengacak pelan surai merahnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Akashi jadi sering menghela nafas dan bersikap seperti orang depresi seperti ini? Biasanya dialah yang membuat orang depresi, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi berbalik. Akashi kembali tersadar kalau sikap anehnya ini mulai muncul setelah dia bertemu Kuroko di perempatan waktu itu. Kuroko benar-benar mengacaukan hidupnya. Akashi kembali menghela nafas. Dia sudah tidak perduli. Yang penting saat ini adalah secepat mungkin dekat dengan Kuroko dan menjadikannya milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou sepenuhnya.

Akashi mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berjalan dilorong tempat apartemennya berada. Langkah itu semakin mendekati pintu apartemennya. Karena ini masih pagi dan belum banyak orang yang beraktivitas, Akashi jadi bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Jantungnya jadi berdebar, dia memiliki firasat. Dan karena firasat Akashi tak pernah salah, dia memilih meninggalkan beberapa roti dan secangkir tehnya yang berada diatas meja lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Akashi melihat dibalik lubang kecil di pintu. Maniknya menangkap sesuatu berwarna biru muda samar-samar. Dia lalu membuka pintu dengan cepat. Dan berjalan melangkah keluar lalu menoleh ke kanan. Tuh, betulkan. Firasat Akashi memang tak pernah salah. Sekarang didepan matanya berdiri si makhluk manis bersurai biru dengan pakaian yang tak jauh beda dengan yang Akashi kenakan, baju kaos warna putih dan celana kain selutut warna biru muda. Si surai biru sedang berjalan pelan menuju lift sambil memperhatikan pintu ruangan yang dilewatinya. Bibir ranumnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Akashi membalikkan badannya, mengarah penuh kearah Kuroko yang sedang memunggunginya. "Hei kau!" tegur Akashi. Kuroko terkesiap lalu berbalik pelan kearah asal suara yang menegurnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan! Akashi sedikit menyesal bertanya seperti itu, tapi dia tak mungkin menunjukkannya didepan Kuroko.

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan ekspresi terkesiap. Tolong! Siapapun! Ingatkan Akashi untuk tidak terhisap kedalam manik biru yang memancarkan ketenangan itu! Meskipun dilihat dari jauh, kilau manik biru itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun di mata Akashi, belum lagi surai biru mudanya yang halus, membuat Akashi ingin mengacak-ngacaknya dan membuat si empunya memanyunkan bibir ranumnya karena kesal. Kulit putih pucat seperti porselen itu juga membuat Akashi ingin membubuhkan beberapa bercak merah diatasnya. Sepertinya otak Akashi mulai sedikit terkontaminasi oleh pikiran mesum milik teman berkulit tan-nya, Aomine Daiki.

"_Sumimasen_. Aku baru pindah ke sini beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kebetulan ingin berkeliling di gedung ini pagi ini. Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?" balas Kuroko. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, selain karena Kuroko berjalan pelan, dia juga tidak berbicara apapun saat lewat. Jadi tidak mungkin orang akan terganggu, apalagi dengan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Akashi bisa mengetahui dirinya baru saja lewat? Biasanya orang yang berjalan disamping Kuroko saja hanya mengabaikan kebaradaan Kuroko seakan-akan ia tidak ada.

"Tidak" jawab Akashi. Dan detik itu juga Akashi ingin melempar gunting ke kepala Kise. Kenapa dia berbicara jujur lagi. Harusnya dia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Kuroko. Lagi pula hari ini hari libur, mungkin saja dia jadi bisa bersama Kuroko seharian.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi" Kuroko lalu membungkuk sejenak dan berbalik. Kepalanya sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang berbica dengannya tadi disuatu tempat, tapi dia lupa dimana. Selain itu kenapa jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar sejak melewati pintu apartemen pemuda itu. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari pelan mendekati Kuroko dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

_Déjà vu_? Entah kenapa Kuroko pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Dia lalu teringat hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Momoi di Majiba dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya memaksa Kuroko menanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya bukan marganya. Kuroko lalu berbalik, pemuda itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada absolutnya. Membuat Kuroko mau tak mau sedikit merasa takut dengan pemuda didepannya.

"Tentu saja tidak" Kuroko berbohong, tapi dengan wajah datarnya itu tak mungkin ada yang tau. Tentu saja kecuali Akashi yang entah kenapa bisa dengan mudah membaca ekspresi Kuroko. Kuroko memang baru mengingatnya setelah merasakan _déjà vu_ tadi. "Akashi-_kun_ bukan?"

Akashi mengangguk meskipun dirinya sedikit merasa kecewa karena Kuroko tetap bersikeras memanggilnya dengan marganya. "Kau. Namamu siapa?" balas Akashi sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" jawab Kuroko sambil menunduk sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap Akashi tepat di manik dwiwarnanya.

Akashi diam, menatap Kuroko dari bawah sampai atas. Tak menyadari arah pandangan Kuroko. Saat Akashi menayakan nama Kuroko, itu hanya sekedar basa basi. Dirinya sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Kuroko sampai hal yang paling pribadi sekalipun. Akashi lalu mengalihkan fokusnya ke wajah Kuroko. Tunggu, kenapa warna pipi pujaan hatinya ini memerah? Apa mungkin dia demam? Sepertinya otak Akashi kembali lambat mengolah informasi.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah" Akashi tiba-tiba memegang dahi Kuroko mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Kuroko seketika terkesiap. Dia lalu mundur selangkah dengan cepat lalu menunduk memandang lantai. Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko semakin memerah.

"Aku permisi dulu" pamit Kuroko cepat lalu berlari menuju lift, meninggalkan Akashi yang tiba-tiba mematung. Sepertinya otaknya sudah kembali berfungsi dengan normal. _Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apa dia malu? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan… Dia juga mulai suka padaku?_ Akashi berteriak girang, tentu saja dalam hati karena dia tidak ingin mengancurkan wibawanya. Tanpa Akashi sadari, bibirnya menyeringai lebar.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Suara anak-naka terdengar dari segala arah. Ada yang menangis, ada yang tertawa, ada yang sibuk bercerita dengan orang tuanya, bahkan ada yang bicara tidak jelas. Akashi mulai merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia paling tidak suka dengan suara bising seperti ini. Jika bukan karena undangan salah satu teman – budak – nya, dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat penuh anak-anak seperti ini.

Hari ini acara pembukaan Tk milik Momoi. Semua murid termasuk orang tuanya diundang, begitu juga para sponsor. Bahkan ada beberapa wartawan dari stasiun tv terkenal. Teman-teman Momoi juga diundang. Kise yang masih dalam masa libur datang lebih cepat dan segera berbaur dengan anak-anak kecil yang terlihat imut, Aomine sibuk mengatur anak buahnya untuk mencegah kemacetan jalan, sedangkan Akashi dan Midorima memilih berdiri diam di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di halaman TK. Momoi sendiri sebagai pemilik TK sibuk mengurus segala keperluan sebelum acara dimulai. Staf pengajar belum ada yang hadir, jadi Momoi sedikit kewalahan.

Akashi sudah lelah menunggu. Dia lalu berjalan kearah gedung TK. "Kau mau kemana, Akashi? Acaranya belum dimulai _nanodayo_" tegur Midorima.

"Aku mau ke ruangan Satsuki. Berada disini terus membuat kepalaku pusing" balas Akashi lalu menghilang dibalik tembok. Midorima hanya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sambil salah satu tangannya mengelus boneka kodok, _lucky item_nya hari ini. Midorima lalu memandang sekitar, manik hijau lumutnya tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok pemuda bersurai biru yang menghampiri Momoi dengan wajah datar meskipun keringat terlihat membasahi wajahnya.

"_Sumimasen_, Momoi-_san_. Aku terlambat datang," Kuroko berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya, Momoi hanya tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya.

Momoi berpikir sejenak sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya menyambut para tamu yang hadir. "Untuk sekarang, Tetsu-_kun_ bantu Ki-_chan_ mengarahkan para murid masuk ke dalam aula, ya" pinta Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk lalu menghampiri pemuda bersurai kuning yang diduganya bernama Ki-_chan_.

Belum sampai di tempat Kise, Kuroko dicegat oleh salah seorang muridnya. "_Sensei_?" tanya murid yang memiliki surai hitam sepundak sambil menarik pelan celana Kuroko. Kuroko berjongkok sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iya" jawab Kuroko singkat. Anak bersurai hitam itu kemudian berbalik kearah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik berkumpul disekitar Kise.

"_Minna_! Disini ada _Sensei_ yang imut lho!" sahut anak itu. Wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah saat disebut imut. Semua anak-anak disekeliling Kise lalu menoleh menatap Kuroko. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah berkumpul disekitar Kuroko dan meninggalkan Kise sendirian. Kise yang heran lalu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memandang kearah anak-anak kecil itu pergi. Dia terbelalak saat melihat Kuroko, pemuda manis dengan surai biru dan wajah datar sedang dikerumuni oleh anak-anak seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula. Kise juga segera berlari kearah Kuroko berlomba adu cepat dengan beberapa anak yang telat sadar kehadiran Kuroko.

"Halo-_ssu_" sapa Kise sambil berdiri disamping Kuroko yang sedang berjongkok. Kuroko terlihat kewalahan mengurus anak-anak kecil disekelilingnya.

"_Domo_. Anda Ki-_chan_?" tanya Kuroko. Mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh Kuroko terlebih lagi nama yang seperti panggilan kesayangan itu membuat Kise serasa melayang ke angkasa. Dia hampir saja menerjang Kuroko seperti saat dia Majiba dulu jika saja tidak ada anak kecil yang merebut posisinya, memeluk Kuroko.

Kise mengangguk lemah. "Aku Kise Ryouta. Kau Kuroko Tetsuya-_cchi_, kan?" Kuroko berdiri sambil mengangguk lalu memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia bingung bagaimana Kise mengetahui namanya. Kise yang entah kenapa mengerti Kuroko bingung tertawa pelan, "Momoi-_cchi_ yang memeritahukan namamu padaku," jawab Kise. Sebenarnya dia mengetahui nama Kuroko saat di Majiba waktu itu.

Wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba menunduk menatap tanah dibawahnya. "Kau kenapa-_ssu_?" Kise mulai khawatir.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan lalu membungkuk, "_Sumimasen_, aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang tidak sopan. Sekali lagi _sumimasen_, Kise-_kun_"

Kise tertawa lemah mendengar Kuroko mengubah caranya memanggil namanya. Kise lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan-_ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil menatap anak-anak yang berdiri disekeliling mereka.

"Kata Momoi-_san_, kita harus menuntun mereka menuju aula," jawab Kuroko ikut memandang anak-anak dibawahnya.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap Kuroko yang lebih pendek darinya. Wajah Kuroko yang tanpa ekspresi, kulit putih pucatnya, serta surai biru mudanya yang terlihat sangat halus. Kise mengarahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Kuroko. Tetapi kemudian dia langsung mengarahakannya ke leher Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. Kuroko sedikit kesulitan menghirup oksigen. Untung saja muridnya yang bersurai hitam tadi menegur Kise dan Kise mau tak mau harus melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka lalu menuntun anak-anak umur lima tahun itu menuju aula. Untung saja karena pribadi Kuroko yang dari luar pun terlihat ramah dan baik, membuat anak-anak itu mudah nempel dengan Kuroko dan memudahkan tugasnya bersama Kise.

Midorima yang dari tadi terus menatap kearah Kise dan Kuroko hanya bisa berharap Kise baik-baik saja setelah acara ini selesai karena sejak kemunculan Kuroko, seseorang yang bersurai merah terus menatap kearah Kuroko dan Kise dengan aura gelap yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Akashi sedang menempati sebuah meja disalah satu toko kue dekat apartemennya. Matanya fokus menatap ke satu titik, yaitu di meja sudut belakang dari ruangan toko kue ini. Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda sedang duduk diam sambil menulis sesuatu diatas kertas. Dia terlihat serius sekali dimata Akashi, meskipun wajah pemuda itu tetap datar seperti tembok.

Akashi merasa penasaran. Sudah dua jam lebih pemuda itu duduk dikursinya sambil terus menulis sesuatu tanpa henti, meskipun sesekali dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan jemarinya sambil menikmati vanilla cake dan vanilla milkshake pesanannya. Akashi ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, tapi diurungkannya karena sepertinya pemuda itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba mendekati Akashi sambil membawa pulpen dan catatan kecil ditanganya serta memakai seragam maid. "Permisi, apa anda ingin memesan lagi, tuan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berdiri menghalangi pandangan Akashi ke pemuda bersurai biru.

Akashi merasa kesal. Dia menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas pelan sekali. "Minggir. Kau mengganggu." Perintah Akashi dengan suara baritonnya yang penuh dengan hawa intimidasi.

Si pelayan tiba-tiba merinding. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia segera menggeser posisinya. "Maaf, tuan" sahut si pelayan dengan suara pelan sekali. "Apa tuan ingin memesan sesuatu lagi?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Akashi masih menutup matanya. Dia tidak sedang berpikir, hanya merasa perlu mengistirahatkan matanya saja. Karena sejak tadi matanya tak lelah memandangi makhluk manis dipojokan sana. "Aku pesan _earl green tea_," jawab Akashi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dia kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko dihampiri seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi. Mungkin hampir 2 meter. Pemuda itu pernah Akashi lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum upacara pembukaan TK milik Momoi. Dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama saat Akashi pertama kali melihatnya, yaitu mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko. Respon yang diberikan Kuroko pun sama seperti waktu itu.

Akashi mulai muak, dia hampir saja melempar gunting yang ada didalam saku celananya ke kepala pemuda itu. Untung saja fokus Kuroko tiba-tiba teralih pada Akashi membuat Akashi kembali memasang wajah tenangnya dan duduk diam. Posisi duduk Akashi adalah dibelakang pemuda tinggi tadi, jadi saat Kuroko berbicara kepada pemuda itu, matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri, berbicara sejenak dengan pemuda bersurai ungu itu, lalu berjalan kearahnya. Dibelakangnya pemuda tinggi itu mengekor.

"_Domo_, Akashi-_kun_" sahut Kuroko sambil menunduk sejenak. Sementara pemuda bersurai ungu disampingnya hanya terdiam.

Akashi menatap kearah Kuroko. Dia tidak menyangka malaikat birunya ini akan menyapanya duluan. "Halo, Tetsuya" balas Akashi kalem.

Alis Kuroko mengerut. Dia binigung kenapa Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya ditambah lagi tidak pakai embel-embel apapun. "Ano…. Akashi-_kun_ –" omongan Kuroko terpotong.

"Kenap –" Akashi segera berdehem, hampir saja dia mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini ya, Tetsuya"

"_Ha'i_, Akashi-_kun_" sahut Kuroko mengiyakan. Kuroko lalu merogoh kantung jaket abu-abu mudanya, mengambil sesuatu yang kemudian di sodorkan kearah Akashi. "Ini aku kembalikan, Akashi-_kun_. Maaf baru mengembalikannya sekarang. Sebenarnya aku mau mengembalikannya langsung di apartemen Akashi-_kun_. " rupanya Kuroko mau menghampiri Akashi untuk mengembalikan pulpen Akashi yang dipinjamnya tempo hari.

Akashi mengambil pulpennya dari tangan Kuroko. Tak sengaja jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Kuroko. Sensasi aneh tiba-tiba terasa di tubuh Akashi. Dia terdiam sejenak. Tangannya tetap terangkat di udara sambil memegang pulpen padahal tangan Kuroko sudah kembali disisi tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko memandang heran kearah Akashi.

Sementara itu, pemuda dibelakang tubuh Kuroko yang tingginya abnormal kembali meletakkan tangan besarnya diatas kepala Kuroko. Kuroko kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, matanya sedikit menyiratkan perasaan kesal. Akashi tersadar, dia merasakan _déjà vu_. Akashi kembali merasakan keberadaannya diabaikan. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal absolut kembali diabaikan keberadaannya oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis yang berhasil merebut paksa hati Akashi Seijuurou, hanya karena keberadaan makhluk yang di anggap Akashi tidak berharga. Tapi Akashi seharusnya merasa bersyukur, setidaknya kali ini dia kalah oleh sesuatu yang disebut manusia, bukan hewan seperti waktu di Majiba dulu.

"Hentikan itu, Murasakibara-_kun_" pinta Kuroko, nada kesal juga tersirat dalam suaranya.

"Tapi rambut Kuro-_chin_ terlihat sangat halus. Aku jadi ingin mengusap-usapnya terus" sahut pemuda bermanik sama dengan warna surainya, ungu. Tangannya kembali mengarah ke kepala Kuroko.

"Tapi itu mengganggu, Murasakibara-_kun_" tolak Kuroko sambil menepis tangan pemuda bersurai ungu itu sebelum berhasil mencapai puncak kepalanya.

Alis Akashi berkedut. Susah payah dia tahan keinginanny untuk melenyapkan pemuda bersurai ungu yang dari tadi merebut perhatian pujaan hatinya. Akashi berdehem pelan. Diabaikan. Dia berdehem lagi agak keras. Tapi tetap diabaikan. Aura gelap mulai keluar dari tubuh Akashi dan menguar memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa tamu di toko kue itu tiba-tiba ada yang merasa sesak nafas dan ada juga yang merasa ketakutan. Para pelayan yang berseragam maid memperhatikan tingkah bosnya bersama teman dekatnya yang terus saja berbicara dan tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam. Mereka berusaha mengambil perhatian bosnya, pria bersurai ungu, dari jauh dengan gerakan tubuh. Semua fokus teralihkan pada pemuda bersurai merah yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mengamuk karena diabaikan terus.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menghela nafas agak kesal, sepertinya dia benar-benar merasa kesal. Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Semua orang kembali bernafas lega, apapun penyebabnya yang penting bahaya sudah lewat.

Akashi terbelalak sejenak sebelum kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah kesal Kuroko yang ternyata jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasa, lebih menakutkan, meskipun itu tidak berlaku bagi Akashi.

"_Gomen_, Kuro-_chin_" sahutan bernada malas terdengar. Kuroko menghela nafas lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Kesalnya sudah sedikit berkurang sepertinya.

"Murasakibara-_kun_, saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Jadi jangan menggangguku dulu. Mengerti?" Kuroko berbicara seperti kepada anak didikannya di TK. Memang, setelah memperhatikan pemuda kelewati tinggi ini dari tadi, Akashi sudah mengetahui kalo pemuda ini bersikap seperti anak-anak. Belum lagi cemilan yang sejak tadi dipegang pemuda itu ditangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Murasakibara itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mundur selangkah sambil mengambil cemilannya dari tangannya kirinya lalu memakannya.

"Tetsuya, siapa dia?" tanya Akashi yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan pemuda dibelakang Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi lalu kembali ke Murasakibara. Hal itu kembali membuat Alis Akashi berkedut kesal. "Dia Murasakibara Atsushi-_kun_. Pemilik toko kue ini" Kuroko memperkenalkan Murasakibara pada Akashi. Setelah melihat Akashi mengangguk mengerti, Kuroko membungkuk sejenak, pamit , lalu kembali menuju mejanya dibelakangnya Murasakibara tetap mengekor.

Akashi duduk kembali dikursinya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski tangannya sudah gatal ingin melempar gunting ke kepala Murasakibara yang tetap saja berdiri menemani Kuroko di mejanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi melihat Murasakibara pamit pada Kuroko. Akashi lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampiri Kuroko. Rupanya dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Kuroko.

Akashi berjalan pelan menuju meja Kuroko. Saat dia berdiri didepan meja Kuroko, Akashi sengaja tidak menegur Kuroko karena Kuroko kembali sibuk dengan tulisannya. Akashi membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada tumpukkan kertas didepan Kuroko.

"Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan?" taya Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko terkesiap lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Akashi. Jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko hanya anggukan kecil. Lalu dengan seenaknya Akashi duduk disamping Kuroko, menutup akses Kuroko untuk keluar dari kurungan tiba-tiba Akashi. Akashi berpura-pura memfokuskan pandangannya pada tulisan Kuroko yang dinilainya sangat rapi untuk tulisan seorang pemuda dan mengabaikan tingkah Kuroko yang jelas-jelas sangat risih Akashi tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. "Kau harus mengubah bagian ini. Kata-katanya tidak boleh seperti ini" Akashi memberitahukan letak kesalahan Kuroko sambil menunjuk letak kesalahan itu.

Kuroko yang dari tadi sibuk menatap lantai segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian yang tunjuk Akashi. Perasaan risihnya tiba-tiba hilang. Pantas saja dari tadi dia merasa ada yang salah dengan format surat lamaran pekerjaannya. "_Arigatoo_, Akashi-_kun_. Aku juga merasakan ada yang salah dengan surat lamaranku ini. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya padaku" Kuroko segera mengambil pulpennya lalu mengambil satu kertas kosong lagi.

Kuroko kembali memasang mode seriusnya. Akashi kembali ragu-ragu membuka percakapan. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya sekarang, dia mungkin tidak bisa memperoleh kesempatan yang sangat pas seperti ini.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. Akashi terkesiap, meskipun sedetik, saat Kuroko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Akashi. Biasanya Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi. Tapi kali ini beda, Kuroko segera menoleh sesaat setelah Akashi memanggilnya. Kalau Akashi adalah Kise, mungkin dia sudah menangis terharu sambil memeluk Kuroko . Apalagi posisi Kuroko yang saat ini snagat menguntungkan bagi siapa pun yang duduk ditempat Akashi yang ingin dekat dengan Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Bukannya kau sudah menjadi guru di TK milik Satsuki? Jadi, kenapa kau mau melamar pekerjaan lagi?" baru kali ini Akashi bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan, biasanya dia akan dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari tau apa yang menjadi pertanyaan didalam otaknya.

"Pekerjaanku di tempat Momoi-_san_ hanya sebagai guru pembantu saja, Akashi-_kun_. Pekerjaan sampingan. Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan yang tetap" jawab Kuroko apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu format penulisan surat lamaran pekerjaan yang benar, pastikan kau memperhatikannya" entah Akashi kesambet apa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Saat Momoi meminta bantuannya saja, dia menyuruh Midorima. Tapi saat Kuroko, pujaan hatinya sedang dalam kesulitan sedikit saja, tanpa diminta Akashi mau menawarkan diri. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi bencana.

Kuroko langsung memandang kearah Akashi. Matanya berkilau kagum. Dia lalu mengangguk antusias. Sudah lama dia mencari orang yang mau mengajarinya, tapi tak pernah ditemukan. Bahkan Nijimura, saudara jauhnya, pun tidak sempat mengajarinya karena sibuk. "_Arigatoo_, Akashi-_kun_" Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Diam-diam Akashi mengambil gambar Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Dia berencana mencetak foto itu besar-besar lalu dipajang dilangit-langit kamarnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Akashi merasa sangat antusias. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tapi dia juga tidak ingin waktunya dengan Kuroko disini belalu dengan cepat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima, Kuroko dan Akashi berada di toko ini sejak jam makan siang. Mereka belum kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Surat lamaran pekerjaan Kuroko akhirnya selesai. Karena merasa Nijimura dan Nigou pasti sedang cemas memikirkannya sekarang, Kuroko segera pamit meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi memasang senyum yang jarang ditampakkannya pada orang lain sambil memandnagi Kuroko yang berjalan menjauh dengan tangan melambai kearah Akashi.

Ide gila terbesit di otak jenius Akashi. Sepertinya dia punya pekerjaan baru yang cocok untuk Midorima sekarang.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

_Domo_, ini chapter dua _desu_...  
Smoga memuaskan bagi _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_... /bow/

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini saya ulang tahun... /tepok nyamuk/

_Otanjoobi Omedeto_ untukku... ^.^

Chap kedua ini sengaja di publish hari ini, sekedar perayaan saja.. /maafkan saya/

Otanoshimi ni... ^.^

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hah?! Kau yakin Akashi?" suara Midorima tiba-tiba menggema dengan tidak elitnya memenuhi ruang kerja Akashi. Saat ini, dia dan Akashi sedang melakukan rapat dadakan di ruangan Akashi. "Kau tidak sedang sakit _nanodayo_?" lanjut Midorima. Dia lalu berdehem pelan dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. "Yah, bukan berarti aku peduli padamu _nanodayo_. Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan hal-hal seperti ini _nanodayo_."

Akashi mengabaikan teriakan Midorima dan tetap asyik memperhatikan langit yang mulai menjingga karena hari sudah menjelang malam lewat jendela dibelakang meja kerjanya. "Aku yakin. Dan aku tidak sedang sakit, Shintaro." Akashi tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Midorima tepat dimata disertai hawa intimidasi yang kuat menguar dari tubuhnya. "Besok, perintahku sudah harus selesai kau jalankan."

"Tapi–"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Dan apa kau lupa Shintaro? Aku absolut," potong Akashi. Dia tidak ingin Midorima menolak keputusannya dan menghancurkan rencananya.

Midorima menghela nafas, dia menggenggam erat botol parfum berwarna biru yang menurut Oha Asa merupakan _lucky item_-nya hari ini. "Baiklah, akan segera aku laksanakan _nanodayo_," Midorima melihat dengan jelas baru saja Akashi menyeringai. "Tapi Akashi kenapa–"

"Aku takkan memberitahukanmu alasannya, Shintaro." Lagi-lagi Akashi memotong kalimat MIdorima.

_Lagi-lagi dia menggunakan kekuatan anehnya, aku semakin curiga, jangan-jangan dia ini seorang esper _nanodayo_?,_ batin Midorima. "Oh iya, Akashi. Besok kau ada pertemuan dengan salah satu perusahaan yang akan ikut kerja sama dalam projek kita beberapa bulan kedepan _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli, aku hanya mengingatkan mu saja _nanodayo_."

"Besok aku sibuk, kau saja yang mewakiliku Shintarou."

"Tapi jadwalmu seharusnya kosong besok, selain bertemu dengan calon rekan bisnis _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo._"

"Shintaro," panggil Akashi disertai hawa gelap yang lebih pekat menari disekeliling tubuhnya, Midorima merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kau mewakiliku besok." Titah sudah keluar dan Midorima tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menentang.

"Baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

**SURAT LAMARAN**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_ Surat Lamaran _

Di sebuah ruangan sederhana yang didominasi warna biru muda dan putih seseorang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan pena diatas mejanya. Tangannya dengan lihai menulis beberapa kata hingga menjadi kalimat. Surai biru mudanya bergerak pelan karena hembusan dari angin yang masuk lewat jendela kecil di ruangan tersebut.

"Menurut Akashi-_kun_, dibagian ini aku harus lebih menonjolkan kemampuanku," gumam Kuroko sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung penanya diatas meja.

Saat masih asyik bergulat dengan surat lamaran kerjanya, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedang fokus memikirkan apa yang akan dia tulis selanjutnya tidak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Suara ketukan masih terdengar, tapi Kuroko tetap saja mengabaikannya. Entah karena si pengetuk lelah atau tidak sabar, pintu akhirnya dibuka dengan paksa memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang sedang memandangi kertas diatas mejanya dengan sangat serius.

Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa ada beban tambahan diatas kepalanya. Dia sempat kaget tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia memilih mengabaikan beban tambahan itu dan kembali fokus dengan kertas didepannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya Nijimura sambil mengacak pelan surai lembut Kuroko. Kuroko mulai memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ya ampun, adikku ini manis sekali," bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Nijimura malah semakin kencang mengacak-acak surai Kuroko.

"_Nii-san_…" sahut Kuroko pelan, ada sedikit nada memelas disana.

"Kenapa?" Nijimura bukannya tidak tau maksud panggilan Kuroko, hanya saja menjaili adik manisnya ini telah menjadi rutinitas keseharian yang tak bisa dilewatkannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kuroko menghela nafas, sepertinya dia makin lelah. Ditatapnya kedua mata Nijimura yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum sok polos. Dia sampai harus mengabaikan hal yang penting dilakukannya saat ini. "Bisakah Nijimura-_niisan_ menghentikan itu? Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi rambutku lagi."

Nijimura tertawa pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya dari surai Kuroko yang lembut. Dia lalu beranjak menuju kasur Kuroko dan duduk disitu. "Kau sepertinya sedang serius sekali. Memanganya apa yang sedang kau tulis itu?"

Kuroko kembali menghela nafas, lelah, meski wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasanya. "_Nii-san_ ingat saat _Otou-san_ menelpon kesini beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Nijimura mengangguk sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung. "_Otou-san_ menyuruhku segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Bukannya kau sudah punya? Kalau tidak salah jadi tenaga pengajar di TK dekat perempatan dekat sini kan?" sahut Nijimura.

Kuroko mengangguk, wajah masih tetap datar meski nada bicaranya sedikit terdengar seperti sedang kelelahan. "_Otou-san_ memintaku melamar pekerjaan di bagian perkantoran, bisa dibilang bagian manajemen." Kuroko kembali menghela nafas, lagi. Dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan.

Nijimura memandangi saudara jauh yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. Dia lalu mengangguk mengerti. Jadi pewaris perusahaan memang tak selalunya mengenakkan. "Jadi kau sedang menulis surat lamaran pekerjaan?" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu bos di tempatmu mengajar?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi, "Momoi-_san_ bilang dia mengerti. Lagipula, aku hanya sebagai guru pembantu saja."

"Lalu, kau memilih melamar pekerjaan dimana?" pertanyaan yang paling membuat Kuroko bingung dikemukakan Nijimura.

Kuroko tertunduk lesu, sepertinya tenaga terakhirnya sudah terkuras habis. "Soal itu, aku belum tau. Untuk saat ini aku mencoba mengirim berdasarkan iklan lamaran kerja yang ada di surat kabar."

Nijimura berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kuroko. "Yosh! _Sasuga Otoutou_."Salah satu tangan Nijimura menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko pelan. " Sepertinya kali ini _Nii-san_ tidak punya peran membantumu, ya. Kau sudah semakin dewasa. _Nii-san_ jadi sedikit sedih" Nijimura tiba-tiba menunduk sambil menghapus air mata imajinernya.

"_Nii-san_, tolong jangan menggodaku," sahut Kuroko mulai kesal sambil menepis tepukan ringan Nijimura.

Nijimura tersenyum jail sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kuroko. Saat sudah didepan pintu langkahnya terhenti. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroko yang ternyata masih menatapnya juga. "Besok mulai jam sembilan kosongkan jadwalmu, kau harus menemaniku menemui calon rekan kerjasama perusahaan. Ingat! Kau harus memakai pakaian resmi." NIjimura menjedahi kalimatnya. Saat melihat Kuroko akan berbicara, dia melanjutkan, "ini juga demi menambah pengetahuanmu untuk persiapan mengurus perusahaan nanti. Bertemu langsung dengan rekan bisnis dan mendiskusikan kerja sama selanjutnya juga merupakan hal penting." Setelah mengatakan itu, Nijimura dengan cepat membuka pintu, keluar kamar Kuroko, dan menutup pintunya tanpa membiarkan Kuroko berbicara satu katapun.

"Rekan, ya?" gumam Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah jendela disamping tempat tidurnya dan memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Midorima tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobilnya. Dia tidak menyangka bisa terlambat beberapa menit dari jadwal yang sudah diaturnya sedemikian rupa. Kalau saja bukan karena Akashi yang membuatnya terpaksa bekerja semalaman karena perintahnya yang mendadak, dia pasti tidak akan bangun terlambat dan masih bisa mendengarkan siaran Oha Asa pagi ini. Akibatnya, karena ketinggalan siaran favoritnya itu, Midorima terpaksa mengelilingi beberapa toko yang mungkin menjual _lucky item_-nya hari ini – Oha Asa biasanya menyediakan layanan pesan antar bagi 10 orang pemirsa yang memesan saat acara baru dimulai.

Sambil mengejar waktu, Midorima berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya untuk mengutuk Akashi. Untung saja _lucky item_-nya hari mudah untuk didapatkan, yaitu plester luka dengan motif gelas minuman berwarna biru.

Saat memasuki restoran yang bernuansa Jepang kental itu, Midorima disuguhkan pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata. Meja-meja setinggi betis disusun rapi, lantainya juga dilapisi dengan tatami. Selain itu, kolam ikan disertai rangkaian bambu yang berbunyi saat airnya penuh karena bertubrukan dengan batu juga ada di bagian luar restoran yang dindingnya hampir semua adalah kaca. Setelah beberapa menit terkagum-kagum, dia lalu berdehem dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Setelah itu dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari seseorang.

Pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang yang duduk dibagian pojok restoran yang merupakan ruangan VIP. Orang itu mengenakan kimono resmi berwarna hitam, sedangkan Midorima mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja hijau didalamnya. Dia lalu menghampiri orang itu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat Nijimura-_san_." Sahut Midorima sambil menunduk pelan memberi salam.

Nijimura yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi kolam ikan disebelahnya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Midorima. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tidak menunnggu terlalu lama," saat mengatakan itu, Nijimura mendengar seseorang sedang mengumpat disebelahnya, dia hanya tersenyum canggung. "Oh ya, silahkan duduk." Nijimura mempersilahkan Midorima duduk didepannya.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Saya terpaksa harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan yang mendadak." Midorima harus mempertahan sikap sopannya, ini demi perusahaan. Yah, sepertinya dia memang merasa bersalah, apalagi setelah melihat Nijimura tersenyum canggung tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, perkenalkan saya Nijimura Shuzou _desu_" Nijimura mengulurkan tangannya.

Midorima membalas uluran tangan Nijimura, "Midorima Shintaro _desu_,_ yoroshiku_." Setelah melepaskan jabat tangan mereka, Midorima segera membuka tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas. "Langsung saja, Nijimura-_san_. Saya ingin membicarakan tentang–"

"Anoo…" sahut seseorang yang entah dari mana. Midorima memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan heran. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Nijimura kembali tersenyum canggung.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-_san_?" tanya Midorima.

"_Gomen_, Midorima-_san_. Sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang," balas Nijimura sambil menoleh ke samping kirinya. Midorima mengikuti arah pandangan Nijimura dan hampir tersentak dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat ada orang lain di meja itu selain mereka berdua. Orang itu juga memakai kimono yang berwarna merah redup. Membuat pesonanya makin bersinar, Midorima sempat terpana beberapa saat. Dia buru-buru berdehem pelan sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya, lagi. "Perkenalkan dia saudara jauhku. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"_Domo_, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_," sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datar, dari pandangan matanya Midorima merasa sesuatu yang familiar.

Tiba-tiba Midorima bergidik, udara disekitarnya sedikit terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dia kembali hampir tersentak saat melihat tubuh Kuroko sudah dipenuhi aura gelap ditambah dengan pandangan mata yang langsung tertuju padanya. Dia seperti merasa iblis berada didepannya, tetapi dalam wujud malaikat, meski wajah Kuroko tetap saja datar. Tenggorokan Midorima terasa sedikit kering, dia lalu berdehem pelan untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Midorima Shintaro _desu._"

"_Gomen_, Midorima-_san_. Sebenarnya karena dia yang akan meneruskan perusahaan itu, jadi saya mengajaknya ikut tanpa memberitahukanmu." Nijimura masih tetap memasang senyum canggungnya.

_Aku heran dia masih bisa tersenyum disaat orang disebelahnya sudah hampir bertrasnformasi sepenuhnya menjadi iblis _nanodayo_? Lagipula, kenapa dia jadi seperti itu _nanodayo_?_, batin Midorima.

Tanpa Midorima tau, sebenarnya batin Nijimura sedang meraung minta tolong. Meskipun sangat akrab dengan adiknya ini, Nijimura tetap tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Kuroko yang bisa berubah menjadi semenakutkan ini. "Sudahlah Kuroko, kau tak perlu semarah itu. Aku tau, aku sudah mengacaukan acara pagimu, dan dia membuatmu menunggu selama hampir setengah jam disini, tapi sudah cukup sampai disini, ya? Kau jangan marah lagi, aku traktir dua gelas _vanila milkshake_ jumbo sebagai permohonan maaf bagaiama?" Nijimura melancarkan serangan penenang yang paling ampuh yang telah diajarkan oleh Ibu Kuroko sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Sementara itu, Midorima memandang Nijimura sedikit kesal karena merasa dirinya disangkut pautkan dengan kemarahan si surai biru muda itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sadar kalau dia juga salah. _Memang cara seperti itu berhasil _nanodayo_? Dia bukan anak-anak lagi _nanodayo, batin Midorima merendahkan.

Tiba-tiba Midorima merasa udara disekelilingnya kembali normal, hawa gelap disekitar tubuh Kuroko juga sudah menghilang diganti dengan bling-bling yang sangat banyak, meskipun sekali lagi, wajah Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasanya. _Cara itu ampuh _nanodayo_!_, batin Midorima entah kenapa tak bisa menerimanya. Sementara Nijimura mengelap keringat dingin yang dari tadi ternyata mengalir di pelipisnya.

"_Saa_, Midorima-_san_, ayo kita lanjutkan diskusinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Nijimura juga mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tasnya.

Saat masih asyik berdiskusi, Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. "_Gomen_, _Nii-san_, aku mau ke toilet dulu," pamit Kuroko lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Sementara itu, Midorima sejak tadi dilanda kebingungan, apakah dia harus menelpon Akashi dan memberitahukannya soal Kuroko atau tidak. Dia terus memandangi arah kepergian Kuroko sampai Nijimura memanggilnya.

"Maaf, Nijimura-_san_, saya permisi dulu," pamit Midorima tiba-tiba sambil merogoh ponsel didalam saku celananya. Nijimura hanya bisa menatap bingung kepergian Midorima yang menuju pintu masuk.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko masuk kedalam toilet dengan mudahnya. Berkat hawa keberadaanya yang tipis, dia tidak perlu melayani sapaan dari para pelayan maupun orang-orang yang saat masuk restoran tadi terus memandanginya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa tahan dengan pesona keimutan Kuroko, bahkan orang seperti Akashi pun ikut terjerat dengan pesonanya.

Sejak tadi satu hal yang terus berputar didalam kepala Kuroko. Dia merasa familiar dengan wajah Midorima, sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kuroko menggeleng pelan, _mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_, pikir Kuroko. Dia lalu memasuki salah satu bilik toilet.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kuroko selesai memenuhi panggilan alam dan segera mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Setelah melap tangannya dan mengeringkannya, Kuroko merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dengan susah payah dia meraih ponselnya yang dia letakan dilengan kimononya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

'_Moshi-moshi_, Tetsu-_kun_?' sahut lawan bicara Kuroko.

"Momoi-_san_, ada apa?"

'Kudengar kau sedang bersama Midorin, ya?' tanya Momoi.

"Midorin?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

'Satsuki, _aho_! Mana mungkin dia mengerti dengan nama panggilan anehmu itu!' bentak seseorang yang suaranya tidak dikenali Kuroko. '_Gomen_, Tetsu-_kun_. Maksudku, Midorima. Midorima Shintaro. Kau sedang bersamanya kan?'

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. _Ah! Jadi dia salah seorang yang aku temui di Majiba bersama Momoi-_san_. Pantas saja terasa familiar_, batin Kuroko. "_Ha'i_ Momo-_san_. Memanganya kenapa?"

'Huwaaa! Beneran! Kuroko-c_chi_, hati-hati-_ssu_!'

_Suara cempreng dan panggilan seperti ini…. Kise-_kun_?_, Kuroko lagi-lagi membatin.

'Tetsu-_kun_, pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati ' kali ini Momoi kembali mengambil alih saluran telekomunikasi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko berjalam keluar toilet. Dia memutuskan untuk menelpon sambil berjalan menuju mejanya kembali.

'_Ano nee_, Tetsu-_kun_–' kalimat Momoi terhenti karena tiba-tiba Kuroko tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pelayan yang sepertinya kewalahan membawa nampan berisi piring kotor menuju dapur. Ponsel Kuroko terjatuh, piring-piring dan gelas yang ada diatas nampan juga semuanya jatuh ke lantai. Kimono Kuroko sedikit terkena cipratan makanan sisa. Akibatnya sekarang badannya berbau sup tofu.

"_Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen_," si pelayan terus-terusan membungkuk meminta maaf, sepertinya dia takut mendapat marah dari atasannya.

Kuroko terdiam, menatap kimononya, lalu ponselnya yang terjatuh dan digenangi jus seperti sedang berenang. Dia lalu menatapa si pelayan. Pelayan itu terus-terusan membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Wajah Kuroko tetap datar, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan marah seperti saat bersama Nijimura dan Midorima tadi. Sepertinya stok kemarahannya hari ini sudah ia habiskan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah meminta maaf," sahut Kuroko sambil berjongkok meraih ponselnya. Si pelayan keras kepala dan terus saja meminta maaf. "Berhentilah meminta maaf, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil mengehela nafas pelan. Memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis tak selamanya menguntungkan. Dia lalu menatap ponselnya. Sepertinya ponselnya mati mendadak karena terkena jus. _Apa yang ingin dikatakan Momoi-_san,_ ya?_, Sepertinya Kuroko sedikit penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko sampai di meja tempat Nijimura dan Midorima masih asyik berdiskusi. Orang yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Kuroko adalah Nijmura karena mencium bau sup tofu di dekatnya. "Kuroko? Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" tanya Nijimura khawatir. Kuroko hanya memandang Nijimura datar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Midorima terus memperhatikan gelagat Kuroko. Matanya sejenak terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah mengalir dari jempol Kuroko. "Kuroko, ada apa dengan tangamu?"

Nijimura memandang Midorima heran, begitu juga Kuroko. Mereka lalu memandang kearah yang dimaksud Midorima. Mata Nijimura terbelalak lebar, sedangkan Kuroko tetap _stay calm_ meskipun melihat jempolnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya ampun, Kuroko. Jempolmu kenapa?" Nijimura sedikit panik lalu mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan darah di jempol Kuroko.

"Sepertinya terluka saat pelayan tadi menabrakku," jawab Kuroko polos _plus_ nada monoton.

"Itu sebabnya kau berbau sup tofu juga?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya ampun…"

Midorima tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah plester luka yang merupakan _lucky item_-nya hari ini. "Pakai ini _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku membawa ini dengan sengaja _nanodayo_. Kebetulan saja hari ini _lucky item_-ku adalah plester luka _nanodayo_. Zodiakmu pasti aquarius kan, hari ini keberuntunganmu berada diurutan paling bawah _nanodayo_."

Nijimura dengan cepat mengambil plester luka yang diberikan Midorima sambil menggumamkan terima kasih lalu memasangkannya di jempol Kuroko. "_Yokatta_, Midorima-_san_ membawanya."

"_Are_? Tetsuya?" sapaan Akashi tiba-tiba menganggetkan Kuroko yang sedang sibuk diobati oleh Nijimura. Tak hanya Kuroko, Nijimura dan Midorima juga kaget dengan kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba.

"Akashi-_kun_?" balas Kuroko.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ya, Tetsuya. Kita bisa bertemu disini. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, apa kedatanganku mengganggu?" Akashi menatap Midorima yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Akashi? Akashi…. Akashi…. Aka… shi…" Sementara itu, NIjimura menggumamkan nama Akashi seperti sedang merapalkan mantra dengan mata tertutup, dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja restoran didepannya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari satu orang pun yang duduk dimeja itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk ambil tindakan. "Nijimura Shuzou, kan?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nijimura yang langsung terkesiap balas menatap Akashi. "Aku ingin membawa Tetsuya bersamaku hari ini."

Nijimura terdiam, dia bukan sedang berpikir tapi belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sementara Kuroko justru menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang makin menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Maksud Akashi-_kun_ apa? Lagipula aku sedang mengadakan diskusi penting disini," tolak Kuroko halus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Midorima yang justru balik menatapnya horror. Kuroko jadi semakin bingung.

Akashi diam-diam menyeringai, sepertinya dia memang sudah dikuasai iblis menyeramkan. Matanya tak berpindah sedetikpun dari Nijimura. Nijimura yang sekilas melihat seringan Akashi merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, dia melirik Kuroko diam-diam, mungkin mencoba memanggil pertolongan dari adik manis disebelahnya. Namun yang didapat Nijimura adalah muka datar Kuroko tetapi pandangan matanya menyiratkan kebingungan.

_Apa dia tidak merasakan hawa menyeramkan ini?_ Nijimura membatin sambil melirik Midorima yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin tapi berhasil dia sembunyikan dengan tampang _cool-_nya. _Tuh liat, Midorima juga sudah merasakannya. Tapi apa-apaan adikku ini? Apa dia mati rasa? Atau jangan-jangan radar untuk melindungi diri sendirinya sedang rusak?, _perang batin sedang terjadi didalam diri Nijimura.

Akashi makin menyeringai melihat dua orang dimeja yang didatanginya secara sengaja itu sudah merasakan keabsolutannya, tinggal seorang lagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa, bukan, tidak mau. Dia tidak mau Kuroko-nya merasa ketakutan terhadap dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, aura gelapnya tak boleh menyentuh terotori Kuroko.

"A-aku terserah Kuroko saja, kalau dia tidak keberatan," jawab Nijimura sambil kembali melirik adiknya yang tidak juga terlepas dari kebingungannya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Tetsuya, kau ikut denganku." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko tiba-tiba hingga Kuroko terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya dan hampir terjatuh. Nijimura yang duduk disamping Kuroko tak terima adiknya diperlakukan kasar hampir saja melabrak Akashi jika tidak dihentikan oleh Midorima.

Sekarang Kuroko berdiri tepat disamping Akashi. Dia tidak bisa melawan mengingat tenaga Akashi lebih kuat darinya, padahal tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh beda. Kuroko hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, imut.

Nijimura yang melihatnya hampir saja mencubit pipi Kuroko seperti yang biasa dia lakukan tapi dia urungkan karena Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, 'jangan berani sentuh Tetsuya-ku' kira-kira seperti itulah radar bertahan hidup milik Nijimura mengartikan tatapan Akashi. Midorima yang juga melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, tapi semburat merah jambu di pipinya cukup menjadi bukti bahwa dia juga tak bisa melawan pesona keimutan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apapun yang kau lakukan itu, jika tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang lebih buruk , segera hentikan." Titah Akashi pada makhluk manis disebelahanya.

Kuroko menoleh, mantap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung sambil menelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Sepertinya hari ini Kuroko terus-terusan dibuat bingung oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. "Maksud Akashi-_kun_ apa?"

Sumbu kesabaran Akashi habis. Jika tetap disini, dia bisa saja berbuat yang tidak-tidak didepan calon kakak iparnya. Hal itu tidak diinginkannya karena bisa mencoreng statusnya nanti sebagai adik ipar yang baik didepan Nijimura. "Midorima, kuserahkan urusan yang disini padamu." Akashi kembali menarik tangan Kuroko yang sejak tadi tidak dilepaskannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sedangkan Kuroko yang ditarik lagi secara tiba-tiba, limbung dan hampir terjatuh lagi. "Eh?! Akashi-_san_? Tolong pelan-pelan!" tegur Nijimura yang sepertinya mulai khawatir dengan nasib adik manisnya.

"Akashi…" Nijimura kembali bergumam setelah tubuh Akashi dan Kuroko hilang dari pandangan, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Lalu sebuah ingatan penting seperti menghantamnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah Midorima. "Dia– Si Akashi itu? Akashi Seijurou?! Benarkan?"

Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengehla nafas, lelah. Bos-nya benar-benar membuatnya lelah beberapa hari ini. Tapi dibalik itu, dalang sebenarnya adalah malaikat manis dan tak berdaya bersurai biru muda dengan manik mata yang sewarna dengan surainya lah yang membuatnya lelah. Tapi mengingat kemarahan Kuroko diawal diskusi tadi, Midorima sepertinya harus mengubah pandangan 'malaikat tak berdaya' dari pendiskripsiannya tentang Kuroko.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko," Midorima menggumamkan doa sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

_ Surat Lamaran _

"Kita mau kemana, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela mobil milik Akashi. Hari ini Akashi tidak memanggil Tanaka-_san_ untuk menjadi supirnya, dia ingin mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri hari ini. Perlu diketahui bahwa dengan tidak adanya Tanaka-_san_, itu artinya dia hanya berdua dengan Kuroko yang duduk disamping jok supir.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, Tetsuya?" Akashi justru membalikkan pertanyaan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Akashi. Dia sempat terdiam sejenak saat memperhatikan wajah Akashi dari samping. Sepertinya dia mulai terkagum-kagum dengan karya Tuhan yang berwujud Akashi Seijurou yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya itu.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Akashi sempat menangkap semburat merah muda di pipi Kuroko.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Lagi pula kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bertanya padaku kita akan kemana? Bukannya Akashi-_kun_ yang mengajakku?" balas Kuroko, sepertinya dia mulai merasa sedikit kesal.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat dimana Tetsuya ingin pergi. Kau yang memutuskan, Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab jujur, apa adanya. Dia memang tidak memikirkan tujuannya saat mengajak Kuroko pergi dari restoran bernuansa Jepang itu. Yang dipikirannya hanyalah segera menjemput Kuroko dan pergi berdua dengannya. Dia tidak memikirkan tempatnya, yang penting dia bisa berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Kuroko tampak sedang berpikir. Beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lalu tertutup lagi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Setelah hampir lima menit berpikir, Kuroko akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban yang dipikirnya tepat. "Perpustakaan," sahut Kuroko pelan.

Akashi masih terdiam, bukan berarti dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, hanya saja dia heran dari sekian banyak tempat, kenapa mahkluk unyu disampingnya ini malah memilih perpustakaan. "Kau senang membaca ya, Tetsuya." ini bukan pertanyaan, kalau diingat-ingat Momoi pernah mengatakan bahwa pertama kali dirinya bertemu Kuroko juga di perpustakaan.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mananggapi pernyataan Akashi yang didengarnya lebih seperti pertanyaan. Karena Akashi setuju dengan usulnya, dia mulai menyusun daftar buku apa saja yang harus dibacanya diperpustakaan.

Suasana kembali hening, masih ada setengah jam untuk sampai ke perpustakaan terdekat. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja didalam mobil. Tapi karena pada dasarnya sikap keduanya keras kepala, meski ada niat untuk memecah keheningan tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mau memulai percakapan. Dari sudut pandang Akashi, jika dia yang memulai percakapan, sebagian dari dirinya tidak terima. Sedangkan Kuroko, karena merasa baru mengenal Akashi beberapa hari, dia tak berani bersikap sok kenal.

Akashi lelah, sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengawali percakapn sebagiannya lagi tidak. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif memulai percakapan saat melirik pemuda manis disampinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara.

"Kalian sedang mendiskusikan apa tadi?" tanya Akashi asal. _Ini demi memecah keheningan_, batin Akashi. Sebenarnya dia tahu, tapi karena Kuroko sepertinya tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya, jadi tak ada salahnya membuka percakapan dengan topik ini.

"Masalah perusahaan _Otou-san_," jawab Kuroko jujur, sepertinya dia tidak ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya seorang pewaris tunggal. Kuroko juga heran kenapa dirinya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan jujur seperti ini, biasanya jika kedapatan sedang bertemu dengan orang yang terlihat seperti pekerja kantoran oleh temannya, Kuroko selalu mencari-cari alasan lain supaya dirinya tidak ketahuan sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal. "Nijimura-_niisan_ memintaku menemaninya, katanya demi menambah pengetahuan," sambung Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk pelan, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan surat lamaranmu? Apa kau sudah mengirimnya?"

"Ya." jawaban Kuroko hampir membuat Akashi menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba. Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko. "Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke beberapa perusahaan."

"Kapan kau mengirimnya? Ke perusahaan mana saja? Sudah ada balasannya?" tanya Akashi seperti tengah menyelidik seseorang. Kuroko menatapnya heran. Akashi segera berdehem. "Oh, begitu."

Kuroko menatap mobil didepannya, mereka sedang berhenti menunggu lampu berwarna hijau. "Kemarin aku mengirimnya ke beberapa perusahaan. Dan tentu saja belum ada balasan."

Diam-diam Akashi membuat note dikepalanya, setelah kencan – Akashi sendiri yang menganggapnya seperti itu – dirinya dengan Kuroko, dia harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Midorima secepatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-_kun_ sedang apa di restoran tadi?" pertanyaan Kuroko memecah lamunan Akashi.

Akashi tidak mungkin menjawab jujur bahwa dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapa Momoi dan teman – budak – nya yang lain di TK kalau Kuroko sekarang sedang bersama Midorima di restoran khas Jepang itu. "Aku baru saja menyantap sarapanku disana. Aku suka sekali dengan sup tofu di restoran itu." Kuroko manggut-manggut, tidak menyadari Akashi sedang berbohong padanya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Akashi bisa berada di TK Momoi pagi ini, karena kalian pasti tau jawabannya, apalagi kalau bukan modus untuk bertemu Kuroko.

Suasana kembali sunyi, mereka kehabisan topik. Karena terburu-buru ingin membawa Kuroko, Akashi lupa menyalakan radio. Disaat seperti inilah radio sebenarnya berguna untuk memecahkan keheningan. Lama terdiam membuat beberapa indra Akashi menajam. Hidungnya menangkap bau familiar, seperti bau sup tofu. Dia melirik Kuroko.

"Apa kau baru saja makan sup tofu, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Memangnya ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya balik.

"Aku seperti mencium bau sup tofu," balas Akashi. Kuroko teringat kejadian dirinya tertabrak pelayan di restoran tadi. Dia lalu membaui kimononya.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_. Sepertinya pakaianku ketumpahan sup tofu," sedikit banyak Kuroko merasa bersalah telah mencemari udara didalam mobil Akashi.

Akashi segera menoleh, melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah karena menahan malu. Gawat, tiba-tiba saja Akashi merasa lepas kendali. Dia segera menepikan mobil mengabaikan pekikan klakson dari mobil dibelakangnya karena gerakan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba.

Akashi menghentikan mobil didepan sebuah toko kecil yang menjual beberapa buku best seller. "Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko heran.

Mesin dimatikan, kaca mobil dinaikkan menyisahkan celah kecil tempat udara keluar masuk. Akashi membalikkan badannya menghadap Kuroko. Manik dwiwarnya dengan intens menatap Kuroko dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis bersurai biru muda dengan manik mata berwarna senada, kulit putih pucat dan mulus, tubuh yang terlihat sangat rapuh dibalut kimono berwarna merah pudar, serta bau sup tofu bercampur vanilla yang tengah berputar-putar disekelilingnya entah kenapa sangat menggoda indra penglihatan maupun penciuman Akashi.

Kombinasi Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sup tofu merupakan racun untuk Akashi. Membuatnya tak bisa berpaling ketika dua hal yang disukainya di dunia ini dipadukan jadi satu, Kuroko Tetsuya beraroma sup tofu, sungguh menggoda Akashi untuk disantap. Tolong panggilkan Aomine, suruh dia bertanggung jawab atas pikiran-pikiran kotor yang sedang menari-nari dikepala Akashi sekarang.

Akashi sejenak lupa waktu dan tempat. Dia merasa seperti hanya dirinya dan Kuroko yang ada di dunia ini. Matanya semakin intens menatap Kuroko, perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kuroko yang memilih menatap kearah lain karena merasa risih.

Bukan, Kuroko merasa risih bukan karena tingkah Akashi, tapi karena degup jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat membuatnya sedikit susah bernafas. _Ada apa denganku?_, perasaan seperti saat bertemu Akashi didepan apartemennya waktu itu kembali muncul. _Bukannya itu karena aku terlalu lama ditempat dingin?,_ batin Kuroko lagi. Memang setelah bertemu Akashi dia buru-buru kembali ke apartemen Nijimura untuk meminum obatnya dan setelah itu sesak nafasnya hilang, makanya Kuroko beranggapan kalau penyakitnya sedang kambuh.

"Tetsuya," panggilan Akashi membuat Kuroko langsung menoleh dan saat itu waktu seperti berhenti berputar.

Disini, saat ini, Kuroko tengah membelalakkan matanya karena kaget menerima serangan Akashi. Otaknya tiba-tiba lambat mengolah informasi. Bibirnya terasa bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan sudah tak ada jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Akashi. Matanya semakin membelalak saat melihat manik dwiwarna Akashi semakin menatapnya intens. Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu menggit bibirnya, dengan tidak sengaja dia mengaduh dan tubuhnya tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mata Akashi masih memaku matanya sementara sesuatu sedang menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi Kuroko hingga seluruh wajahnya. Otaknya masih saja bergerak lambata sehingga tubuh Kuroko tidak bisa bereaksi dan tetap tak bergeming. Kuroko merasakan tangan Akashi menarik kepalanya untuk lebih dekat. Kuroko tak bisa melawan.

Sedangkan Akashi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dikepalanya hanya ada satu hal. Dia ingin segera menjadikan Kuroko miliknya seutuhnya.

Saat Kuroko mulai kesusahan bernafas, Akashi baru melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya lalu menangkup wajah Kuroko, salah satu jempolnya menyentuh bibir Kuroko yang baru saja dicicipinya. Bibir Kuroko berwarna merah sekali, kembali menggoda Akashi tetapi untung saja Akashi akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya, kalau diteruskan dia bisa-bisa melakukan hal yang lebih. Untuk hari ini, dia akan puas dulu dengan yang baru didapatnya.

Kuroko yang wajahnya masih memerah hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Akhirnya otaknya bisa mencerna informasi, dan kesimpulan dari informasi yang diolah oleh otaknya adalah, Akashi baru saja menciumnya. Kuroko tidak tau alasan Akashi menciumnya, tapi dia juga heran kenapa tubuhnya tidak secara spontan melawan tindakan Akashi.

"Tetsuya" Akashi kembali memanggil, tapi Kuroko terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Akashi. Akashi terdiam sejenak, masih terus memandang Kuroko. "Dengan begini, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Dan mulai saat ini, kau telah resmi jadi milikku… Tetsuya."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko menggulirkan bola mata cantiknya dengan cepat menatap Akashi dan hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mungkin lebih terdengar seperti protes, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Senyuman tulus Akashi membuatnya terdiam karena terpesona. Seluruh kalimat yang baru saja dipikirnya untuk ditumpahkan entah kenapa menguap bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Akashi melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan beralih memegang setir. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Akashi masih dengan senyum terkembang.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menyaingi surai merah Akashi. Dalam hati Akashi berterima kasih kepada siapun yang telah menyebabkan Kuroko ketumpahan sup tofu. Si pelayan di restoran tempat Nijimura dan Midorima masih berdiskusi tiba-tiba merinding hebat.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus ke toko pakaian dulu," titah Akashi, Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Kepalanya sibuk memutar adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Bisa-bisa nanti malam dia akan terkena insomnia. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih membutuhkan pergi ke Majiba daripada ke toko pakaian saat ini.

_Kami-sama! Tasukette_, jerit Kuroko dalam hati.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

Review untuk yang tidak bisa lewat PM :  
Karen-san : Hehehe, arigatoo… ^.^  
Iya juga sih, tapi Akashi pasti bisa, ini demi Kuroko… XD

_Omatase…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_…  
Saya update sangat-sangat lama/bow/

Saya baru saja selesai berperang, makanya baru bisa update sekarang…  
Hehehe….

Sekarang saya lagi berusaha memulihkan diri dari efek berperang yang bahan perangnya tak kira-kira… /ngusap keringat/  
Doa'in saya semoga berhasil dan menang ya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_…  
Dan buat rekan sesama angkatan yang juga ikut berperang, semoga kita semua sukses… /amin/

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya jadi aneh-aneh….  
Ini masih termasuk rate T kan?  
Trus, kalo pendiskripasian adegannya ada yang tidak sesuai, saya minta maaf/bow lagi/

So, mind to review?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi pelan. "Tetsuya," panggilnya lagi setelah selama beberapa menit tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang dipanggilnya. Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang duduk tenang disalah satu kursi diruang luas penuh buku itu.

Ya, sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berada disebuah perpustakaan yang lumayan besar. Setelah membeli pakaian ganti untuk Kuroko, Akashi segera membawa mereka ke perpustakaan terdekat. Setelah sampai, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kuroko segera masuk dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, meninggalkan Akashi yang justru hanya berdiri didepan pintu masuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Kuroko.

_Akhirnya tiba juga! Pokoknya aku harus banyak-banyak memebaca untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang kejadian tadi_, Kuroko bertekad dalam hati. Tapi pikirannya justru kembali memutar kejadian sebelum ke toko pakaian tadi dan kembali membuat wajah Kuroko memerah, untung saja Akashi tidak melihatnya.

Setelah memilih buku yang menarik perhatiannya, Kuroko segera mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan memungkinkannya membaca dengan tenang. Tapi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang bersurai merah telah menganggu ketenangannya dengan terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Kuroko merasakan kalau orang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi lagi.

Kuroko mengalah, terpaksa dia harus mengabaikan buku ditangannya. "Ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" ada nada malas disana meskipun tetap saja wajah Kuroko datar.

"Kau sudah membaca surat kabar pagi ini?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, _ini gara-gara Nijimura-_niisan_ yang menggangu acara pagiku,_ batinnya lalu menggeleng. "Memangnya ada apa Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ada lowongan pekerjaan yang dicetak di surat kabar pagi ini. Kau berminat?" Akashi memperlihatkan surat kabar yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi segera membuka surat kabar itu dan memperlihatkan iklan lowongan pekerjaan yang dikatakan Akashi.

Kuroko hanya bisa _facepalm_ –secara imajiner tentunya karena wajah datarnya tak mau lengser dari peringkat tertinggi ekspresi yang paling sering digunakan Kuroko – melihat iklan lowongan kerja yang dicetak sebesar satu halamaan. "Perusahaan Rakuzan sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan, syarat-syaratnya… "Kuroko bergumam lalu melanjutkan bacaannya dalam hati.

"Kau memenuhi semua syarat-syarat ini, Tetsuya. Besok kau melamar pekerjaan dikantor ini," entah kenapa Akashi terdengar seperti sedang memerintah Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, masih sedikit ragu.

"Tapi disini tidak tertulis akan dipekerjakan dibidang apa, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi terdiam, sejenak berpikir. "Tenang saja, ini pasti pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan," Kuroko hanya mengangguk lagi. "Sepulang dari sini kau harus langsung menulis surat lamarannya, atau jika kau mau, Aku bisa membantumu menulisnya sekarang," tawar Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula berkat pengajaran dari Akashi-_kun_, aku sudah bisa menulis surat lamaran pekerjaan dengan format yang benar," tolak Kuroko halus. Akashi ingin memaksa, tapi diurungkan niatnya. Biarlah kali ini Kuroko mengurusnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, besok kau sudah harus mengirimkannya." Kuroko lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus dengan bacaannya. Akashi juga memilih pergi mencari buku yang juga ingin dibacanya untuk menemani Kuroko.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

**SURAT LAMARAN**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_ Surat Lamaran _

Akashi hampir saja mengamuk sambil melempar gunting kepada Midorima setelah masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya dan menemukan tumpukan berkas baru yang menggunung. Seingatnya kemarin sudah dia selesaikan semua.

"Berkas-berkas apa ini, Shintaro?" tanya Akashi sambil menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengambil gunting dari dalam saku celananya. Midorima hanya bisa berdehem kaku sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Itu berkas-berkas pelamar pekerjaan dari surat kabar yang kemarin kau perintahkan _nanodayo_."

Alis Akashi berkedut, bahkan meskipun syarat-syaratnya sudah sangat spesifik, ternyata masih banyak juga yang mengirim surat lamaran pekerjaan ke kantornya. "Sejak kapan berkas-berkas ini sampai?" Akashi mendelik kearah Midorima.

"Sejak kemarin siang _nanodayo_. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya langsung _nanodayo_."

Akashi berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya, menyimpan tas diatas mejanya lalu berjalan lagi menuju jendela besar dibelakang kursinya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ponsel pintar berwarna merah milik Akashi segera terangkat keluar saat Akashi mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya. Dia lalu menekan tombol kontak dan menekan angka satu. Setelah itu, ponselnya dia dekatkan ke telinga. Aura gelap masih tetap melekat ditubuh Akashi sejak melihat tumpukan berkas tadi.

Midorima yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Akashi tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika aura gelap disekitar tubuh Akashi menghilang tak berbekas saat Akashi menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Halo, Tetsuya?" Akashi terdiam, samar-sama Midorima mendengar suara lawan bicara Akashi ditelepon.

Entah kenapa Midorima sudah bisa menebak siapa lawan bicara Akashi setelah aura gelap itu tiba-tiba menghilang. _Orang yang bisa membuat Akashi seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya _nanodayo, batin Midorima. Dia lalu memutuskan keluar dari ruang kerja Akashi sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, meninggalkan Akashi yang mulai sibuk dengan dunianya bersama Kuroko. Sepertinya dia harus segera ke kafetaria sekarang, dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan dampak negatif dari aura gelap Akashi yang terlanjur masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah mengirim surat lamaran pekerjaanmu?" Akashi kembali diam, menunggu lawannya selesai bicara. "Begitu, ya. Kau harus mengirimkannya hari ini juga. Jangan sampai berkasmu tidak diterima karena jumlah pelamar yang sudah memenuhi kuota." Akashi kembali terdiam. "Kau harus mengirimnya langsung. Saat sampai di kantornya, kau harus melapor ke meja resepsionis dan mengatakan namamu. Kau mengerti, Tetsuya?" Akashi tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai? "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tutup ya, Tetsuya" saat hampir menekan tombol merah, Akashi teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Tetsuya!" Kuroko menyahut pelan dari seberang sana. "Kau harus memakai pakaian yang menurutmu mencerminkan kepribadianmu." Akashi kembali tersenyum, bukan, kali ini benar-benar menyeringai. "Kalau begitu sudah ya, Tetsuya. Jaa."

Sambungan terputus. Akashi kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan duduk disana. Setelah menarik nafas sejenak, dia lalu menekan salah satu tombol telepon yang terletak diatas mejanya. "Segera ke ruanganku sekarang, jangan lupa bawa beberapa kantung sampah besar." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi bersandar sejenak dikursinya sambill menutup mata.

Saat mendengar suara ketukan, Akashi segera mempersilahkan si pengetuk yang diyakininya seorang OB. "Bereskan berkas-berkas itu, semuanya," titah Akashi. Dia tak perlu khawatir akan ada berkas kantor yang terikut karena kemarin dia sudah menyimpannya dengan rapi dilaci mejanya. Lagipula menurut laporan Midorima, semua berkas-berkas ini berasal dari para pelamar pekerjaan. Sekarang Akashi tinggal duduk tenang diatas kursinya.

"Saya permisi, Akashi-_sama_," pamit si OB lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Akashi.

Sayup-sayup Akashi mendengar suara riuh para bawahannya yang kebetulan berada didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa-apaan sampah itu?" tanya seseorang, Akashi menduga dari nada bicaranya orang itu sedang terkejut dan memandang tak percaya pada OB yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Ini berkas para pelamar pekerjaan yang baru, tuan," sahut si OB.

"Semuanya dibuang?" kali ini suara yang berbeda.

"Akashi-_sama_ ada-ada saja, kenapa menawarkan lowongan pekerjaan kalau pada akhirnya semuanya justru dibuang?" seorang anak buahnya sepertinya berani mengomentari sikap Akashi.

"Hei, Akashi-_sama_ bisa mendengarmu!" teguran dari orang itu datang terlambat karena beberapa detik sebelumnya terdengar sesuatu yang sepertinya menancap dipintu ruangan Akashi. Dan tanpa berpikir lama para bawahan Akashi sudah tau kalau si bos pasti mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka memilih kabur sebelum terkena langsung lemparan gunting dari Akashi.

Sedangkan Akashi dalam ruangannya justru terheran-heran, sejak kapan banyak bawahannya yang lalu lalang didepan ruang kerjanya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Saat ini Nijimura sedang fokus memperhatikan tingkah pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Nijimura merasa pagi ini Kuroko bertingkah aneh. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan kurang tenaga.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko?" tanya Nijimura sambil menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang sibuk menyikat giginya. Kuroko diam, sibuk menggosok giginya meski tangannya bergerak seperti tak bertenaga. "Kau sakit?" Nijimura menyentuh dahi Kuroko. "Tidak panas," gumamnya kemudian. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kuroko menghentikan gerakan menggosok giginya sejenak, beberapa menit kemudian dia mulai menggosok giginya lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Nijimura yang bertubi-tubi. _Lebih buruk lagi, Nijimura-_niisan_,_batin Kuroko.

Semalam Kuroko memutuskan untuk mencoba tidur, tapi baru beberapa menit terlelap, potongan adegan-adegan kemarin saat dirinya berada didalam mobil Akashi kembali menari-nari didalam kepalanya. Akibatnya Kuroko terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat berat. Dan setelah merasa cukup tenang, Kuroko kembali mencoba untuk tidur dan lagi-lagi potongan-potongan adegan itu mengganggunya._ Sudah kuduga aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini_. Akhirnya Kuroko menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Dan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul empat Kuroko akhirnya bisa tidur, tetapi tidurnya kembali terganggu saat jam weker yang diletakkan di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya berbunyi dan menandakan pukul lima pagi. Kuroko dengan sangat berat hati hanya mematikan jam wekernya dan kembali tidur. Alhasil, dia bangun kesiangan.

"Tumben kau tidak mengajak Nigou lari pagi. Dan tidak biasanya juga kau bangun terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" sepertinya insting Nijimura soal adiknya yang manis ini tak bisa diremehkan.

Mendengar itu, Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat hendak mengambil gelas berisi air untuk berkumur. Nijimura menangkap gerakan Kuroko dengan mata memicing, curiga. Tapi berkat wajah datar Kuroko, Nijimura masih tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran Kuroko.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bilang, aku sudah membuat sarapan. Aku tunggu diruang makan," setelah mengatakan itu, Nijimura berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi sebelumnya, tak lupa dia mengacak pelan surai lembut Kuroko yang masih belum dirapikan oleh pemiliknya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko muncul diruang makan dengan keadaan yang lebih mendingan dibandingkan saat menggosok gigi tadi.

"Duduklah," Nijimura mempersilahkan lalu meletakkan makanan Kuroko didepan kursi Kuroko.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Nijimura-_niisan_," sapa Kuroko. Dia baru ingat, tadi dia lupa mengucapkan sapaan pagi kepada NIjimura.

Nijimura tersenyum lembut. "_Ohayou_, Kuroko," balas Nijimura sambil duduk dikursinya. "Ayo makan. _Itadakimasu_."

"_Itada_–" ponsel Kuroko tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dan setelah melihat nama si pemanggil, Kuroko menatap Nijimura yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya.

"Angkat saja dulu telponnya," Nijimura memberi izin.

Kuroko segera berdiri lalu menunduk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang hanya dibatasi lemari kecil dari ruang makan.

Kuroko mendekatkan ponsel birunya ke telinga setelah menekan tombol hijau. Dia terdiam sejenak, "ya, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko terdiam lagi, "belum," sahut Kuroko sambil menggeleng pelan.

Nijimura kembali memperhatikan tingkah pemuda manis yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kuroko tampak sangat serius mendengarkan perkataan lawan bicaranya. "Baik, Akashi-_kun._" Wajah Kuroko masih tetap datar tapi matanya mengerjap cepat beberapa kali seperti sedang kebingungan. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Kuroko kembali menyahut, "mengerti Akashi-_kun._" Kuroko mengagguk pelan, "ya, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, tetapi saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh lawan bicaranya ditelepon Kuroko segera mendekatan ponselnya kembali ke telinganya. "Eh?" kuroko benar-benar bingung tapi kemudian menyahut, "baiklah Akashi-_kun._" Kuroko kembali terdiam, "Jaa."

Sambungan diputuskan, Kuroko kembali berjalan ke ruang makan sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan duduk dikursinya. Dikepalanya sedang timbul pertanyaan darimana Akashi mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Dan Kuroko teringat beberapa jam setelah kejadian dimobil Akashi, Kuroko memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Akashi.

Sementara itu, Nijimura terus saja memandang Kuroko dari kursinya, curiga. "Tumben ada yang menelponmu pagi-pagi begini. Siapa dia?" Nijimura sampai menghentikan acara sarapannya demi menginterogasi Kuroko.

"Dia Akashi Seijurou-_kun_. Orang yang kemarin bertemu dengan Nijimura-_niisan_ di restoran khas Jepang itu," sahut Kuroko sekenanya. Dia lalu menggumamkan '_itadakimasu_', meraih sumpit dan memulai sarapan paginya.

Nijimura mengernyitkan alisnya, _Kenapa si Akashi Seijurou itu menelpon Kuroko pagi-pagi? Terus, apa Kuroko tau Akashi itu siapa?_, gumam Nijimura. Dia yakin seratus persen Kuroko masih belum tau identitas Akashi yang asli. "Kuroko apa kau–" saat ingin bertanya, Nijimura melihat Kuroko sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa peralatan makannya. Nijimura memandang Kuroko bingung, "kau sudah selesai?" Kuroko mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju bak cuci piring. "Kau tidak ingin tambah? Porsi yang tadi seperempat dari porsiku sendiri. Apa kau yakin?" Nijimura sepertinya mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan Kuroko, apalagi tadi pagi sepertinya Kuroko kurang sehat.

"Maaf, NIjimura-_niisan_. Aku harus buru-buru. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang." Kuroko selesai meletakkan peralatan makannya, dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar. "_Niisan_ tenang saja, aku akan singgah membeli sesuatu di perjalanan nanti." Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Pasti _vanilla milkshake_," Nijimura menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Saat masih asyik mengunyah, dia teringat janjinya pada Kuroko kemarin. "Aku harus mentraktirnya _vanilla milkshake jumbo_ hari ini," gumam Nijimura lalu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nijimura saat melihat Kuroko keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kasualnya. Setelah makan, Nijimura beralih ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi.

"Pergi melamar pekerjaan," jawab Kuroko.

"Dengan pakaian yang seperti itu?" Nijimura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Kuroko. Saat ini Kuroko menggunakan celana kain berwarna biru pudar, hampir seperti jeans, dan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi kemeja.

"Akashi-_kun_ bilang, aku harus memakai pakaian yang menurutku mencerminkan kepribadianku. Kurasa ini cocok," Kuroko menjawab pelan sambil melihat kembali pakaiannya.

"Tidak bisa! Ayo kembali ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku yang memilihkan pakaianmu," Nijimura menarik paksa lengan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan kakaknya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko sedang asyik menyeruput _vanilla milkshake jumbo_nya, hasil dari traktiran Nijimura sambil berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Meski wajahnya datar, aura bling-bling karena pagi-pagi sudah ditraktir _vanilla milkshake jumbo_ oleh kakaknya terus berputar-putar disekitar tubuhnya. Sedangkan Nijimura yang berjalan disampingnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Aku sudah tidak ragu lagi, kau memang benar-benar maniak _vanilla_ ya, Kuroko? Bahkan sampai pasta gigimu juga berasa _vanilla_." Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya lalu menoleh kearah Nijimura. "_Niisan_ yakin mau menemaniku? Apa tidak ada kerjaan dikantor?" tanya Kuroko.

Nijimura menggeleng, "karena Midorima-_san_ kerjanya cepat, jadi semua kerjaan dikantor sudah aku selesaikan kemarin. Hari ini aku mau berisitirahat sejenak sambil menemanimu," Nijimura memandang Kuroko balik, Kuroko lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Nijimura. "Tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin diantar dengan mobil? Sebenarnya aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobil jika kau mau," Nijimura teringat penolakan halus di apartemen tadi saat dia menawarkan untuk mengantar Kuroko dengan mobil.

"Aku mau naik kereta, _Niisan_. Lagipula tempatnya dekat," jawab Kuroko yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Nijimura.

Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti saat mereka berjalan didepan toko _cake_ dan menoleh kedalam toko. Nijimura yang terheran-heran segera mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroko. Dia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu sedang melambai kearah dirinya dan Kuroko. Pemuda itu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, yang diberi julukan 'bayi raksasa' oleh beberapa teman mereka. Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Murasakibara adalah teman sejak kecil meski Nijimura lebih tua beberapa tahun.

Pintu toko terbuka, pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu tadi keluar masih dengan menggunakan pakaian kokinya lalu menghampiri Kuroko dan Nijimura. "_Ohayou_, Niji-_chin_…" sapa Murasakibara.

"_Ohayou_, Murasakibara," balas Nijimura.

"_Ohayou_, Murasakibara-_kun_," kali ini Kuroko yang menyahut. Dia sadar diri kok, Murasakibara tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan memilih menyapa duluan.

Murasakibara terlihat membelalakkan matanya sejenak, lalu tatapan malas andalannya kembali mengambil alih. "Ah, Kuro-_chin_, _ohayou_…" Murasakibara tanpa izin langsung mengelus kepala Kuroko. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, tidak perduli dan lebih asyik menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya.

"Tumben tokomu buka pagi-pagi, Murasakibara. Apa ada event tertentu hari ini?" tanya Nijimura.

Murasakibara menggeleng malas, tangannya sudah kembali keposisinya semula. "Aku hanya kebetulan bangun pagi-pagi hari ini…" jawabnya sambil menatap Nijimura, pandangannya lalu beralih ke Kuroko. "Ah, Kuro-_chin_, kemarin aku baru saja membuat resep _cake_ baru dengan rasa _vanilla_. Kuro-_chin_ ingin mencobanya?" Murasakibara langsung menarik lengan Kuroko tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Dan karena tubuh mereka terlampau jauh berbeda tingginya, Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dibawa masuk kedalam toko dengan wajah yang tetap datar tapi aura disekitarnya sedikit suram. Nijimura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya dengan teman masa kecil mereka itu.

Murasakibara memaksa Kuroko duduk disalah satu kursi dan berjalan pelan menuju etalase _cake_ miliknya. Dengan kakinya yang panjang tak butuh waktu lama untuk Murasakibara kembali sambil membawa dua piring _cake_ ditangannya. Melihat _cake_ itu aura suram disekitar Kuroko hilang tak berbekas.

"Silahkan, Kuro-_chin_, Niji-_chin_," Murasakibara meletakkan kedua piring _cake_ itu didepan Kuroko dan Nijimura. Jangan tanya kenapa Murasakibara bisa tahan tidak memakan _cake_ yang ada ditangannya tadi, karena sekarang ini dia sedang pergi mengambil _cake_ yang sama tetapi dengan ukuran lima kali lipat dibandingakan _cake_ Kuroko dan Nijimura. Dia juga ikut makan bersama Kuroko dan Nijimura. Biarlah para pegawainya yang beres-beres sambil bersiap menyambut pembeli.

"Kuro-_chin_ mau kemana?" tanya Murasakibara langsung sambil mengunyah _cake_-nya.

Kuroko menyuruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya sedikit, mengabaikan _morning tea _yang dibawakan salah satu pegawai saat mereka baru duduk beberapa menit yang lalu. "Pergi melamar pekerjaan, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Murasakibara diam sejenak sambil masih mengunyah, sedangkan Nijimura dengan hikmat menikmati _cake_ yang sudah diduganya pasti enak.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng, "tidak boleh, Murasakibara-_kun_. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tokomu," tolak Kuroko halus.

"Tenang saja, Muro-_chin_ bisa mengurusnya…" balas Murasakibara sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka yang sedang sibuk dibalik meja kasir.

"Kau tidak boleh merepotkan Himuro-_kun_ terus-terusan, Murasakibara-_kun_," Kuroko masih tetap menolak.

Nijiimura yang hanya sebagai _silent listener_, manggut-manggut mengiyakan perkataan Kuroko. Tangannya meraih cangkir _morning tea_-nya

"Tapi aku merasa Kuro-_chin_ dalam bahaya…" jawaban polos Murasakibara membuat Nijimura tersedak. Dia lalu memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Begitu juga Kuroko yang langsung menghentikan makannya. "Aku hanya merasa seperti itu…" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap _cake_ didepannya.

Kuroko mengehela nafas pelan, Nijimura hanya memandanganya. Sekilas memang mereka sempat melihat tatapan khawatir Murasakibara. Entah kenapa Nijimura merasa senang tak hanya dia yang khawatir dengan Kuroko.

"Tenang saja, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh kok," Kuroko menjawab sambil menatap Murasakibara, matanya memancarkan ketenangan.

_Sikap inilah yang selalu membuatnya cocok dengan anak-anak_, pikir Nijimura sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

Kuroko masih belum yakin Murasakibara sudah merasa tenang, dia berpikir sejenak. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Murasakibara-_kun_. Tenang saja. Sepulang dari melamar pekerjaan nanti, aku akan datang lagi kesini bersama Nijimura-_niisan_," Kuroko masih berusaha menangkan. "Murasakibara-_kun_ tunggu saja disini sambil membantu Himuro-_kun_, oke?" meski wajahnya datar, perasaan Kuroko tersampaikan lewat nada bicaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Murasakibara akhirnya mengangguk.

Setelah menghabiskan _cake_-nya, Kuroko dan Nijimura pamit dan kembali melanjutkan perjalan. Sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Nijimura hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ menatap gedung tinggi didepannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau tempat yang dituju Kuroko adalah gedung ini. Salahnya tidak bertanya sebelumnya pada Kuroko. Kalau tau begini, dia tidak akan memilih pakaian semi resmi seperti yang digunakan Kuroko saat ini.

"Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan Rakuzan?!" tanya Nijimura masih tak percaya. Kuroko mengangguk lugu. "Kau tau siapa bekerja disini?" tanya NIjimura lagi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Midorima-_kun_. Orang yang kemarin kita temui dan merupakan teman Momoi-_san_ dan Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko melupakan Kise dan Aomine.

Nijimura memijit pelan pelipisnya, "hanya itu?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan, dia menatap bingung kearah Nijimura. "Kau tau–"

"Kuroko-_cchi_!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan mengalihkan atensi Kuroko dari Nijimura. Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang berlari ke arah Kuroko dari dalam gedung. Dibelakang mengikut pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai biru tua dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_," sapa Kuroko. Nijimura menatap aneh ke sekelompok orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Salah satu alisnya berkedut saat salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. "Sesak, Kise-_kun_," tegur Kuroko pelan, tapi si surai kuning, Kise Ryouta, tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dan saat Nijimura hendak menarik paksa Kise, seorang berkulit tan telah mendahuluinya.

"Hentikan itu, Kise! Tetsu jadi susah bernafas!" tegur orang itu. Saat si surai kuning berhasil disingkirkan, giliran si surai merah jambu yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lengan kiri Kuroko.

Alis Nijimura kembali berkedut. _Apa-apan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka bersikap sok kenal pada Kuroko_?, pikir Nijimura tidak terima. _Dan salah satu dari mereka berani memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya!_

Kuroko diam saja, gelas _vanilla milkshake jumbo_-nya sudah masuk ke tempat sampah saat mereka meninggalkan stasiun kereta tadi. Dia melihat kakaknya, Nijimura, mulai sedikit merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan ketiga temannya. "_Niisan_, kenalkan. Mereka teman-teman baruku. Dia Kise Ryota-_kun_, Aomine Daiki-_kun_, dan Momoi Satsuki-_san_," Kuroko menunjuk teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba berdiri kaku sambil sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar kata '_Niisan_' dari mulut Kuroko.

_Kakaknya!_, jerit ketiganya dalam hati.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda/-_ssu_," sahut ketiganya kompak sambil membungkuk sejenak. Nijimura balas membungkuk sambil berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja perasaan terganggunya tidak bisa dengan cepat hilang.

Suasana jadi hening. Kuroko lalu memilih buka suara. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Itu…" Momoi tampak ragu menjawab. Dua orang lainnya juga terlihat sama. Nijimura hanya menatap mereka heran. Momoi menatap kedua temannya. Mereka seperti sedang bertelepati. Setelah beberapa menit, Momoi mengangguk mantap. "Tetsu-_kun_," panggil Momoi. Kuroko yang sejak tadi memandang mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Momoi. Momoi kembali sedikit ragu.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya agak kesal karena Momoi terlalu mengulur waktu, mereka tidak ingin ketahuan Akashi sedang berada disini. "Kau lama, Satsuki. Tetsu!" kali ini Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine. Aomine tertegun sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Kami dengar dari Midorima, kau akan datang kesini. Makanya kami datang." Aomine melirik sejenak ke arah Kuroko dan Kuroko semakin menatap Aomine dengan tatapan bertanya. Aomine salah tingkah, "jadi begitulah…"

_Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?!_, pikir NIjimura dalam hati. Ada api imajiner disekitarnya.

Kuroko masih belum mengerti, Aomine sudah malas menjelaskan sedangkan Momoi masih ragu-ragu. Kise manatap kedua temannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "_Genkai-ssu_!" pekikan cempreng Kise mengalihkan semua pandangan padanya. "Kami khawatir dengan Kuroko-_cchi_. Soalnya Midorima-_cchi_ bilang Kuroko-_cchi_ mau kesini-_ssu_."

Kuroko masih gagal paham, atau memang tidak mengerti arah percakapan ini. _Apa salahnya datang ke perusahaan ini_?, pikir Kuroko.

Oh _God_, lindungilah Kuroko yang tidak menyadari ada iblis berkedok malaikat tampan yng sedang menunggunya didalam gedung tinggi itu.

"_Anoo_… Tetsu-_kun_?" kali ini Momoi yang bersuara karena melihat kedua temannya sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana memberitahu Kuroko. Mereka bertiga yakin, Akashi mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka saat ini dari suatu tempat didalam gedung didepan mereka itu. Melihat Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak merasa dirinya berbahaya, Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine bisa manarik kesimpulan kalau Kuroko tidak tau siapa pemilik perusahaan yang sedang ditujunya itu. Saat Kuroko beralih menatapnya, Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya sambil sesekali melirik. "Tetsu-_kun_, apa kau tidak tau kalau…"

Perkataan Momoi menggantung membuat Kuroko memasang pose bingung yang menggemaskan. Kepalanya dimiringkan lalu menatap Momoi dengan tatapan bingung. Manusia bersurai warna warni disana hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipi mereka, kecuali Nijimura dan Kuroko tentunya. Nijimura sudah sering membuat Kuroko memasang pose seperti itu, sudah sejak kecil malah. Makanya dia sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja rona merah dipipinya membuktikan kalau dia tetap tak terbiasa dengan pesona keimutan Kuroko yang sepertinya makin lama makin meningkat.

Momoi kembali dikuasai oleh akal sehatnya, dia berdehem sebentar. "Tetsu-_kun_, sepertinya kau tidak tau kalau Akashi-_kun_–" lagi-lagi deringan di ponsel Kuroko memotong pembicaraan penting. Momoi menggerutu pelan.

"Maaf, Momoi-_san_," Kuroko lalu menekan tombol hijau. "_Moshi-moshi_, Akashi-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko.

Jleb! Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang tertusuk. Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine seketika memegang dada mereka. _Ketahuan!_, jerit mereka dalam hati. Mereka tidak tau kalo Akashi punya nomor telepon Kuroko. Dan sekarang mereka sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko dari cengkeraman Akashi.

Melihat Kuroko masih asyik berbicara dengan Akashi, Kise mengambil inisiatif untuk memberitahukan Nijimura yang _notabene_nya adalah kakak Kuroko, meski dia tidak tau kakak kandung atau bukan. "_Anoo_… _Niisan_?" panggil Kise.

Nijimura menoleh, sebelah alisnya berkedut mendengar panggilan Kise padanya. "Nijimura, Nijimura Shuzou."

"Baiklah. Nijimura-_cchi_," alis Nijimura kembali berkedut, _-_chii_?_, tanyanya dalam hati. "Ini cuma perasaanku, tapi…. Apa Kuroko-_cchi_ tidak tau kalau Akashi-_cchi_…" Nijimura mengerti arah pembicaraan Kise dan segera mengangguk.

"Sama sekali," jawaban Nijimura memunculkan petir imajiner dibelakang tubuh Kise, begitu juga Momoi dan Aomine yang jadi pendengar. "Memang ada apa?" Nijimura bingung melihat reaksi ketiga orang didepannya yang sudah pucat seperti mayat.

"Nijimura," panggilan Aomine membuat lagi-lagi alis NIjimura berkedut, _tanpa embel-embel?_. "Sebaiknya kau cegah Tetsu umtuk bekerja disini," saran Aomine. Nijimura merasa ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua, dan jika Kuroko bekerja disini akan ada hal yang buruk yang menimpa Kuroko.

"Nijimura-_san_," untuk pertama kalinya Nijimura tidak merasa kesal dengan panggilan yang diberikan teman-teman baru Kuroko ini. "Aku tidak yakin jika mengatakan ini tapi, Tetsu-_kun_ benar-benar dalam bahaya jika berkerja disini. Jadi kami mohon, Nijimura-_san_ meyakinkan Tetsu-_kun_ untuk tidak melamar pekerjaan disini."

Nijimura mulai merasakan firasat buruk, "tapi dia belum tentu diterima kan?"

Ketiga orang didepannya menggeleng. "Apa Nijimura-_san_ sudah melihat iklan lowongan pekerjaannya?" Tanya Momoi. Nijimura menggeleng pelan, Kise lalu memberikan sebuah suratb kabar yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Nijimura mulai membaca, beberapa menit kemudian kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya. _Semua syaratnya menjurus ke Kuroko! Apa-apaan dengan 'pemuda bersurai biru dan bermanik mata senada' itu?! Sudah pasti ketahuan siapa yang dimaksudkannya kan?!_, Nijimura meremas Koran yang dipegangnya. "Aku harus menghenti–"

"Maaf, _Niisan_, Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, dan Momoi-_san_. Aku harus segera masuk, kata Akashi-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_ sudah menungguku di dalam. Aku permisi," pamit Kuroko mengabaikan tatapan tak rela dari orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya.

"Aku tidak sadar mereka sudah selesai berbicara…" Momoi langsung kehilangan tenaga. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya menatap tubuh Kuroko yang semakin mengecil hingga tak terlihat lagi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Saat ini Kuroko sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu sofa dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang memilik dua meja dan kursi kerja yang sedikit berdekatan. Ruangan itu memiliki satu set sofa, dua buah lemari berisi buku, satu lemari pendingin, dan tentu saja AC. Didepannya ada dua jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan kota dibawahnya. Kuroko tak yakin sekarang dia ada di lantai keberapa. Saat di lift tadi, dia tidak sempat melihat tombol yang ditekan MIdorima dan tau-tau mereka sudah sampai.

Meski terlihat sedang duduk diam, sebenarnya kepala Kuroko sibuk memutar adegan saat dia baru memasuki gedung ini sejam yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Setelah masuk kedalam gedung, Kuroko segera menuju meja resepsionis. "_Anoo_,_ sumimasen_," sapa Kuroko. Dua orang wanita yang sedang bertugas dimeja resepsionis itu sibuk celingak celinguk mencari asal suara. Mereka tidak mennyadari keberadaan Kuroko padahal Kuroko berdir tepat didepan mereka. "_Sumimasen_, saya disini," sahut Kuroko. Dan saat kedua wanita itu menemukan sosok Kuroko, mereka terbelalak kaget sambil memekik lumayan keras tetapi semenit kemudian menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kagum.

"_Sumimasen_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sahut seseorang diantara mereka yang dengan cepat tersadar dari pikatan pesona Kuroko, sedang salah satunya lagi masih sibuk _fangirl_-an.

"Saya mau melamar pekerjaan disini berdasarkan iklan di surat kabar beberapa hari yang lalu."

Keduanya kembali terbelalak. Wanita yang akhirnya tersadar juga dari zona _fangirl_-nya langsung menatap Kuroko serius. "Apa anda yakin?"

Kuroko menatap bingung, lalu mengangguk. "Iya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kuroko, kedua wanita itu tiba-tiba melakukan rapat kecil-kecil. Kuroko sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun aku tidak tega. Soalnya kemarin semua berkasnya dibuang."

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti malaikat rapuh itu."

"Aku juga."

Yak, dua orang telah terdaftar dalam tim penyelamat dan pelindung Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tapi kita harus bersikap profesional. Untuk saat ini aku akan mencoba menghubungi Midorima-_sama_ dulu."

Kuroko melihat salah satu diantaranya meraih telepon dan menekan sesuatu. Dan setelah beberapa menit dia memutuskan sambungan dan kembali menelpon seseorang. Kuroko mendengar namanya disebut dan wanita yang sedang menelpon itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-_san_, mulai hari ini anda sudah bisa bekerja disini. Sebentar lagi, Midorima-_sama_ akan menjemput anda dan mengantar anda ke ruang kerja anda," wanita yang baru saja menelpon mengabarkan perintah atasannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko bingung, bukannya dia harus diwawancarai dulu? Saat malamar pekerjaan menjadi guru di TK Momoi saja dia harus menjalani beberapa tes. Masa sekarang langsung diterima begitu saja. "_Anoo_, bagaimana dengan wawancaranya?"

Wanita tadi menggeleng, "anda tidak perlu wawancara." Jawabannya membuat wanita di sebelahnya membelalakan mata. Sementara itu, Midorima dari depan _lift_ sudah memanggil nama Kuroko, Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju Midorima sambil sejenak melirik dua wanita yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tak percaya, tanpa wawancara, bahkan tanpa baca berkas dia langsung diterima!"

"Aku juga, aku pikir berkasnya juga akan berakhir seperti kemarin. Tapi syukurlah…"

Setelah itu Kuroko tak mendengar apa-apa lagi karena langkahnya sudah sampai kedalam _lift_.

**Flasback End**

Kuroko terus saja kepikiran. Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, seseorang membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang yang di tempatinya dengan koridor di depan. Seseorang masuk diikuti seseorang lagi. Kuroko tak berani melihat siapa yang masuk karena masih merasa asing.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tetsuya." Suara itu tak asing di telinga Kuroko. Dengan cepat Kuroko melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk. Dan kedua matanya membelalak beberapa detik sebelum kembali seperti semula dan memancarkan kebingungan.

Di depannya berdiri Akashi dengan pakaian resmi, kemeja merah dilapisi jas berwarna hitam dan celana kain berwarna sama serta sepatu pentofel hitam. Sedangkan di belakang Akashi berdiri Midorima yang juga berpakaian sama tetapi kemeja yang dikenakan Midorima berwarna hijau. Ditangan midorima juga ada jas berwarna putih.

"Akashi-_kun_? Kenapa disini?" tanya Kuroko. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"_Are_? Tetsuya, kau mau bekerja di perusahaan ini tapi tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik perusahaan ini?" Akashi menggeleng pelan sambil sedikit menyeringai, Kuroko ternyata masih belum tau siapa dia.

Kuroko menggeleng, polos. Dia memang tidak sempat mencari tau informasi tentang perusahaan Rakuzan karena Akahsi terus-terusan menyuruhnya untuk secepatnya melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan ini.

Midorima maju selangkah, "Perkenalkan Kuroko, dia adalah Akashi Seijurou," Kuroko manggut-manggut mengerti, "dia pemilik perusahaan ini _nanodayo_," acara manggut-manggut Kuroko seketika berhenti.

"Apa?" Kuroko sejenak merasa tuli.

Akashi, masih dengan seringainya, pura-pura kesal dan berdecak keras. "Apa kau tidak dengar Tetsuya, aku pemilik perusahaan tempat kau bekerja ini"

Kuroko masih diam, berusaha mencerna, wajahnya memang datar, tapi Akashi bisa melihat sirat kekagetan dimata Kuroko.

"Mulai hari ini kau menggantikan pekerjaan Shintarou," titah Akashi.

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh? Tapi…" dia merasa tidak enak pada MIdorima karena tiba-tiba merebut jabatannya.

"Tenang saja, Shintarou dengan senang hati memberikanmu jabatannya." Kuroko masih ragu

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "aku senang kau datang menggantikanku, Kuroko. Dengan begini, aku bisa fokus dengan pekerjaan yang ingin kulakukan _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku berterima kasih padamu _nanodayo_."

Kuroko tetap saja merasa tidak enak dan ragu. "Tapi –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ingat aku pemilik perusahaan ini, Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak bisa dibantah, aku absolut."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, mulai sekarang mejamu ada disana _nanodayo_," pamit Midorima. Setelah menunjukkan meja Kuroko yang terletak disamping Akashi, Midorima segera keluar ruangan.

Kini hanya Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada dalam ruang itu. Kuroko hanya bisa diam tak bergeming ditempat duduknya, Akashi lalu duduk tepat disamping Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko sedikit risih, apalagi memori tentang kejadian kemarin kembali berputar dikepala Kuroko dan membuat rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil membawa wajah Kuroko menatapnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Melihat Tetsuya hanya diam, sambil berusaha melihat kearah lain, Akashi kembali menyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, dia dapat merasakan tubuh Kuroko mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan setelah tinggal beberapa senti, Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko berusaha mengabaikan, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga kejadian kemarin tidak terulang karena bisa berakibat buruk untuk jantungnya.

"Tetsuya, tatap mataku," titah Akashi. Hawa keabsolutannya membuat Kuroko dengan terpaksa menurut. Dan saat keduanya saling menatap, Akashi kembali menyeringai membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri. "Mulai hari ini kau adalah sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadiku. Dan jangan lupa bahwa kau juga milikku. _Yoroshiku nee_, Tetsuya."

Seluruh bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri mendengar perkataan Akashi, entah kenapa firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya. Tapi firasat itu menjadi hilang tak berbekas saat Kuroko melihat senyuman tulus Akashi. "Baik, Akashi-_kun_," jawab Kuroko langsung tanpa tau rencana apa yang telah disusun Akashi didalam kepalanya.

Dan saat Kuroko merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja – dia berusaha membuang pikiran negatif –, senyuman tulus Akashi kembali berubah menjadi seringaian yang lebih lebar. Bulu kuduk Kuroko kembali berdiri.

_Lindungilah aku/Kuroko/Kuroko-_cchi_/ Tetsu/ Kuro-_chin_/ Tetsu-_kun_, _Kami-sama, doa Kuroko dan orang terdekatnya serempak dalam hati.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

_Omatase…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_…  
Saya update lagi-lagi lama/bow/

Sepertinya chapter kali ini terlalu panjang… /baru sadar/  
Semoga _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_ tidak keburu bosan membaca…

Trus, special thanks buat Minna-san yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview chapter kemarin /bow/  
Kalian menyembuhkanku dari penyakit WB, _hontouni arigatoo_/nangis terharu/  
Buat yang ngereview chap yang lalu-lalu juga, _hontouni arigatoo_… ^.^

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi, itu artinya matahari sudah cukup lama menyinari bumi dan membuat suhu udara sedikit panas. Tapi kenapa Kuroko justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Meski ruangan yang di tempatinya memiliki AC dan diatur dengan suhu yang cukup membuat udara terasa sejuk, Kuroko merasa seperti sedang berada di Kutub Utara. Pasalnya iblis berkedok malaikat bersurai merah yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya itu terus saja menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dan jangan lupa seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Saat ini ruangan yang sedang ditempati Kuroko hanya berisi dirinya dan si pemuda bersurai merah. Sejak tadi alarm di kepala Kuroko sudah berstatus siaga, pergerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan Akashi di mejanya membuat alarm di kepala Kuroko meningkat statusnya menjadi _danger_. Untungnya, Akashi tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kuroko berkat wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan tingkah Kuroko yang langsung menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan barunya tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini.

_Aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang mudah itu_, pikir Akashi setelah menumpuk dokumen yang terakhir dikerjakannya di sudut mejanya.

Karena Kuroko memilih memfokuskan diri, sejak tadi diruangan itu hanya terdengar suara tuts laptop yang ditekan, dan pelakunya sudah pasti Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

Akashi mulai gerah. Bukan berarti dia bosan memandangi wajah Kuroko yang semakin dilihat semakin membuatnya tak bisa berpaling ke arah lain. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau hanya memandangi saja, dia ingin mendengar suara Kuroko. Meski beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja berbincang berdua sejak ditinggal Midorima. Akashi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pakaian Kuroko. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Tetsuya…" panggilan Akashi membuat Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi. Tak sia-sia Kuroko memiliki wajah datar, karena meski di kepalanya mulai terlintas pikiran-pikiran negatif sejak Akashi memanggilnya tadi, Akashi takkan menyadarinya. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menggunakan pakaian yang menurutmu mencerminkan kepribadianmu?"

Kuroko memandangi pakaiannya. Pakaian semi resmi yang dipilihkan Nijimura tadi pagi. Dia kembali menatap Akashi. "Seseorang memilihkanku pakaian yang ini," jawab Kuroko jujur.

Alis Akashi berkedut, dia tidak suka Kuroko memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan orang lain selain dirinya. "Seseorang?" Akashi menatap Kuroko curiga.

"Ya." Kuroko merasa Akashi menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih. Meski begitu, Kuroko memilih kembali menatap layar laptopnya mengingat pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak. Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu Akashi masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. "Nijimura-_niisan _yang memilihkannya untukku."

Jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi akhirnya menghilangkan tatapan curiganya pada Kuroko meski matanya tak lepas menatap Kuroko. Dia ingat Aomine pernah memberitahunya kalau Kuroko tinggal dengan saudara jauhnya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi lagi.

"Ya, Akashi-_kun?_" Kuroko tak mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya sekedar menjawab.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kuroko terkesiap.

Kuroko lalu mengambil note kecil yang berada disebelah laptopnya. Note itu berisi jadwal Akashi yang padatnya tak kira-kira. Kuroko menyusuri setiap tulisan yang ada di note kecil itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia lalu menatap Akashi yang ternyata masih saja menatapnya. "Sampai selesai makan siang nanti, jadwal Akashi-_kun_ kosong. Setelah itu, Akashi-_kun_ harus rapat dengan beberapa klien dan Kepala Cabang di Kyoto untuk membahas proyek baru."

Akashi mengangguk, "sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Akashi, dia jadi teringat sejak kecil _Otou-san_nya sering mengajarinya berbagai hal tentang perusahaan, meski hanya bagian-bagian dasarnya saja.

Karena tiba-tiba teringat _Otou-san_nya, Kuroko jadi teringat _Niisan_nya yang mungkin saja masih menunggunya dibawah. Pikirannya jadi tidak tenang. Belum lagi dia teringat janjinya dengan Murasakibara. Kuroko melirik dengan gelisah ponselnya yang diletakkan diatas meja disebelah note kecil yang baru saja diambilnya.

Akashi yang menangkap perubahan kecil dari tingkah Kuroko itu mengerinyitkan alis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi jadi mengerti apa yang membuat Kuroko gelisah "Kau bebas melakukan apapun, Tetsuya. Selama kau memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu padaku."

Perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan aura bahagia. Karena Akashi sudah membolehkannya, berarti dia tak perlu sungkan lagi. Alarm siaga di kepalanya sudah menghilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku ingin menghubungi Nijimura-_niisan_. Mungkin dia masih menungguku dibawah," penjelasan Kuroko dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Akashi. "_Arigatoo_, Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko lalu meraih ponselnya dan dengan cepat mencari nomor Nijimura.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

**SURAT LAMARAN**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_ Surat Lamaran _

Nijimura memilih menunggu Kuroko di lobi perusahaan. Dia tidak sendirian karena ketiga orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi juga ikut menunggu Kuroko. Mereka tidak perduli sudah berapa jam mereka menjadi penghuni tetap di lobi yang cukup sejuk itu. Meski beberapa kali Aomine terlihat seperti akan tertidur di kursinya. Jika saja dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Midorima tadi, Nijimura pasti sudah meninggalkan lobi perusahaan ini dan menunggu Kuroko di Majiba atau di toko milik Murasakibara.

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana ini? Tetsu-_kun_ sudah masuk kedalam!" pekik tertahan Momoi. Dia panik. Baru saja dia menyaksikan Kuroko memasuki wilayah kekuasaan Akashi.

"Ini gara-gara kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, Satsuki," Aomine menyalahkan Momoi karena sejak awal dia tidak memberitahukan Kuroko tentang Akashi dan terus saja ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, Dai-_chan_? Bukannya kau juga tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas pada Tetsu-_kun_?!" Momoi mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kau balik menyalahkanku?!" Aomine tidak terima.

Kise yang merasa suasana mulai tegang, memilih melerai dua sahabat sejak kecil didepannya ini. "Maa, maa-_ssu_. Tak perlu saling menyalahkan-_ssu_."

Aomine dan Momoi serentak sewot. Kise juga turut ambil peran dalam gagalnya mereka mencegah Kuroko. "Kau juga salah kan, Kise/Ki-_chan_!" sahut Aomine dan Momoi bersamaan.

"Eh? Kok aku juga-_ssu_?" rengek Kise tidak terima.

Nijimura hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya melihat ketiga orang didepannya ini bertengkar seperti anak-anak. "Kalian bertiga, berhentilah bertengkar!" teguran Nijimura diabaikan. Nijimura menghela nafas, dia mulai ikut-ikutan kesal. Suara ketiga orang didepannya ini semakin membuat kepalanya sakit, teruta suara cempreng dari Kise. Salah satu tangannya memegang pundak Aomine dan satunya lagi memegang pundak Kise, membuat ketiga makhluk bersurai warna warni didepannya mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mereka bertiga terbelalak ketakutan melihat aura hitam pekat disekitar Nijimura.

"Bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran yang seperti anak-anak ini?" suara Nijimura mengingatkan mereka pada suara Akashi saat sedang kesal, meski rasanya Akashi masih lebih menakutkan.

"Baik/baik-_ssu_!" sahut mereka kompak seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan.

"Bagus," puji Nijimura, aura gelap disekitarnya hilang tak berbekas. "Sekarang lebih baik kita menunggu Kuroko di Lobi saja," ajakan Nijimura disetujui oleh tiga orang lainnya yang masih tetap merasa ketakutan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Kuroko di Lobi perusahaan, Kise melihat Midorima berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Midorima-_cchi_!" panggil Kise, membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkesiap. Yang dipanggil juga dengan terpaksa menoleh. Matanya langsung disuguhkan pemadangan ketiga temannya dan seseorang yang ditemuinya kemarin. Merasa tidak sopan jika mengabaikan kehadiran Nijimura, Midorima memilih menghampiri Nijimura dan mengabaikan keberadaan ketiga temannya.

"_Ohayou_, Nijimura-_san_," sapa Midorima.

"_Ohayou_, Midorima-_san_," balas Nijimura.

"Hei Midorima! Mana Tetsu? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Aomine langsung membuat Midorima merasa sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini _nanodayo_? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_."

"Kau tak perlu tau, jawab saja pertanyaanku," Aomine sepertinya semakin cemas. Soalnya melihat Midorima tidak bersama dengan Akashi disaaat seperti ini jelas saja membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan Kuroko.

"Midorima-_cchi_, Kuroko-_cchi_ dimana-_ssu_?" kali ini Kise yang bertanya.

Midorima menghela nafas, apalagi setelah melihat tatapan cemas Momoi yang sejak tadi memilih diam. Dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya pasti sudah diketahui jawabannya oleh ketiga, bukan keempat orang didepannya ini. "Kalian berdoa saja _nanodayo_," jawaban Midorima bukannya membuat keempat orang didepannya lega, malah semakin membuat mereka khawatir.

"Apa maksud–" perkataan Momoi terpotong karena Midorima mulai kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harus segera pergi, ada pasien yang menungguku _nanodayo_."

Punggung Midorima tak lepas dari tatapan keempat orang yang ditinggalkannya hingga tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan.

**Flashback End**

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Nijimura mengecek ponselnya. Menunggu Kuroko menghubunginya. Dia ragu menghubungi Kuroko duluan karena takut mengganggu proses pelamaran pekerjaannya.

Dan seakan _Kami-sama_ mengetahui kecemasannya terhadap adik manisnya, ponsel Nijimura tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat ketiga orang lainnya langsung terkesiap, menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan bertanya dan menunggu Nijimura mengatakan nama si penelpon.

Nijimura tak menjawab tatapan bertanya Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi. Dia memilih langsung menjawab telepon itu. "_Moshi-moshi_, Kuroko?" mendengar nama Kuroko disebut ketiga orang bersurai warna warni itu semakin mendekati tubuh Nijimura. Nijimura sedikit risih dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka menjauh. "Ada apa?" Nijimura fokus menyimak apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya, matanya tiba-tiba membelalak. "Apa?!" Nijimura tak bisa menahan pekikan kagetnya. "Secepat itu?" Nijimura masih terlihat kaget. Lalu setelah terdiam beberapa menit dia lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi berhati-hatilah." Nijimura melirik jam yang berada diatas pintu masuk. "Biar aku yang menghubungi Murasakibara." Nijimura terdiam lagi, "ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya. Kalau kau sudah selesai, hubungi aku dan aku akan menjemputmu." Nijimura menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya dia sedikti tidak rela. "Jaa…" setelah menekan tombol merah, Nijimura memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi.

Nijimura menghela nafas, menatap ketiga orang disekitarnya. "Dia bilang dia sudah diterima kerja, dan langsung mulai bekerja hari ini. Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tau apa posisinya setelah melihat Midorima keluar sambil menenteng jas dokter tadi. Dia menghubungiku karena yakin aku masih menunggunya dan belum pulang. Dia menyuruhku pulang duluan. Itu artinya, kalian bertiga juga pulanglah. Sepertinya dia akan pulang larut hari ini," Nijimura kembali menghela nafas lalu berjalan meninggalkan lobi menuju pintu keluar.

Yang bisa dilakukan Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine hanya terdiam. Mereka sudah menebak akan jadi seperti ini. Itu artinya mulai saat ini, Kuroko akan terus dimonopoli oleh Akashi seorang. Momoi kembali terduduk dikursinya.

"Berarti aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu Tetsu-_kun_ di TK lagi…" mata Momoi mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kita pulang dulu, Satsuki. Kau tidak boleh manangis disini. Kau mau memanggil Akashi kemari?" kata Aomine sambil menuntun Momoi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Kise mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Aku tetap tak akan menyerah-_ssu_!" pekik Kise sedikit dipaksakan membuat Aomine mendelik cepat kearahnya.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Kise. Memalukan tau!"

"_Hidoii-ssu_!"

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri salah satu koridor di kompleks apartemennya. Dengan langkah yang tegas dan cepat dia memasuki lift lalu menekan tombol lantai paling atas dari gedung yang berisi puluhan apartemen ini. Sesekali dia mengecek jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 30 menit. Sudah waktunya untuk menjemput bos bersurai merahnya.

Sudah sebulan Kuroko bekerja sebagai sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadi Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik perusahaan Rakuzan sekaligus bos-nya. Sejak hari kedua kerja, Akashi dengan seenaknya memasukkan jadwal baru kedalam jadwal harian Kuroko yaitu harus mengurus keperluan Akashi setiap hari kerja mulai dari pagi hari hingga pulang dari kantor. Dan saat Kuroko melayangkan pertanyaan yang berbau protes, Akashi dengan entengnya menjawab bahwa itu salah satu tugas Kuroko sebagai asisten pribadinya. Mau tidak mau Kuroko terpaksa menurut.

Selain mengurusi keperluan Akashi setiap hari, Kuroko juga ditugaskan untuk membuatkan Akashi bekal makan siang, yah bisa dibilang _bento_ buatan sendiri. Isi _bento_ itu juga tidak main-main. Kuroko harus membuat menu _bento_ sesuai pesanan Akashi. Dan baru seminggu Kuroko bekerja, Kuroko sudah tau apa makanan kesukaan Akashi yang disebut-sebut absolut itu.

Pernah sekali Kuroko melayangkan pertanyaan yang berbau protes lagi. Tapi karena keabsolutan Akashi, lagi-lagi Kuroko terpaksa patuh karena Akashi berdalih kalau itu tugas asisten pribadi.

Selain kedua tugas itu, masih banyak lagi tugas-tugas yang Kuroko ragu merupakan tugas asisten pribadi biasa yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Bukan hanya Kuroko, Nijimura selaku kakak Kuroko – meski bukan kandung – juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Akashi pada adiknya ini.

"Modus," sahut Nijimura saat Kuroko menceritakan tugas-tugas tambahan yang diberikan Akashi padanya di hari keempat dirinya bekerja ditempat Akashi. Kuroko memandang bingung ke arah Nijimura.

"Modus? Angka yang sering muncul? Hubungannya apa?" tanya Kuroko polos.

Nijimura hampir tersedak cemilannya sendiri. Dia lalu menatap adiknya tak percaya. Kami-sama_, aku sudah tak tau sikap polos adikku ini berkah atau kutukan yang kau berikan padanya. Tolong lindungi dia selalu, _Kami-sama, jerit Nijimura dalam hati. Saat ini Nijimura hanya bisa mendoakan agar _Kami-sama_ selalu melindungi adiknya, Kuroko Tetsuya, dimanapun saat dia berada dekat dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya Kuroko mulai merasa risih dan berniat mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadi Akashi. Apalagi setelah mendengar saran dari kakak dan teman-teman yang juga merupakan teman – budak – Akashi saat dia menceritakan perihal pekerjaannya. Mereka sangat mendukung niat Kuroko mengundurkan diri. Tapi sampai saat ini, Kuroko masih bekerja ditempat Akashi.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kuroko tidak mengundurkan diri saja. Tapi, apa menurut kalian mudah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Akashi? Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak. Sekali kau menjadi incaran Akashi dan masuk kedalam cengkeramannya, kau dipastikan takkan bisa melepaskan diri. Apalagi Kuroko yang sudah mengambill alih – meski secara tidak sengaja – dunia Akashi, hal itu menjadi salah satu hal yang mustahil terjadi di dunia.

Sekarang Kuroko sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen milik Akashi. Tangannya bergerak merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan akibat berjalan terburu-buru. Setelah menghela nafas sekali, Kuroko lalu mengetuk pintu. Biasanya, baru satu kali Kuroko mengetuk pintu, Akashi sudah langsung menyahut. Tapi kenapa kali ini sudah ketukan ketiga, Akashi belum menyahut.

Karena cemas, Kuroko segera merogoh saku celana panjang kainnya. Mencari-cari kunci cadangan apartemen milik Akashi. Akashi memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya pada Kuroko agar Kuroko bisa leluasa masuk kedalam apartemennya. Selain itu, sudah pasti Akashi punya niat tersembunyi.

Setelah membuka pintu, Kuroko sedikit heran karena apartemen Akashi masih gelap. Tirai di jendela masih belum disibakkan. Apartemen ini seperti tidak berpenghuni. Dan karena sudah seminggu bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Akashi, Kuroko hafal betul seluk beluk apartemen Akashi. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera menyibakkan tirai di jendela dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan _morning tea_ untuk Akashi lalu meletakkanya diatas meja dekat jendela bersama roti bakar dan selainya. Kuroko memilih menunggu Akashi di ruang tengah sambil mengecek ulang jadwal Akashi hari ini.

_Morning tea_ yang tadi dibuat oleh Kuroko sudah mendingin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuroko juga sudah beberapa kali menerima pesan dari Tanaka-_san_ kalau sudah waktunya Akashi untuk berangkat kerja. Tapi Kuroko masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena Akashi masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Karena cemas tapi lebih ke penasaran, Kuroko berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Akashi.

Ketukan pertama, "Akashi-_kun_?" tak ada jawaban. Kuroko mengetuk lagi. Kemudian menyahut, "Akashi-_kun_?!" masih tak ada jawaban. "Akashi-_kun_, apa kau ada didalam? Ini sudah lewat dari jadwal yang biasanya. Kita harus bergegas ke perusahaan sekarang juga. Akashi-_kun_?!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi membuat Kuroko sepenuhnya cemas dengan kedaan bos-nya. Dia lalu memutar kenop pintu, dan terbelalak kaget saat pintunya ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia lalu mendorong daun pintu yang berwarna putih susu itu pelan-pelan. "Akashi-_kun_?" pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Kuroko dihadapkan dengan suasana kamar yang gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya. Kuroko meraba dinding disekitar pintu, mencari saklar lampu. Dan setelah lampu dinyalakan, dia heran tidak mendapati sosok Akashi.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba , sesuatu menarik atensinya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak pelan diatas tempat tidur dan tertutup selimut. _Apa dia belum bangun?_, pikir Kuroko mendekati ranjang _king size_ milik Akashi. Dan saat selimut disibakkan, Kuroko mendapati Akashi masih tertidur diatas ranjangnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang. Kita harus segera ke perusahaan. Banyak dokumen yang harus dikerjakan. Akashi-_kun_?"

Kuroko menangkap sebuah keanehan. Tubuh Akashi berkeringat padahal AC diruangan ini menyala. Wajah Akashi juga sedikit memerah dan sepertinya tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Selain itu, nafasnya juga kurang teratur. Kuroko menyentuh dahi Akashi. "Dia demam," gumamnya. "Aku harus menghubungi Tanaka-_san_. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menghubungi Midorima-_kun_. Tapi sebelum itu lagi, aku harus mengompresnya dulu."

Saat Kuroko hendak berbalik, sebelah tangannya tertahan sesuatu. Dan saat menoleh, ternyata tangan Akashi mencegatnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Kuroko yang tenaganya tidak sebesar Akashi meski sekarang Akashi sedang demam hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya sudah terkunci kedalam pelukan Akashi. Kuroko terdiam. Mencoba menganalisis keadaan meski jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang. "Sepertinya dia sedang mengigau," gumam Kuroko. "Untuk saat ini, aku harus melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Saat hendak meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya, tangan Akashi malah beralih memegang paha Kuroko, menutupi akses Kuroko untuk mengambil ponselnya. Kuroko sempat tersentak kaget. Kemudian dengan ekspresi datarnya dia menegur Akashi dengan nada yang juga sama datarnya. "Akashi-_kun_, bisa kau pindahkan tanganmu? Aku tak bisa mengambil ponselku kalau begitu," Kuroko berusaha menanggapinya secara rasional meski semburat merah jambu di wajah semakin lama semakin kentara. Kuroko mencoba memindahkan tangan Akashi, tapi entah kenapa tangan Akashi tak mau beranjak dari pahanya. Kuroko mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi Midorima. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah terletak diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur, tangannya lalu meraih benda itu yang ternyata ponsel milik Akashi.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menghubungi Midorima menggunakan ponsel Akashi. Dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Wajah Akashi saat dengan wajahnya. Kedua tangan Akashi juga tak bisa dengan mudah dia pindahkan. Dan sialanya, ponsel pintar Akashi ini memiliki password yang hanya Akashi yang tau. Lalu bagaimana Kuroko akan menghubungi Midorima maupun Tanaka-_san_?

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Kuroko terus mencoba-coba susunan kata atau mungkin susunan angka yang mungkin jadi password ponsel merah ini. Kuroko sudah tidak perduli meskipun ponsel pintar yang sepertinya mahal dan keluaran terbaru itu rusak, salah pemiliknya sendiri yang menutup akses Kuroko untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kuroko mencoba-coba, tapi passwordnya selalu salah. Lalu, entah ada yang merasukinya atau karena putus asa, Kuroko mencoba menuliskan nama kecilnya sendiri. Hasilnya, Kuroko terbelalak kaget karena passwordnya benar. Dia lalu melirik Akashi yang sepertinya mulai tertidur lelap. _Apa maksudnya menggunakan namaku sebagai password? Lalu kenapa dia malah terlihat nyaman sekali menjadikan aku guling? Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Akashi-_kun_? Kalau seperti ini kau seperti Kise-_kun_ saja_, Kuroko melihat alis Akashi berkedut tiba-tiba.

Belum selesai dikagetkan dengan masalah password, Kuroko lagi-lagi harus membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wallpaper ponsel Akashi. Itu foto dirinya sedang tersenyum tipis dan dilihat dari _background_ foto itu diambil, sepertinya familiar dan Kuroko yakin itu toko _cake_ milik Murasakibara. Kuroko melirik Akashi curiga, _kapan dia mengambil foto ini?_, pikir Kuroko. Dia lalu kembali fokus mencari nomor ponsel Midorima. Untungnya Akashi tidak memberikan julukan yang aneh-aneh untuk nama dikontak ponselnya. Kuroko menekan tombol hijau, lalu menunggu sejenak.

'_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa _nanodayo_?' sahut Midorima langsung.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Midorima-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko.

Midorima berdehem pelan, 'Kuroko ya? Ada apa _nanodayo_? Dan kenapa kau memakai ponsel Akashi _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_.' _Kenapa pemuda ini menghubungiku pagi-pagi?_, batin Midorima

"Apa Midorima-_kun_ sibuk?" tanya Kuroko, tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi.

Terdengar Midorima terbatuk pelan. 'Aku baru selesai memeriksa pasien terakhir, memangnya ada apa _nanodayo_?' kening Midorima mengerut karena sudah tiga kali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Midorima-_kun_ bisa datang ke apartemen Akashi-_kun_ sekarang? Sepertinya Akashi-_kun_ demam. Badanya berkeringat dan suhu tubuhnya panas. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur sejak tadi."

Midorima merasa ada yang aneh. 'Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tapi sebelum aku tiba, kau coba dulu untuk mengompresnya dengan air hangat.'

"Baik, Midorima-_kun_," sahut Kuroko lalu memutuskan sambungan. "Berikutnya Tanaka-_san_."

Setelah menghubungi Tanaka-_san_, Kuroko memusatkan perhatiannya untuk membebaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi. Merasa tenaganya sudah mulai terkuras habis dan tak menghasilkan perubahan yang berarti. Kuroko terdiam sejenak lalu menatap wajah Akashi. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan entah kenapa ekspresi Akashi sedikit berubah meski tak disadari Kuroko. Kuroko lalu berbisik ke telinga Akashi dengan suara yang lembut, "Akashi-_kun_, bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku harus mengambil alat kompres untuk Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko yakin Akashi mendengarnya karena setelah mengatakan itu, pelukan Akashi melonggar dan Kuroko bisa terbebas. Tanpa buang waktu, Kuroko segera keluar dari kamar pribadi Akashi.

Akashi merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, matanya dia tutupi dengan salah satu lengannya. "Kupikir dia akan menciumku…" gumam Akashi ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang berat. Sepertinya Akashi lupa kalau Kuroko masih termasuk golongan orang-orang yang pikirannya masih polos. Kalau Akashi dalam keadaan yang seperti biasanya, dia pasti akan mengulang kejadian di mobilnya waktu itu.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur sejak meminum obat pemberian Midorima beberapa jam yang lalu. Demamnya juga sudah turun, meski kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Dia melirik pakaiannya yang ternyata sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Dia memang tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya yang basah karena keringat. Sepertinya Kuroko mau berbaik hati menggantikan pakaiannya.

Akashi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan sebisa mungkin menyamankan posisinya. Dia bergerak sepelan mungkin agar sesosok surai biru yang tertidur diatas kursi disampingnya tidak terganggu. Sejenak Akashi terbebelalak kaget karena Kuroko ternyata masih menemaninya. Dia pikir Kuroko ikutan pulang saat Midorima selesai memeriksanya dan memberikannya obat. Akashi terus menatap Kuroko, orang yang telah merebut seluruh atensinya sejak pertama bertemu. Dia menyukai semua ekspresi yang Kuroko tampilkan –meski ekspresi yang dikeluarkna kebanyakan datar –, termasuk wajah tidur Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak menuju surai biru langit Kuroko yang dari tampilannya saja sudah terlihat halus dan lembut. Tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut Kuroko sampai si empunya surai yang lembut itu terbangun.

"Ng…. Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengucek pelan matanya lalu menatap Akashi yang sepertinya sudah mulai baikan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa lebih mendingan? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Akashi tersenyum – Kuroko tak menyadarinya karena masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya –, tangannya masih nyaman berada diatas kepala Kuroko. _Pantas saja si Makhluk Ungu itu suka melakukan ini_, batin Akashi. Ingatkan dia untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Si Makhluk Ungu yang ditemuinya di toko _cake_ waktu itu. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Kuroko menggeleng imut masih dengan mengucek pelan matanya. "Bisa turunkan tanganmu, Akashi-_kun_? Kau membuatnya semakin berantakan."

Alis Akashi mengerut, bingung. Dia ingat, saat si Makhluk Ungu itu melakukan hal yang seperti ini, Kuroko juga sepertinya merasa tidak suka. Tak ingin membuat pujaan hatinya kesal, Akashi menurunkan tangannya dan terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi diatas kepala Kuroko. Akashi segera menutup mulutnya, sedetik kemudian berdehem pelan dan berusaha memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Sementara itu, Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang menusuk. Dari sorot matanya Akashi tau malaikat bersurai biru didepannya ini sedang kesal. "Aku ke toilet dulu. Apa Akashi-_kun_ mau diambilkan sesuatu?" suara Kuroko terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Hilang sudah sikap baik bak malaikatnya yang biasa.

"Tidak." Setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi, Kuroko berjalan keluar kamar.

Akashi kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Meski demamnya sudah turun, sakit kepalanya masih terasa. Dia mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Baru beberapa menit menutup matanya, Akashi dikejutkan dengan suara bel yang ditekan dengan tidak sabaran, dia juga mendengar Kuroko menyahut menyuruh tamu tak diundang untuk menunggunya membuka pintu. Setelah itu, suasana sunyi kembali. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk," sahut Akashi. Dia kembali memposisikan badannya menjadi duduk, punggungnya dia sandarkan ditumpukan bantal dibelakangnya.

Kuroko masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur. Di nampan itu juga ada beberapa jenis obat yang seingat Akashi diberikan oleh MIdorima. "Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, kata Midorima-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_ harus makan dengan teratur. Akashi-_kun_ bisa demam karena jadwal makan Akashi-_kun_ berantakan. Mulai hari ini, aku ditugaskan Midorima-_kun_ untuk mengawasi Akashi-_kun_ supaya makan dengan teratur." Meski nada bicaranya seperti dia terpaksa melakukannya, sebenarnya Kuroko mau melakukan ini dengan senang hati. Saat melihat Akashi sakit, dia merasa gagal menjadi asisten pribadi Akashi karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan bos-nya. Kuroko belum menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain yang sebenarnya dia rasakan saat melihat Akashi sakit.

Saat Kuroko sudah duduk kembali di kursinya yang tadi dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya keatas nakas disamping tempat tidur, Akashi menyadari ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. "Siapa yang datang?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri untuk mempersiapkan makan siang Akashi. "Itu –"

Suara Kuroko teredam oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari depan pintu kamar Akashi. Mendengar suara itu, tanpa diberitahupun Akashi sudah tau siapa dalangnya. Dengan siaga, tangannya meraih sesuatu dibawah selimutnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dan tidak ditangkap oleh mata bulat Kuroko.

Pintu terbuka. Sedetik kemudian sesuatu terbang melayang diatas kepala seorang bersurai kuning yang berdiri paling depan dan bertugas membuka pintu. Semua orang terdiam. Kise, si pelaku yang membuka pintu, beserta dua orang dibelakangnya diam kaku ditempat dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mereka baru saja lolos dari serangan gunting tajam milik Akashi. Dan sekarang, mereka bertemu langsung dengan tatapan haus darah dari iblis bersurai merah itu. Sedang Kuroko, yang disebut-sebut sebagai malaikat penolong karena bisa menghilangkan aura gelap milik Akashi sedang membelakangi mereka dan sibuk mempersiapkan obat untuk Akashi minum.

_Pantas dia berani melempar benda itu! Kuroko sedang tidak melihatnya!_, jerit ketiganya ketakutan.

Kuroko berbalik menghadap Akashi dengan mangkuk bubur ditangannya. "Apa kau melempar sesuatu Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko polos. Sepertinya dia melihat bayangan Akashi melempar sesuatu dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak." Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi diam tak bersuara. Mereka sudah tidak merasakan tatapan haus darah itu lagi. Aura disekitar Akashi sekarang berubah menjadi lembut dan menenangkan. Meski sudah tau hal ini mungkin terjadi asal Kuroko ada disekitar Akashi, mereka tetap cukup shock melihat perubahan Akashi yang sangat cepat itu.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tiga orang yang tetap _stay_ didepan pintu. "Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_, silahkan masuk," Kuroko mempersilahkan. Atensinya kembali kepada Akashi, dia lalu memberikan mangkuk di tangannya kepada Akashi. "Mereka datang menjengukmu, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi mengambil mangkuk pemberian Kuroko, lalu menatap Momoi tajam. Ketiga tamu tak diundangnya kini sedang berdiri disisi ranjang _king size_nya yang berhadapan dengan tempat Kuroko.

Paham maksud Akashi, Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aomine yang berdiri disebelahnya, meminta Aomine saja yang menjelaskan. Karena masih merasa efek ketakutan yang diberikan Akashi belum hilang, Aomine malah melempar permintaan Momoi pada Kise. Kise masih sayang nyawa, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko, berharap Kuroko bisa membantu mereka. Dan mungkin karena keberuntungan Kise sedang berada diurutan paling bawah menurut Oha Asa hari ini, malaikat yang diharapkan bisa membantu mereka malah sedang asyik mengutak atik ponselnya dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan percakapan telepati empat orang didepannya.

Kise pasrah, sambil terus merapalkan doa agar selamat kepada _Kami-sama_, dia mulai menyusun kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. "Kami–" Kise menghentikan kalimat yang dengan susah payah disusunnya dan ingin dikeluarkannya dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya saat melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku lupa. Kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya Kuroko. Karena tak ada jawaban meski sudah menunggu, Kuroko segera menyahut, "aku akan buatkan teh." Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu. Ketiga orang dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak rela. Jika Kuroko pergi, maka Akashi bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya kepada mereka. Tapi sebelum melangkah melewati pintu, Kuroko segera berbalik. "_Gomen_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Tetsuya?" kening Akashi berkerut.

"Aku yang memberitahukan mereka bahwa Akashi-_kun_ sakit. Karena aku pikir sebagai teman mereka pasti ingin menjenguk Akashi-_kun_. _Gomen_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tidak apa," jawab Akashi.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, Kuroko segera berbalik lalu pergi menuju dapur. Tangannya sibuk mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

To : Midorima Shintarou-_kun_

Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Midorima-_kun_

Setelah mengirim pesan, Kuroko mulai mnyibukkan diri di dapur untuk membuat teh untuk para tamu.

Sementara itu di kamar Akashi, Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi yang merasa sudah aman berkat pertolongan Kuroko, mulai bersikap seperti biasa. Momoi meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya ke nakas yang sama dengan tempat Kuroko menyimpan nampannya. Sedangakn Kise dan Aomine segera menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa yang lumayan besar yang diletakkan tak jauh dari ranjang Akashi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Momoi berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah dia ikut duduk bersama Kise dan Aomine.

Akashi yang masih sibuk memakan bubur yang diberikan Kuroko hanya bergumam. Berusaha mengabaikan tiga makhluk tak diundang yang mengganggu waktu berduaannya dengan Kuroko. Suasana masih tetap sunyi sampai Akashi selesai makan.

Kuroko masih belum kembali juga, mungkin dia ingin memberikan waktu untuk Akashi berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Sungguh keputusan yang disesalkan oleh ketiga orang lainnya yang sekarang seperti sedang menunggu waktu eksekusi.

"Aku tidak tau kalian mengatakan apa pada Tetsuya sampai dia mau melindungi kalian." Kise Aomine, dan Momoi tersentak kaget. Sebenarnya yang memberitahu mereka bukanlah Kuroko, tapi Midorima. Informasi bahwa Akashi sakit juga mereka dapat setelah memaksa Midorima memberitahukan hal itu pada mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang mati-matian berdoa. "Tapi karena aku menghargai usaha Tetsuya, kalian akan aku bebaskan hari ini."

Tiga surai warna warni didepan Akashi seketika bernafas lega. Kuroko memang dewa penyelamat mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Kuroko masuk sambil membawa nampan baru berisi satu _tea pot_ besar berwarna emas dan tiga cangkir yang juga berwarna sama. Tak lupa setoples cemilan yang sepertinya baru dibeli Kuroko.

"Kau pergi membeli cemilan itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran. _Pantas saja dia lama_, batinnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "tidak. Aku meminta _Niisan_ membelikannya di toko _cake_ milik Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Toko kue yang bernuansa ungu itu?!" Momoi tiba-tiba menyahut girang. Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku juga suka dengan kue-kue di toko itu. Tetsu-_kun_ mengenal pemiliknya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "dia teman masa kecilku. Namanya Murasakiba Atsushi-_kun_."

Momoi langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kuroko yang baru saja selesai meletakkan kudapan untuk mereka. Momoi meraih tangan Kuroko dan membawanya sejajar dengan dadanya. Kuroko sedikit tersentak kaget meski wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi bahwa dia baru saja kaget. "Lain kali, kalau Tetsu-_kun_ mau kesana, ajak aku ya! Kenalkan aku pada pemiliknya! Mungkin karena tau aku juga teman Tetsu-_kun_, aku bisa dapat diskon!" pekik Momoi. Aura bling-bling terus keluar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Kuroko.

Semenata itu, Kise dan Aomine kembali sibuk merapalkan doa keselamatan untuk Momoi. Mereka melirik seseorang bersurai merah yang tengah memandang sinis interaksi yang Momoi lakukan pada Kuroko sejak awal. Aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi lebih menakutkan dari yang pertama tadi. Tapi Momoi tidak bisa merasakannya karena aura gelap Akashi itu sudah dipastikan takkan menyentuh wilayah teritori Kuroko. Saking ketakutannya, Kise dan Aomine merasa melihat bayangan iblis sungguhan sedang menyeringai ganas dibelakang tubuh Akashi.

"Satsuki… Satsuki…" panggil Aomine dengan suara sepelan hembusan angin. Momoi masih mengabaikannya dan masih tetap menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Kesempatan menggenggam tangan Kuroko tak datang dua kali. Momoi merasa harus memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik-baiknya.

Kuroko berbalik menatap Akashi. Dan sudah dipastikan bayangan iblis sungguhan yang dilihat Kise dan Aomine tadi hilang tak berbekas. "Akashi-_kun_, apa kau sudah selesai makan?" pertanyaan Kuroko dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Akashi. Akashi terus menatap ke arah Kuroko dan Momoi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Pada saat itulah Momoi, merasakan bahaya yang sejak tadi mengintainya. Dia segera melepas tangan Kuroko lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Saatnya minum obat. Lalu Akashi-_kun_ harus kembali beristirahat. Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, dan Momoi-_san_ juga harus membiarkan Akashi-_kun_ beristirahat. Setelah memastikan Akashi-_kun_ minum obat, aku akan pulang." Kuroko menghampiri nakas dan mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan obat sesuai resep dari Midorima lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi. Setelah memastikan Akashi minum obat, Kuroko tak jadi langsung pulang karena Momoi memaksanya untuk ngobrol sebentar dengannya juga Kise dan Aomine.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Momoi mulai merasa lelah.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang sekarang-_ssu_. Akashi-_cchi_ semoga cepat sembuh-_ssu_," pamit Kise sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin ngobrol dengan Kuroko tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Momoi yang mulai mengantuk, selain itu, tatapan sinis dari orang yang sedang berisitirahat diatas ranjang mewah itu juga tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Akashi," sahut Aomine.

"Akashi-_kun_, kami pulang dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya..." pamit Momoi. Mereka bertiga lalu lenyap dibalik pintu.

"Sekarang Akashi-_kun_ tidur saja. Aku juga akan pulang. Jangan lupa jam 6 sore makan malam dan minum obat. Aku permisi dulu. Akashi-_kun_ semoga cepat sembuh." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko menghilang bersama dengan nampan berisi peralatan yang digunakan Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine. Peralatan makanan bekas Akashi sudah sejak tadi dia bawa ke bak cuci piring.

Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Gagal sudah rencananya seharian ini. Tapi tidak masalah, hal ini pasti bisa meyakinkan orang itu. Kuroko berperan sangat baik hari ini.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Akashi duduk di kursi yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sengaja diletakkannya dekat jendela besar diruang tengahnya. Diatas meja didepannya terletak bekas piring makan dan gelas berisi air yang hanya tersisa setengah. Dia baru selesai makan malam. Obat yang diberikan Midorima tak lagi diminumnya karena merasa sudah tidak membutuhkan benda yang disusun dari beberapa zat kimia itu.

Saat masih asyik memandangi pemandangan kota diluar sana, ponsel merah yang diletakkan tak jauh dari piring bekas makannya bergetar pelan. Akashi segera meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama orang yang telah menganggunya disaat seperti ini. Tanpa menunggu lama, Akashi segera menerima panggilan dari orang yang sudah dia yakini akan menghubunginya cepat atau lambat.

"Shintarou," Akashi mengabaikan salam pembuka.

'Akashi, apa yang kau rencanakan _nanodayo_?' tanya Midorima langsung.

Akashi menyeringai, "sudah kuduga, kau menyadarinya."

'Aku kenal kau, Akashi. Kau tidak mungkin _down_ sampai tidak pergi ke kantor hanya karena penyakit semacam itu, _nanodayo_.' Midorima terdiam sejenak. 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko _nanodayo_?'

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar, manusia bersurai hijau ini memang selalu cepat tanggap. "Kau akan segera tau. Lagipula aku melakukan ini juga untuk meyakinkan orang tua itu," ada nada ketus saat Akashi mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Midorima menghela nafas pelan. 'Terserahmu saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan bertindak gegabah. Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanoda_ –'

"Kau berani memerintahku, Shintarou?" potong Akashi, Midorima merasa aura mencekam keluar dari ponselnya.

Dengan susah payah Midorima menelan ludahnya, 'bu-bukan begitu _nanodayo_!'

"Sudahlah. Masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Akashi memaksa Midorima beralih ke topik lain.

'Tidak.'

"Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya," jeda beberapa menit. "Shintarou, dalam waktu dekat aku akan memberimu tugas yang harus kau kerjakan." Seringai di wajah Akashi masih belum menghilang.

Lagi-lagi Midorima bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, 'apa itu?'

"Kau tunggu saja. Itu tak akan lama." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi menutup sambungan telepon dan kembali menatap pemandangan langit yang sudah gelap dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang dan lampu-lampu dari bangunan-bangunan dibawahnya.

"Itu tak akan lama," gumam Akashi dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

Review buat yang nggak bisa dibalas lewat PM... ^.^  
Jjang dan GD :  
Arigatoo... ^.^  
Siiipp...  
Udah lanjut nih... :)

* * *

_Omatase…  
_Tolong jangan tabok saya… /pasang _shield, hehehe _ XD/  
Saya lagi-lagi update lama/T.T/  
_Gomen…_

Lagi-lagi saya keasyikan nulis dan akhirnya lupa udah lembar keberapa /nyengir/  
Semoga _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_ tidak keburu bosan membaca…

Trus, tak henti-hentinya saya ucapkan special thanks buat Minna-san yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview chapter kemarin /bow/  
Kalian benar-benar menyembuhkanku dari penyakit WB, _hontouni arigatoo_/nangis terharu/  
Buat yang ngereview chap yang lalu-lalu juga, _hontouni arigatoo_… ^.^

Karena sekarang mulai sibuk lagi dengan duta, jadi maafkan saya jika updatenya jauh banget dari jadwal yang biasanya…  
Saya akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya…/sekarang saya sedang melangkah ke dunia baru yang lebih keras (mungkin)/  
Doakan saya _Minna-san to Senpai tachi…. _^.^

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Disalah satu meja disebuah toko _cake_ bernuansa ungu milik Murasakibara berkumpul empat orang bersurai warna-warni yang terdiri dari tiga orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis bersurai merah muda. Hawa yang dikeluarkan keempatnya begitu suram hingga membuat sekelilingnya merasa tak nyaman. Beberapa orang yang menempati meja di sekitar mereka memilih pindah tempat daripada nafsu makan mereka terganggu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Aomine tampak tak percaya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi putus asa dibalut kengerian.

Sementara pemuda bersurai kuning tak henti-hentinya merengek sejak pemuda bersurai hijau menyampaikan tujuannya mengumpulkan mereka hari ini. "Aku tidak terima-_ssu_!" rengek Kise.

Sedangkan si gadis bersurai merah muda diam tak bergerak. Sepertinya jiwanya sudah melayang entah kemana karena mendengar berita yang menggemparkan yang dikeluarkan oleh si surai hijau, Midorima.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya, Midorima." Aomine masih bersikeras. Dia menatap Momoi yang tetap terdiam membeku disampingnya. Sedangkan Kise yang duduk disamping Momoi berusaha menyadarkan Momoi.

"Terserah _nanodayo_. Tapi ini perintah darinya _nanodayo_. Aku yakin kalian masih sayang nyawa, jadi lebih baik kalian juga menjalankannya _nanodayo_," Midorima tampak tak ambil pusing dengan respon yang diberikan teman-temannya. Dia juga sebenarnya merasa terkejut saat pertama kali mendengar perintah yang entah membawa keberuntungan atau petaka itu langsung dari sumbernya. "Intinya, Kuroko harus–" omongan Midorima terputus karena seseorang bersurai ungu yang tak mereka kenali tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi.

"Ada apa dengan Kuro-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara yang sudah berdiri disamping Midorima. Tangannya memegang bungkus kripik kentang ukuran besar. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada Kuro-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam sekaligus penuh selidik. Tangannya juga berhenti memasukan kripik kentang kedalam mulutnya setelah mendengar salah satu pelanggannya ini mengucapkan nama Kuroko.

Alis midorima berkedut, "kau sendiri siapa _nanodayo_?"

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, pemilik toko ini. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Murasakibara sepertinya mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Jadi kau yang dimaksudnya _nanodayo_. Kau juga harus membantu kami _nanodayo_."

"Aku tanya apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada Kuro-_chin_?!" saat hampir mengamuk karena merasa diabaikan, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam datang menghentikan Murasakibara dari apapun yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Atsushi. Hentikan! Mereka pelanggan," tegur pemuda itu. Murasakibara segera terdiam meski kekesalannya masih belum reda sepenuhnya.

"Tapi Muro-_chin_…" pemuda itu menghentikan omongan Murasakibara dengan isyarat telunjuk yang diletakkan di bibir.

"Maafkan atas perlakuan bos kami. Tapi bisakah anda menjawab pertanyaan bos kami? Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_ adalah teman masa kecil bos kami, dan dia akan jadi sedikit kurang sabaran jika menyangkut hal-hal teman masa kecilnya. Selain itu, Anda juga mengatakan membutuhkan bantuan bos kami. Jadi bisakah anda menjelaskannya sedetail mungkin?"

"Kau siapa?" kali ini Aomine yang bertanya. Dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran dua orang tak diundang itu.

"Sumimasen, perkenalkan, saya Himuro Tatsuya, pegawai di toko ini. Yoroshiku," sahut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Midorima mengehela nafas. "Kalau begitu, kalian juga harus bergabung dengan diskusi kami. Silahkan duduk," Midorima mempersilahkan.

Himuro menyuruh Murasakibara duduk duluan. "Terima kasih," gumam Himuro saat dirinya juga sudah duduk di samping Murasakibara.

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

**SURAT LAMARAN**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor

Summary: Akashi, pemilik perusahaan besar tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang misterius/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_ Surat Lamaran _

Ponsel biru muda diatas nakas sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda dan putih bergetar pelan. Berusaha mengusik tidur pemiliknya yang masih nyaman menjelajahi alam mimpi. Hampir sepuluh menit ponsel itu terus bergetar. Sepertinya si pemanggil terus menghubungi si pemilik ponsel biru muda tanpa jeda. Hingga panggilan yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya usaha si pemanggil membuahkan hasil.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru akhirnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya akibat suara dengungan yang berasal dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas nakas. Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan _bedhair_nya terpaksa mengumpulkan semua sisa-sisa kesadarannya demi mengangkat telepon dari si penelpon yang tidak tau waktu itu.

Kuroko meraih ponselnya sambil melirik jam weker putih diatas nakasnya yang diletakkan di samping ponselnya. "Masih jam 4 pagi," gumamnya sambil mengucek pelan matanya. Alisnya mengerinyit bingung saat melihat nama si pemanggil yang menghubunginya sepagi ini. Dengan perasaan yang masih bertanya-tanya, Kuroko menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sahut Kuroko.

'Tetsuya, apa kau baru bangun?' tanya si penelpon basa basi tetapi melupakan sapaan pembuka.

"Ya. Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

'Hari ini aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat.'

Kuroko kembali mengerinyit heran, "Kemana Akashi-_kun_? Lagi pula hari ini hari Minggu. Seharusnya aku juga libur dari pekerjaan dan tugas-tugasku." Ada sedikit nada protes yang dikeluarkan Kuroko.

'Kau tak perlu tau kita akan kemana. Kau cukup ikut denganku saja. Jam 10 nanti aku–'

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_," tolak Kuroko tegas, samar-samar terlihat alisnya sedang berkedut karena kesal. Dia kesal karena Akashi berencana mengganggu hari liburnya. "Aku sudah punya acara."

Diseberang sana, gantian alis Akashi yang berkedut tak terima. 'Acara dengan siapa?' tanya Akashi penuh selidik.

"Akashi-_kun_ tak perlu tau. Lagi pula ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko menolak untuk menjawab.

'Kalau begitu, batalkan,' nada yang dikeluarkan Akashi sedikit memerintah.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_. Itu tidak bisa. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan orang itu jauh-jauh hari. Jadi aku lebih memprioritaskannya." Meski sedang kesal, rasa kantuk Kuroko tak sepenuhnya hilang. Dia menguap pelan, ada setitik air mata di sudut salah satu matanya. "Lagipula ini bukan hari kerjaku, aku tak harus mengikuti perintah Akashi-_kun_."

'Tetsuya, aku tak menerima peno–'

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Akashi-_kun_. Maaf aku masih mengantuk. _Oyasumi_." Kuroko langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sementara itu didalam apartemen Akashi, tepatnya didalam kamarnya, Akashi masih terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih melekat di telinga kirinya. Dia tidak percaya Kuroko memotong ucapanya dua kali dan seenaknya memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Selain itu, ingatkan Akashi untuk menghukum orang yang sudah mendahuluinya membuat janji dengan Kuroko. Jangan lupakan juga aura gelap yang sangat pekat membungkus tubuh Akashi sejak sambungan telepon diputuskan Kuroko tadi.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Cuaca cerah tak berawan pagi ini serasa mengejek Akashi, soalnya hari ini _mood_nya sedang buruk sekali. Selain karena hari ini hari Minggu sehingga dia tidak bisa terus bersama Kuroko seharian, dia juga tak bisa mengajak Kuroko untuk ikut bersamanya ke suatu tempat sesuai rencannya.

Sebenarnya Akashi tak perlu harus menunggu persetujuan Kuroko jika ingin mengajaknya. Dia cukup menjemput paksa Kuroko dari apartemennya sebelum Kuroko pergi bersama seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya. Tapi mengingat pesan lebih ke syarat yang diberikan oleh para teman – budak – nya kepada Akashi melalu I Midorima, mau tidak mau dia terpaksa – sangat terpaksa, mengikuti kemauan teman – budak – nya untuk tidak memaksa Kuroko dalam bentuk apapun jika menginginkan kerja sama mereka dalam rencana Akashi.

Selain itu, mereka juga tidak mau menjalankan perintah Akashi jika mereka belum tau perasaan Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Jadi, sekarang Akashi punya misi bukan hanya meyakinkan _Otou_-_sama_nya, tetapi juga meyakinkan para teman – budak – nya jika ingin rencana berjalan dengan sempurna.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Akashi sudah selesai sarapan ditemani secangkir _morning tea_. Dia juga sudah berpakaian rapi. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih bergaris biru dengan rompi kain berwarna hitam serta celana panjang yang terbuat dari kain lembut berwarna hitam. Atas saran dengan sedikit paksaan dari teman – budak – nya yang bersurai merah muda, Akashi akhirnya mau menghabiskan hari minggunya mengikuti acara yang diadakan oleh teman – budak – nya itu.

"Jika acaranya tidak semenarik seperti yang dikatakannya, aku akan memberinya pelajaran," gumam Akashi sambil berjalan keluar apartemennya. Sepertinya penolakan yang diterima Akashi dari Kuroko pagi tadi sudah merusak _mood_nya seharian ini.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko sedang asyik menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya dengan hikmat sambil berjalan menuju toko _cake_ milik Murasakibara. Disebelahnya Aomine terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Karena merasa diperhatikan terus, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya ke arah Aomine dengan tatapan bertanya. Aomine langsung salah tingkah saat pandangannya bertubrukan dengan kedua manik biru langit milik Kuroko. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gelas _milkshake_ yang ada di tangan Kuroko.

"Kau suka sekali _vanilla milkshake_ ya, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung antara dirinya dan Kuroko.

Kuroko menjawabnya dengan mengangguk tanpa melepas bibirnya dari sedotan yang mengalirkan cairan putih dingin yang berasal dari dalam gelas di tangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau anak pemilik Majiba. Aku tau kau memang calon pewaris salah satu restoran siap saji yang terkenal, tapi aku tidak tau kalau ternyata restoran itu adalah Majiba. Aku sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa tadi saat salah seorang pelayan menyapamu dan memberlakukanmu dengan spesial. Kau hebat, Tetsu!" Aomine meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala Kuroko dan sedikit terbelalak saat merasakan betapa lembutnya surai biru muda milik Kuroko.

Sebelah alis Kuroko berkedut. "Hentikan Aomine-_kun_," perintah Kuroko. Aomine segera menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala Kuroko sambil nyengir. "Kenapa belakangan ini orang-orang senang sekali meniru sikap Nijimura-_niisan_," keluh Kuroko dengan suara sepelan hembusan angin. Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali. Bibirnya juga sudah berhenti menyesap _vanilla milkshake_nya.

Aomine yang mendengarnya samar-samar, tidak bisa berhenti cengengesan melihat wajah kesal Kuroko yang imut. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia seperti merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Aomine segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelalak kaget.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kuroko berada, terdapat sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang sedang parkir di pinggir jalan. Dari sanalah Aomine merasakan aura yang membuatnya bergidik. Tanpa diberitahupun, Aomine tau siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Sementara Kuroko yang tidak merasakan apapun teringat dengan salah satu teman surai kuningnya yang biasanya paling heboh diantara mereka. "Aomine-_kun_," panggil Kuroko. Tapi Aomine tidak membalasnya dan masih terpaku terhadap apapun yang dilihatnya. "Aomine-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko lagi, masih tak ada jawaban. "Aomine-_kun_!"

Kaget, Aomine mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Kuroko. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya gelagapan.

Kuroko memandang heran, dia lalu melihat ke arah pandangan Aomine sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Aomine bohong. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Aomine berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali menatap Aomine. "Aku ingin bertanya, kemana Kise-_kun_? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya."

Aomine tampak berpikir, mengingat alasan Kise tak hadir hari ini. "Dia… dia sedang mengurus perpanjangn masa liburannya karena ada keperluan penting, " jawab Aomine. _Keperluan penting yang menyangkut hidup dan mati_, batin Aomine sambil melirik mobil hitam yang masih setia berhenti di tempatnya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu melihat catatan di secarik kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Kita sudah memesan makan siang. Sekarang kita harus bergegas ke toko Murasakibara-_kun_ untuk memesan kue. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 9, kita harus cepat Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko menarik paksa tangan Aomine yang sejak tadi memperlambat langkah mereka karena Aomine terlihat sangat malas walau sekedar berjalan.

Aomine yang kaget karena Kuroko tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Sedetik kemudian, Aomine merasakan tatapan yang sejak tadi tak lepas menatapnya semakin menyerupai tatapan _shinigami_ yang ingin segera mencabut nyawanya. Aoimine hanya bisa merapalkan doa dalam hati, berharap dia masih diberi waktu untuk menulis surat wasiat untuk keluarganya, terutama menuliskan nama seseorang yang berhak mewariskan koleksi majalahnya di rumah.

_ Surat Lamaran _

"Satsuki. Kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini," tegur Akashi sambil menatap tajam Momoi yang sedang asyik bermain bersama beberapa anak didepannya diatas sebuah tikar yang dibentangkan diatas rerumputan.

Momoi hanya tersenyum kaku saat melihat aura Akashi semakin gelap saja sejak mereka bertemu. "_Gomen_, Akashi-_kun_. Soalnya aku kekurangan orang untuk membantu mengurusi anak-anak." Sepertinya Momoi sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa Akashi tidak suka tinggal dikeramaian apalagi dikelilingi anak-anak.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada disuatu taman tak jauh dari kompleks apartemen Akashi. Hari libur ini semua sekolah milik Momoi serentak mengadakan acara piknik bersama. Karena itulah, taman yang biasanya sudah ramai dikunjungi orang ini semakin ramai lagi karena kehadiran anak didik Momoi dari berbagai jenjang pendidikan beserta orang tuanya.

Akashi yang terpaksa ikut setelah Momoi memohon-mohon padanya dan mengancam tidak ingin ikut kerja sama dalam rencananya hanya bisa mengawasi dari jauh tingkah anak-anak yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tak sampai 20 menit Akashi berdiri diam diposisinya, beberapa anak berkerja sama memaksanya ikut bermain kuda-kudaan. Entah karena kebal atau karena masih polos, anak-anak itu tak ada yang merasakan sedikitpun aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Akashi. Momoi yang menyadarinya hanya bisa memandang beberapa orang muridnya sambil merapalkan doa. Akashi terpaksa ikut bermain meski dia tidak mau sama sekali berperan menjadi kuda. Ingat, dia berkuasa dan dia absolut.

Momoi baru bisa bernafas lega setelah lebih dari 10 menit bermain bersama anak-anak itu, Akashi sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya. Hingga tiba waktu makan siang.

"Anak-anak sudah waktunya makan siang. Hari ini menu makan siangnya spesial dibawakan oleh guru paling manis di sekolah kita!" sahut Momoi dengan suara riangnya. Anak-anak yang mendengar teriakan Momoi segera duduk teratur diatas tikar sambil menyerukan nama seseorang.

"Yeey! _Tenshi_-_sensei_ datang!" pekik seorang anak perempuan paling semangat. Lalu diikuti sorakan teman-temannya yang lain.

Tak berapa lama, makan siang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Anak-anak mengambilnya teratur sesuai barisan mereka. Makanan itu dibagikan oleh seseorang yang mereka panggil _Tenshi_-_sensei_. Para orang dewasa juga menerima makan siang itu.

Akashi yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya semula dibawah salah satu pohon yang rindang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu hingga tak bisa menahan aura negatifnya yang terus-terusan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dilihatnya anak-anak dan para orang dewasa mulai makan dengan tenang. Akashi tidak menyadari seseorang bersurai biru muda berjalan mendekatinya sambil menenteng dua kotak makan siang beserta dua gelas minuman yang dipesan khusus dari Majiba.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil orang itu.

Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya belum menyadari kehadiran Malaikat Biru pemilik hatinya. Dia masih terus memandang kedepan dengan tatapan datar.

"Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa mendengar suara Kuroko didekatanya. _Apa aku terlalu kepikiran dengan penolakan Tetsuya tadi pagi sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya?_, gumam Akashi. Kemana sikap absolut dan pikiran rasionalnya saat ini? Tak ada yang tahu. Akashi sampai tidak menyadari kalau yang didengarnya bukan halusinasi.

"Akashi-_kun_!" panggilan ketiga yang membuat Kuroko terpaksa mengeraskan suaranya yang biasanya lemah lembut itu akhirnya mendapatkan respon.

Akashi menoleh dan sedetik terbelalak medapati Kuroko sudah berdiri didepannya dengan dua kotak makan siang dan dua gelas minuman ditangannya. "Bukannya kau ada janji dengan seseorang, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Akashi, dari nada suaranya sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan penolakan Kuroko tadi pagi.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi, bingung. Jika tidak teringat bahwa dirinya masih sedikit kesal, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi saat lagi-lagi disuguhkan pandangan yang sangat memikat mata maupun pikirannya.

"Akashi-_kun_ sendiri kenapa ada disini? Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Momoi-_san_ untuk bantu-bantu dalam acara pikniknya," jawab Kuroko.

Rasa kesal Akashi pada Kuroko seketika menghilang karena ternyata Kuroko membuat janji dengan salah satu teman – budak – nya, bukan dengan orang lain. Pandangannya tiba-tiba teralihkan pada sosok bersurai kuning yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dibelakang Kuroko. Disebelah sosok kuning itu, ada juga sosok bersurai biru tua dan merah muda. Jangan lupakan sosok bersurai ungu yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasinya dan Kuroko saat ini.

_Jadi mereka benar-benar ingin memastikannya disini, ya_, batin Akashi. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kuroko. "Aku juga diundang Satsuki kemari. Selain itu, kenapa kau membawa dua set makan siang ditanganmu?"

Kuroko menunduk dengan cepat dan memandangi dua set makan siang ditangannya. Dia lalu menyerahkan satu set kepada Akashi. "Aku membawakan ini untuk Akashi-_kun_. Aku lihat Akashi-_kun_ tidak mengambil satu pun kotak makan siang yang diberikan, karena itu aku…" jawab Kuroko sambil terus menatap ke kotak makan siang dan gelas minuman yang masih tersisa ditangannya. Jangan abaikan semburat merah jambu yang samar-samar tercetak dikedua pipinya itu.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Beberapa orang bersurai warna-warni disekitarnya tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

"Belum lama ini Akashi-_kun_ sakit, kan. Jadi harus makan tepat waktu supaya tidak sakit lagi. Soalnnya repot kalau pekerjaanku tertunda." Akashi semakin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Sayang, Kuroko tidak melihat salah satu keajaiban dunia yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya – menurut Kise dan Aomine.

Akashi mengambil kotak makan siang dan gelas minuman dari tangan Kuroko. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau makan denganku," ajak Akashi sambil menarik salah satu lengan Kuroko.

Mereka duduk dibawah salah satu pohon besar yang lumayan jauh dari tempat anak-anak didik Momoi beserta orang tuanya makan. Meski sudah memilih tempat yang jauh agar bisa berduaan dengan Kuroko, rupanya teman-teman – budak-budak – nya ditambah dengan seorang bayi raksasa bersurai ungu, tetap mengawasi mereka dari semak-semak terdekat.

Akashi dan Kuroko makan dengan tenang, tak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Di semak-semak sana Kise, Aomine, Momoi, dan Murasakibara juga makan dengan tenang tanpa melepaskan perhatian mereka dari dua makluk yang hampir memiliki tinggi yang sama di depannya.

Akashi makan sambil terus memperhatikan Kuroko yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Hanya gelas minuman mereka yang menjadi pemisah. Kening Akashi mengerinyit heran saat Kuroko menutup kotak makan siangnya yang Akashi yakin masih berisi seperempat porsi. Kuroko lalu mengambil gelas minumannya. Akahsi kembali mengerinyit saat melihat gelas minuman Kuroko berbeda dengan miliknya. Dia lalu menjeda acara makan siangnya.

"Kau sudah kenyang, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Dia sudah tau porsi makan Kuroko sedikit dari bentuk tubuh Kuroko yang diperhatikannya setiap hari, tapi dia tidak membayangkan kalau Kuroko makan sesedikit itu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya masih sibuk menyeruput minuman favoritnya.

Akashi dengan cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya yang memang tinggal sedikit itu lalu mengambil minumannya yang ternyta minuman bersoda yang biasanya disajikan di Majiba. Dia kembali melirik Kuroko dan gelas minumannya. "Kau sangat menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ ya, Tetsuya." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi Kuroko mengangguk juga. "Apa seenak itu?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi dengan mata berbinar. Dia bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan antusias. Baru akan membuka mulutnya, Akashi memotong kalimatnya.

"Biar kucoba sendiri."

Kuroko diam tak berkutik dengan kejadian yang berlangsung cukup cepat didepannya. Akashi tiba-tiba meraih tangannya yang memegang gelas _milkshake_nya dan mengarahkannya mendekat ke bibir Akashi. Dengan cepat Akashi menyuruput minuman putih dingin favoritnya. "Eh?" satu kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Kuroko dengan pikiran yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi terlalu manis," komentar Akashi setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan yang beberpa menit yang lalu melekat di bibir Kuroko. Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko yang masih terdiam memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan jail dan sedikit… menggoda? Jangan lupakan senyuman samar di bibir Akashi.

Kuroko dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menarik kembali lengannya yang masih terjulur ke arah Akashi. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah hingga menyaingi warna merah surai orang di sampingnya.

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Matanya masih memperhatikan tingkah Kuroko terutama wajahnya yang masih tetap memerah. Setelah hampir lima menit, Akashi kembali memecah keheningan. "Kau tidak ingin meminumnya lagi, Tetsuya? Kurasa isinya masih banyak."

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus gara-gara perbuatan Akashi tadi. Dia masih ingin meminum _milkshake_nya, tapi barusan Akashi meminum _milkshake_nya dengan sedotan yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. _Ini bukannya…?_, Kuroko segera mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya dan tetap berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Dia masih ingin menikmati _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya tapi dia juga ragu karena tingkah Akashi barusan. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap menghabiskan minuman putih favoritnya itu tanpa perduli dengan yang orang sebut dengan _indirect kiss_.

Melihat Kuroko kembali meminum minumannya, senyum jail penuh kemenangan Akashi kembali mengembang.

Samar-samar Akashi bisa mendengar teriakan histeris penuh putus asa yang sangat dikenalinya dari arah semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Hari sudah sore, semua anak didik Momoi juga sudah pulang. Yang tersisa tinggal para guru dan beberapa staf lain yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan piknik mereka yang sukses besar tanpa satu pun kendala.

Di sudut salah satu taman, sesosok bersurai biru muda sedang sibuk melipat tikar ukuran sedang dan membawanya ke dalam bus sekolah. Di sudut yang lain, terlihat beberapa sosok bersurai warna-warni berkumpul seperti sedang melaksanakan rapat dadakan.

Isakan dari si pemuda bersurai kuning yang menjadi _backsound_ dalam pertemuan itu.

"Apa kalian sudah puas?" tanya Akashi dengan gaya absolutnya.

Teman-teman – budak-budak – nya termasuk Murasakibara hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menghadapi kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depan mereka. Mereka akhirnya tau dengan jelas perasaan Kuroko saat makan siang tadi. Apalagi setelah makan siang, Kuroko selalu melirik ke arah Akashi tiap ada kesempatan. Meskipun tak tau alasan apa yang membuat Kuroko terus melirik ke arah Akashi, mereka hanya tau satu hal dan hal itu tak bisa diganggu gugat. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa harus menjalankan rencana Akashi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya-_ssu_…" protes Kise ditengah-tengah isakannya. Aomine menatap Kise horror dan sedikit salut karena Kise berani melayangkan protes pada Akashi.

Momoi hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sedang mengalami apa yang namanya patah hati. setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, ternyata yang ditunggu jodoh iblis merah di depannya ini. Momoi berusaha tegar, dia tetap berpikir positif. _Aku pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik!_, pikir Momoi. Tapi, apa masih ada yang lebih baik dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya menatap malas seperti biasanya, bedanya tangannya tidak sedang memegang _snack_ dan mulutnya tidak sedang mengunyah. Baginya, asal Kuroko bahagia itu sudah cukup. Meski tak dipungkiri nafsu makannya jadi hilang karena melihat tingkah Kuroko saat makan siang tadi.

"Kalian bisa melakukan rencananya besok. Aku yakin Midorima sudah memberitahukan kalian tentang rencananya secara detail," perintah Akashi mengabaikan semua ekspresi di depannya.

"APA?!" pekik ketiga orang didepan Akashi dengan suara Kise mendominasi. Murasakibara tetap _stay cool_, ingat baginya kebahagiaan teman masa kecilnya itu yang utama.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Jadi, aku tak mau menunggu lagi. Kalian harus melakukannya besok,"

"Tapi–" saat Aomine ingin protes, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Suara yang merdu itu tak perlu ditanya-tanya lagi berasal darimana, kelima orang itu sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kuroko berdiri di belakang Aomine dengan tangan lagi-lagi memegang gelas _milkshake_ yang sepertinya masih penuh.

"Kami tidak membicarakan apapun. Selain itu, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai,Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi melihat tangan Kuroko sudah tidak sibuk melipat tikar lagi.

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ajak Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan manusia bersurai warna-warni itu.

"Tapi–" Kuroko yang sadar tak punya pilihan lain karena tangannya makin dipegang erat hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"Sebelum ke apartemen, aku ingin singgah ke tempat pengiriman barang dulu. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil membuka pintu samping mobil dan mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil duduk di jok di samping supir. Dia dan Akashi tidak bersuara lagi sampai mereka tiba di apartemen masing-masing.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Langit masih hitam pekat, hanya suara denting jam wekernya saja yang terdengar di kamar bernuansa biru muda dan putih milik Kuroko. Tapi sang pemilik kamar lagi-lagi terpaksa terbangun dari alam mimpinya karena ponselnya berdengung terus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan malas ditambah _bedhair_ yang masih setia menemaninya sehabis bangun tidur, Kuroko meraih ponselnya dan membaca nama si penelpon yang berhasil membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"_Okaa_-_san_? Kenapa menelpon pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Kuroko heran. "_Moshi-moshi_, _Okaa_-_san_?" sahut Kuroko.

'Tetsu-_chan_? _Okaa_-_san_ membangunkanmu, ya? _Gomenne_," sahut orang yang dipanggil Kuroko _Okaa_-_san_ dari seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan penuh semangat.

"_Daijoubu desu_, _Okaa_-_san_. Lalu, kenapa _Okaa_-_san_ menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?" diam sejenak, Kuroko tak mendengar jawaban dari _Okaa_-_san_nya. Semenit kemudian, Kuroko terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena mendengar pekikkan histeris dari seberang sana. Setelah merasa pekikan itu sudah mereda, Kuroko kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya dan mengerinyitkan keningnya sedetik kemudian karena mendengar suara berat khas pria paruh baya yang sangat dikenalinya.

'Kendalikan dirimu, Miyu! Ini masih pagi sekali.' Tegur pria yang menyandang status suami wanita yang memekik tadi dan sekaligus ayah Kuroko.

"_Otou_-_san_? Ada apa dengan _Okaa_-_san_?" tanya Kuroko sedikit khawatir, rasa kantuknya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Kuroko mendengar suara kresek karena ponsel sedang berpindah tangan.

'Tetsuya? _Okaa_-_san_mu baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedikit _over exited_ karena kiriman kilat yang datang tiba-tiba dan tidak tau waktu itu,' sahut ayah Kuroko. Sekarang kita tau darimana asal sifat Kuroko yang terkadang berkata pedas itu.

"Kiriman?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

'Ya, kiriman. Karena kiriman itulah _Okaa_-_san_mu memaksa untuk menelpon pagi-pagi begini.'

"Kiriman apa? Dari siapa?" Kuroko semaki n bingung sekaligus penasaran karena kiriman yang dikirim untuk orang tuanya menyangkut dirinya.

'Kami juga berniat membicarakannya denganmu. Kalau bisa –'

'Tetsu-_chan_! _Okaa_-_san_ mendukung kok! Sampai kapanpun _Okaa_-_san_ akan selalu ada dipihak Tetsu-_chan_! Apapun pilihan Tetsu-_chan,_ _Okaa_-_san_ akan dukung dengan sekuat jiwa dan tenaga! Tetsu-_chan_ tak perlu khawatir!' sahut Ibu Kuroko penuh antusias sampai-sampai mengalahkan suara Ayah Kuroko.

'Miyu, tolong tenanglah sebentar. Ini masalah yang serius, jadi kita harus membicarakan dengan Tetsuya secara baik-baik.'

'_Mou_, Tsuyo-_chan_! Tak perlu ada yang dibicarakan! _Okaa_-_san_ yakin Tetsu-_chan_ pasti setuju! Dia pasti akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini! _Okaa_-_san_ yakin itu! Hal lain tak perlu dipikirkan!' bantah Kuroko Miyu, ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan tenang sambil mengerinyitkan alis mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya diseberang sana. Dia tidak bisa ikut bersuara karena masih belum paham apa permasalahan dari percakapan ini.

'Tapi Miyu –'

'Tak ada tapi-tapian, Tsuyo-_chan_!' potong ibu Kuroko. Kuroko mendengar ponsel kembali dipindah tangankan. 'Jadi begitulah, Tetsu-_chan_. Apapun pilihan Tetsu-_chan_, _Okaa_-_san_ dan _Otou_-_san_ sangat setuju dan mendukungmu. Jadi tak perlu ragu, ya. Apalagi kau akan menikah dengan orang itu! _Okaa_-_san_ sangat bahagia!' dahi Kuroko semakin berkerut saat mendengar kata 'menikah'. '_Okaa_-_san_ tau Tetsu-_chan_ masih mengantuk, jadi sampai disini dulu, ya. Nanti _Okaa_-_san_ telepon lagi!' sambungan telepon terputus tanpa membiarkan Kuroko menyuarakan pertanyaannya yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Menikah? Aku? Dengan siapa?" gumam Kuroko masih sangat bingung. Hanya Kuroko saja yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, semua orang disekelilingnya sudah mengetahui bahwa apa yang sedang terjadi ini adalah ulah dari si iblis merah bersenjata gunting, bosnya sendiri.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai kita mendengar suara pekikkan tertahan Nijimura yang menggema tak percaya bahwa adik manisnya sudah diklaim oleh seseorang yang absolut secara diam-diam.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko tak habis pikir dengan kejadian beruntun yang cukup aneh yang dialaminya hari ini. Setelah kedua orang tuanya menelpon dirinya pagi-pagi sekali dan mengatakan hal-hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya hingga membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya. Sekarang didepannya duduk sang kakak yang sangat dihormatinya dengan wajah murung dan terlihat guratan kesal bercampur lelah di wajahnya.

"_Nii_-_san_? Ada apa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kuroko cemas sambil mendekati Nijimura yang duduk di kursi makannya dengan menu sarapan yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Tumben pagi ini dia tidak mengelus kepalanya seperti biasanya.

Nijimura menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tak bisa heran belakangan ini orang-orang disekitarnya sering menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan itu. "_Nii_-_san_ tidak ap–" Nijimura terpaksa menelan kalimatnya yang belum selesai karena ponsel Kuroko tiba-tiba bergetar. Nijimura entah kenapa merasakan _déjà vu_.

"Maaf, _Nii_-_san_. Akashi-_kun_ menelpon. Aku permisi dulu," sahut Kuroko setelah melihat nama si penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang dihabiskan Nijimura untuk menunggu Kuroko selesai berbicara dengan iblis merah di seberang sana sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng di piringnya, akhirnya Kuroko kembali menghampiri Nijimura dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nijimura heran saat Kuroko sudah menduduki kursinya dan bersiap sarapan.

"Akashi-_kun_ bilang hari ini aku tak usah ke kantor. Soalnya dia sedang ada urusan diluar pekerjaan yang sepertinya menghabiskan waktu seharian," jawab Kuroko lalu memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya.

Nijimura seketika tersenyum. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, kau ikut dengan _Nii_-_san_ saja ke kantor?" ajak Nijimura. _Aku harus sebanyak mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kuroko sebelum dia diklaim seutuhnya orang iblis pendek itu_, pikir Nijimura.

Kuroko menelan makanannya. "Aku juga berniat seperti itu, tapi Akashi-_kun_ bilang aku tak bisa keluar rumah seharian ini karena mungkin dia akan memanggilku tiba-tiba untuk suatu urusan."

Senyum di wajah Nijimura, hilang tak berbekas. "Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, _Nii_-_san_ berangkat kerja dulu," pamit Nijimura sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Are_? _Nii_-_san_? Sarapannya kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"_Nii_-_san_ sedang tidak nafsu makan," sahut Nijimura sambil membuka pintu. _Inikah yang disebut _Brocon_?_, batin Nijimura sambil menghela nafas lelah."_Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_," sahut Kurok dari ruang makan.

Setelah menutup pintu, Nijimura hampir tersentak ke belakang saat melihat sesosok bersurai kuning sedang berjongkok disamping pintu apartemennya.

"_Ohayoo_-_ssu_, _Nii_-_san_…" sapa Kise agak kikuk.

Nijimura memijit pelipisnya. _Sekarang apa lagi?_, batinnya berusaha sabar. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan _Nii_-_san_mu!"

Kise hanya nyengir kaku. "_Sumimasen_-_ssu_. Apa Kuroko-_cchi_ sudah bangun-_ssu_?" tanya Kise.

Nijimura mendelik agak kesal. "Ulah Akashi lagi?" tanyanya curiga, Kise hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Nijimura melihat ekspresi tak rela di wajah Kise. Untuk kesekian kalinya Nijimura kembali menghela nafas. "Dia sedang sarapan sekarang. Aku tak tau apa yang kalian rencanakan tapi aku yakin kalian juga terpaksa melakukannya. Kuharap kalian tak mengalami kendala apapun," Nijimura menjeda kalimatnya. "Meski aku sendiri tidak rela sama sekali," lanjutnya dengan suara sepelan angin.

Kise hanya bisa membalas perkataan Nijimura dengan senyuman yang lebih kaku lagi.

"Aku mau ke kantor dulu, kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah," pamit Nijimura.

"_Itterashai_-_ssu_," sahut Kise sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"_Ittekimasu_," balas Nijimura. Dalam hati dia merapalkan doa keselamatan untuk adik termanisnya.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko memandang heran dengan tumpukan majalah bertema '_wedding_' di depannya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa teman bursurai merah mudanya ini tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa tumpukan majalah yang entah darimana asalnya itu.

"Ini untuk apa, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk tumpukan majalah yang tersusun manis diatas meja ruang tamunya.

Momoi yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan senyuman manis agar tetap terpasang di wajahnya hanya bisa bergumam sambil memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan. "_Etto nee_, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku ingin meminta saranmu untuk memilih busana pernikahan yang seperti apa yang menurut Tetsu-_kun_ cocok dan sangat bagus."

Kuroko mengambil sebuah majalah yang covernya lumayan menarik perhatiannya. Busana pengantin yang sepasang didominasi warna biru muda dan merah serta sedikit warna putih. "Apa teman Momoi-_san_ juga akan menikah dan meminta Momoi-_san_ untuk memilihkan busana yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Kuroko sedikit curiga.

Momoi membatu di tempat. _Jangan-jangan Tetsu-_kun_ sudah tau!_, batin Momoi sambil menelan paksa air ludahnya. "K-kok Tetsu-_kun_ bisa tau?" tanya Momoi terbata sambil meraih majalah yang terletak didepannya.

"Soalnya beberapa jam yang lalu Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ juga datang kemari untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal berbau pernikahan. Kata mereka salah satu temannya akan menikah dan meminta mereka yang memilihkan lokasi serta menu makanan yang akan disediakan di pesta pernikahan temannya itu," jawab Kuroko. "Apa teman yang dimaksud Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ adalah teman yang sama dengan yang Momoi-_san_ maksud?"

Momoi mengangguk pelan dans edikit ragu. _Orangnya adalah kamu, Tetsu-_kun_!_, batin Momoi menangis.

"Begitu ya. Teman Momoi-_san_ itu orangnya seperti apa? Aku membutuhkan referensi untuk menentukan busana yang menurutku cocok dengan kepribadiannya," sahut Kuroko sambil membuka-buka halaman majalah di tangannya.

Momoi berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan sifat Tetsu-_kun_. Lalu pasangannya memiliki sifat yang tak jauh beda dengan Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko tak mendengar ada nada kesal terselip diantara kalimat Momoi saat menyebut nama Akashi.

Kuroko bergumam pelan. "Teman Momoi-_san_ termasuk orang yang beruntung, ya."

"Eh?" sahut Momoi sambil berhenti dari kegiatannya membuka-buka halaman majalah.

"Soalnya, teman Momoi-_san_ dapat pasangan yang sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Akashi-_kun_, kan. Kalau begitu, aku yakin dia adalah orang yang beruntung. Soalnya tipe orang yang seperti Akashi-_kun_ itu jarang aku temukan. Seseorang yang overprotektif, tak mau kalah, absolut, dan kalau marah tak setengah-setengah, tapi meskipun begitu, aku yakin Akashi-_kun_ orangnya baik dan penyayang selain itu pekerja keras. Aku juga menyukai sikap tenangnya. Dan kemampuannya menganalisa serta mengatur semua hal disekitarnya itu juga tak bisa aku abaikan. Singkatnya, menurutku Akashi-_kun_ itu sosok yang terlalu sempurna sebagai manusia, apalagi dengan wajah yang aku yakin banyak menarik minat para perempuan."

Kata-kata Kuroko yang mengalir bak air membuat Momoi terdiam dan membisu meski didalam hatinya dia sudah menangis histeris sambil meneriakkan nama Kuroko. Momoi terpaksa kembali kedunia nyata saat ponsel Kuroko bergetar pelan.

"Maaf, Momoi-_san_. Aku permisi sebentar, Midorima-_kun_ menghubungiku untuk meminta gambar cincin yang aku pilih untuk pesta pernikahan teman kalian," pamit Kuroko sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengirim gambar pilihannya ke alamat email Midorima melalui laptopnya. Setelah beberapa menit Kuroko kembali, Momoi masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Momoi-_san_?" panggil Kuroko berusaha menarik perhatian Momoi.

Momoi mengerjap pelan lalu menatap Kuroko. "Tetsu-_kun_, jad –" kalimat Momoi terpotong karena ponsel Kuroko kembali bergetar. Ponsel Kuroko selalu tau waktu yang tepat untuk memotong kalimat orang.

"Maaf, Momoi-_san_. Murasakibara-_kun_ menelpon. Dia ingin meminta pendapatku untuk memilih kue pernikahan untuk salah satu pelanggan setianya. Kebetulan, seleranya sama denganku." Sepuluh menit, Kuroko akhirnya kembali.

"Jadi, menurutmu yang mana yang bagus, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi tanpa basa-basi, sepertinya dia sudah pulih dari _shock_ yang menyayat hatinya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera berlari ke tempat Aomine untuk melampiaskan semua perasaan yang dipendamnya. Bersiaplah jadi samsak, Aomine.

Kuroko bergumam sebentar. "Kurasa yang ini, tunjuk Kuroko pada sepasang busana yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Tetsu-_kun_," pamit Momoi.

"Eh? Tidak ingin minum teh dulu, Momoi-_san_?" tawar Kuroko.

"Maaf Tetsu-_kun_, aku buru-buru. _Jaa_," sahut Momoi lalu menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang semakin terbingung-bingung dengan kejadian hari ini. Kelima temannya secara tiba-tiba menanyakannya berbagai hal tentang pernikahan dalam waktu sehari. Entah mungkin karena masih polos dan tak pernah berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain, Kuroko sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa semua yang dilakukan teman-temannya tentang pernikahan ini menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

_ Surat Lamaran _

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju apartemen Akashi. Beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang ke apartemen yang berada dilantai teratas gedung apartemen mereka itu. Di tangan Kuroko terdapat map biru yang terbungkus rapat, yang dia temukan berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Menurut pesan Akashi, Kuroko tak boleh membuka map itu sebelum tiba didepan pintu apartemen Akashi.

Sekarang Kuroko sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Akashi, dia segera membuka segel map biru itu. Sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan isinya, ponsel Kuroko kembali bergetar. "_Moshi-moshi_, Akashi-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko setelah menekan tombol hijau.

'Aku tau kau sudah didepan pintu apartemenku, Tetsuya. Sekarang kau boleh membaca isi map itu dan kuberikan waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya sebelum membuka pintu didepanmu. Saat membuka pintu itu, kau sudah harus memiliki jawaban,' sahut Akashi lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Alis Kuroko naik sebelah, bingung dengan tingkah orang disekelilingnya hari ini. Dia lalu mengambil isi map itu yang ternyata secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi terformat diatasnya. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan kata 'menikah' dan biodata lengkap milik bos merahnya tertulis diatas kertas itu. Dia juga menangkap nama lengkapnya tertulis di kertas itu.

"Ini…" Kuroko kehilangan kata-kata. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa mencerna kertas apa yang ada di tangannya. Matanya kembali menangkap kalimat 'surat lamaran' yang tertulis didepan map yang berwarna biru itu. Kuroko terdiam beberapa menit, setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia kembali memikirkan pesan Akashi dan berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya dengan tenang. Sekarang dia akhirnya tau penyebab teman-teman beserta _Nii_-_san_nya, jangan lupakan juga kedua orang tuanya, yang bersikap aneh hari ini. Rupanya ini semua ada kaitannya dengan bos merahnya itu.

Kuroko sudah menentukan jawabannya, setelah cukup lama berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang segala sesuatunya. Dia akhirnya membuka pintu apartemen Akashi dan kembali mengerinyit saat melihat ruangan didepannya gelap seperti tak berpenghuni. Kuroko melirik jam tangannya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi jam 6 sore, _Nii_-_san_nya sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tapi sepertinya pekerjaannya masih belum selesai.

"Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko sambil berjalan masuk menuju ruang tengah. Karena tak ada balasan, Kuroko semakin mempercepat lagkahnya. "Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko lagi. Sekarang dia sudah berada di ruang tamu, tapi manik biru langitnya tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Dia menangkap cahaya redup yang berasal dari ruangan yang Kuroko yakini adalah ruang makan Akashi. Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil terus memanggil nama Akashi. "Akashi-_kun_? Kau dimana? Kenapa disini gelap?" masih tak ada jawaban. Tetapi Kuroko melihat meja makan Akashi sudah disusun sempurna seperti meja makan di restoran bintang lima.

"Aka –" kalimat Kuroko terpotong karena tiba-tiba lampu ruangan dinyalakan. Saat manik biru langitnya sedang menyesuaikan intesnsitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba berubah,manik itu menangkap siluet seorang bersurai merah sedang berjongkok dengan salah satu lutut menyentuh lantai dan tangan terulur memegang kotak kecil ke arahnya. "Akashi-_kun_…" panggil Kuroko pelan saat maniknya sudah jelas melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Kuroko melihat ruang makan Akashi sudah dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga terkesan romantis, jangan lupakan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang disuguhkan dari kaca jendela besar yang gordennya dibiarkan terbuka, semakin melengkapi suasana. Didepan Kuroko Akashi sedang menyodorkan kotak kecil yang berisi cincin yang dipilihnya melalu Midorima dengan pakaian formal dan surai merah yang disisir kebelakang. Dimata Kuroko saat ini, Akashi seperti seorang pangeran.

"Akashi-_kun_, ini…" Kuroko masih kesulitan berkata-kata.

"Tetsuya, _will you marry me_?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap tepat ke manik biru langit milik Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam, semakin sulit untuk berkata-kata. Jawaban yang sudah dipikirkannya tadi mendadak hilang tak berbekas. Makin lama wajahnya semakin memerah, kedua mata cantiknya juga mulai berkabut karena air mata yang tidak bisa ditahan. Map biru ditangan Kuroko terjun bebas menuju lantai. Kuroko tak tau harus berkata apa, dia masih kesulitan mencerna apa yang terjadi didepannya ini. Sejak bertemu dengan Akashi, otaknya selalu terasa lama untuk memproses informasi yang dilihat, didengar, maupun dirasakannya. Hanya satu hal yang dipahami Kuroko, dia harus segera menjawab pertanyaan Akashi yang secara tidak langsung sudah dua kali ditanyakan padanya.

Karena masih sulit untuk berkata-kata, tubuh Kuroko merespon pertanyaan Akahsi dengan seyuman tulus dan lembut yang mengembang di wajah imutnya. Meski air matanya berhasil menuruni pipinya, tapi pandangan mata Kuroko meyakinkan Akashi bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

OWARI

_ Surat Lamaran _

* * *

Review buat yang nggak bisa dibalas lewat PM : ^.^  
GD dan Nini :  
Arigatoo gozaimashita... ^^  
Udah lanjut, silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review-nya saya tunggu... /teehee/

* * *

_Omatase…  
_Akhirnya…  
Saya hanya bisa mengatakan _Sumimasen deshita_ atas keterlambatan saya meng_update_ FF ini…

Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya setiap meng_update_ selalu bertambah banyak/ hehehe XD  
Semoga _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_ tidak keburu bosan membaca…

Akhirnya kita sampai ke chapter terakhir…  
Terima kasih telah membaca FF ini dari awal sampai akhir dan tidak henti-hentinya menunggu updetan FF ini… /FF ini tak berarti apa-apa tanpa kalian/  
Juga, tak henti-hentinya saya ucapkan special thanks buat _Minna-san_ yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview, ngefav, dan ngefollow chapter kemarin dan masih mau mereview chap ini/bow/  
Kalian telah menemani saya dan memberikan semangat untuk saya melanjutkan FF ini, _hontouni arigatoo_/nangis terharu/  
Special thanks juga buat teman saya, yang bersedia menjadi tempat saya berkonsultasi tentang FF ini, _Tomo yo, Arigatoo_… ^.^

Bagi yang berharap FF ini ada cerita tambahannya, silahkan beritahu saya… /bersiaplah untuk menunggu #becanda/

Sampai jumpa lagi di FF saya yang berikutnya… ^.^

_So, mind to review_?


End file.
